To Heal A Hero
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: For four months Laurel Lance has been keeping a secret, a secret that only Thea, and Diggle know, but after Laurel collapses in the Arrow cave her secret is revealed and everyone finds out a truth that none of them are ready to accept. Now Team Arrow and the Lance family are going to have to band together more than ever before to save Laurel from the deadly fate that awaits her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** So, I have no idea where this idea came from. All I know is that I love Laurel and there aren't enough stories that focus on her.

* * *

It has been four months since Thea Queen, John Diggle and Laurel Lance started working together to protect Star City, and in that time Thea has moved in with Laurel and all three of them have become quite close, something which isn't surprising considering how much time they spend together.

"Come on, Dig. You should stay." Thea tells Diggle as they walk down the hallway towards Laurel and Thea's apartment, "Dinner, movie marathon, it will be great." She says, "Come on, please." Thea begs.

"Okay, I'll stay." Diggle says as they arrive at the door to the apartment.

"Yay." Thea says happily as she unlocks the door.

"I just really hope that Laurel's not cooking." Dig comments as they walk into the apartment as he has had experience with Laurel's cooking in the past few weeks and he really doesn't want to experience that again.

"I'm pretty sure that we're going to order pizza." Thea says with an amused look on her face, "LAUREL!" She calls as they walk in, while she drops her keys in the bowl, but she receives no response, "Her stuff's here." They say as she starts to look around while Diggle closes the door, "Laurel? I got Diggle to agree for a movie." Thea asks as she knocks on Laurel's bedroom door and pushes it open and she is shocked by the sight that greats her, Laurel is lying on the floor, passed out, "DIGGLE." Thea yells as she rushes over to Laurel and a few seconds later Diggle runs in, his gun drawn.

"What happened?" Diggle asks as he rushes over, holstering his gun.

"No idea." Thea says, seeing no sign of a wound, "Laurel, Laurel wake up." Thea says as she shakes Laurel, trying to get her to wake, "She's breathing and has a strong pulse." She tells Diggle, it being clear that she is worried about what is going on.

"We've got to get help. The hospitals nearby, we'll take her." Diggle says before he carefully picks Laurel up, being glad that she is in normal clothes rather than her Black Canary outfit, "Call Lance." He tells Thea as she gets up and follows him.

"Can't. He's left for a cops retreat today, will be gone for five nights. No phone signal." Thea explain as they hurry out of the apartment. Thea only just remembering to grab her keys as they go.

* * *

A few minutes later John is driving to the hospital while Thea is sitting in the back with Laurel's, who is still unconscious, head on her lap.

"Any change?" Diggle asks as he drives, looking at Thea in the rear view mirror.

"No." Thea answers, "How far are we?" she asks.

"A few minutes." Diggle answers.

"Just hold on, Laurel. Please." Thea says in a whisper as after everyone else she has lost and after Oliver leaving she can't lose Laurel too.

* * *

Hours later Thea and Diggle are waiting in the hospital waiting room, waiting for news about Laurel.

"It's been hours; we should have heard something by now." Thea tells Diggle, it is a testament to how much she cares about Laurel that she has forgotten Malcom's training and is showing how worried she is.

"I'm sure we'll hear something soon." Diggle responds, trying to calm Thea.

"We better." Thea responds and she continues to pace the room.

"Family for Laurel Lance." A doctor says about twenty minutes later and Thea and Diggle hurry over.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Thea ask worried.

"Are you Thea Queen and John Diggle?" The Doctor, an older man, with dark hair and a shirt and tie on says.

"Yes." They both answer.

"Let's sit down." The Doctor suggests leading Thea and Diggle over to some chairs.

"What's happened? Is Laurel alright?" Diggle asks as in his experience being lead over to a seat by a doctor doesn't usually mean anything good.

"My names Doctor James Wilson and Laurel asked me to talk to you and explain what we have learnt before I take you back to see her." Doctor Wilson informs Thea and Diggle.

"Don't sugar coat it Doctor, it's bad, isn't it?" Thea asks, worried as the more the doctor says the more worried she becomes about Laurel.

"Yes, it is."

* * *

Ten minutes after Thea and Diggle sat down with Doctor Wilson they're shown back to where Laurel is and as soon as they are allowed in the room Thea runs over and throws her arms around Laurel hugging her tightly.

"I'm okay, Thea." Laurel says as she returns the hug, closing her eyes as she embraces the person who she sees as a little sister.

"No, you're not." Thea says as she desperately tries not to cry.

"Thea's right Laurel, okay is the furthest thing from what you are." Diggle informs Laurel from where he is standing next to her bed, "Where is your Dad? I'll drive to where he is and bring him here."

"No." Laurel says as Thea finally let's go off her.

"Laurel…" Diggle starts to say as Laurel moves a little so that Thea can sit right next to her.

"I can't tell him, not yet. Losing Sara twice almost killed him. I can't tell him this." Laurel tells her friends, "It would kill him." She says, believing that completely.

"Laurel, you're not going to need support to go through this." John says as he sits down on the edge of Laurel's bed, "You can't do this alone."

"I'm not. I have you and Thea, don't I?" Laurel asks, looking between the two, hoping that she isn't wrong.

"Of course." Thea says, without hesitation.

"Definitely, but Laurel you're going to need your family, your Dad." Diggle tells her, "And he'd want to know."

"I know, John, and I'll tell him, but not right now." Laurel says, as she hasn't even comprehended what everything means so until she does she can't think about telling her dad, "And I know it's not fair, but I have to ask that you don't say anything either, not yet." She requests, looking between Diggle and Thea, "Please."

"Okay." Thea says and Diggle gives a reluctantly nod.

"So, what happens next?" Thea asks Laurel, wanting to change the subject from the lie they are going to keep.

"Dr Wilson has arranged for a surgery tomorrow. They remove them, or try to at least, and see where to go from there. What treatment will be the most suitable." Laurel explains.

"I'll be here the whole time." Thea promises, "And if you give me a list I can bring you your stuff from home."

"Thank you, Thea." Laurel responds as she rests her head on Thea's shoulder.

"I'll stay too." Diggle promises.

"Thank you, John." Laurel says as she reaches out and takes his hand.

"You don't have to thank me." John tells her and the three of them drift into silence.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after a lot of difficulty, Laurel managed to convince Thea and Diggle to go home to get a couple of hours of rest. Even though she should be sleeping Thea is putting some of Laurel's stuff into a bag to take back to the hospital when she goes back. As she packs Laurel's stuff Thea's eyes are drawn to a framed photo by Laurel's bed that Thea can't help but have a look at. The photo was taken about a month before Sara and Oliver left on the Queens Gambit, and the photo is off Her, Laurel, Oliver, Tommy, and Sara, all five of them smiling happily as Laurel and Oliver took her on a picnic and Sara and Tommy decided to tag along because they had nothing better to do. It was the last time all five of them were together.

"I miss you guys, so much." Thea says, looking at the picture as she thinks about Tommy and Sara mainly, but even Oliver too, "I wish you were here." She says.

* * *

While Thea is packing up some of her stuff Laurel is lying in her hospital bed wide awake, thinking about what this is going to mean for her and her life and honestly she isn't sure what to think, or what to feel though she knows that she is more tempted to drink again than she has been in months so it's probably good thing that she is in a hospital connected to an IV.

* * *

The following morning, which is only a few hours later Thea has arrived back at the hospital.

"How are you feeling?" Thea asks as she places the bag on the chair near Laurel's bed and she walks over to Laurel.

"Fine. It's strange, I don't feel like anything is wrong." Laurel admits, knowing that, considering what she knows is wrong, it's odd that she feels so fine.

"Do you know when your surgery is?" Thea asks curious as she sits down on the edge of Laurel's bed.

"Twelve, Doctor Wilson will be here at eleven thirty to do prep." Laurel explains, "The surgery will take a few hours and then I've got to a couple of hours in post op so that's going to be a while. So, you might as well go home for a while." She tells her.

"No way. I'm staying." Thea assures her, "So, um, I know you don't want your Dad to know, but what about Ollie? Do you want me to call him?" she asks curious.

"No." Laurel says, "He and Felicity are away living a normal life. I don't want to ruin that for them. Don't call Ollie."

"Okay." Thea says reluctantly.

"Okay. So, anything new on the ghosts?" Laurel asks curious.

"Nope."

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Thea arrived in Laurel's hospital room and after about half an hour Diggle arrived and joined the conversation and ever since the three of them have been sitting and talking together.

"I'm sorry, but we've got to talk Laurel to surgery now." Doctor James says as he walks in at eleven thirty am.

"Okay. We'll see you when you get out." Thea says, bending down to give Laurel a hug, "I love you."

"Love you too." Laurel responds and she and Thea break apart, "John." Laurel says with a nod and a look.

"Laurel, see you in a few hours." Diggle says giving Laurel a smile before leaving with Thea.

* * *

For hours and hours Thea and Diggle sit in the waiting room, waiting for news about Laurel. Thea even refused to leave to eat so Diggle went and got them food and something to drink. At eight pm both Thea and Diggle are allowed back into Laurel's room.

"Hey." Thea says as she walks in and over to Laurel.

"Hey." Laurel responds, sounding tired and weak, though she is trying to give Thea a smile.

"Has the doctor been in to see you?" Diggle asks as Thea once more sits down next to Laurel.

"Not yet." Laurel answers.

"Well I'm sure it won't be too much longer." Diggle says, with what he hopes is a comforting smile.

"Yeah. Please say that you're monitoring for signs of the ghosts." Laurel says to Thea and Diggle.

"Of course." Diggle answers

"You really shouldn't be worrying about the Ghosts right now." Thea informs Laurel, feeling that Laurel has more important things to worry about than the Ghosts.

"Honestly, I could use the distraction." Laurel admits, "So, the ghosts?" she asks, hoping that this time they answer.

"Quiet tonight. Lyla is monitoring things, just in case." Diggle explains.

"Good." Laurel says.

"I had to tell her what was going on, but she promised not to say anything." Diggle informs Laurel.

"It's okay. I expected you too." Laurel admits and the three of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes Laurel, Thea and Diggle are quiet until the door opens and Doctor Wilson walks in.

"Laurel I have your results. I would like to talk to you about them in private." He informs Laurel.

"Thea and John can say." Laurel tells the doctor before either of them can leave as Thea is practically her sister and Diggle is basically her only friend so she wants them to know and she figures that it will be easier for the doctor to explain everything to them together.

"Okay, that's your choice." Doctor Wilson says walking over, "Now, as you know we had hoped to both remove the entirely of the tumour from your nasal cavity and sinuses and the ones that were in your lungs. There were three smaller tumours in your lungs and we were able to remove them in their entirety, but I am sorry to say that we weren't able to remove the entirety of the large tumour in your nasal cavity and sinuses. It was larger and spread further than we were anticipating. We removed as much as we safely could." Doctor Wilson informs Laurel, Thea and Diggle.

"So, what does that mean? What do we do next?" Thea asks as she reaches out and takes Laurel, who looks shocked, hand.

"Well the best treatment option would be a round of chemotherapy and radiation in hopes of destroying any cells that were left behind in your lungs and shrinking the tumour in your nose so that we can slow the progression." Doctor Wilson says.

"How long?" Laurel asks, it being the first thing she can think to ask, "How long have I got?" she asks.

"Well, considering the size of the tumour, the amount of them, and how much it has spread, without treatment you would have about a year." Doctor Wilson informs Laurel.

"And with treatment?" Laurel ask as she tightens the hold that she has on Thea's face, looking right at Doctor Wilson, not wanting to look at Diggle or Thea as she doesn't want to fall apart which she know he will if she looks at them, "I want the truth, Doctor. The honest, hard truth."

"That's hard to say without more results, but honestly we caught this late. The cancer Is advanced and even with treatment it is my medical opinion that you would have two years, maybe two and a half at the most." Doctor Wilson explains and Thea gasps so Laurel lets go of her hand to put her arm around her, holding her close.

"And my quality of life? Both with treatment and without?" Laurel asks, causing Diggle to close his eyes as he realises why Laurel is asking this.

"Without treatment there is a chance that you you'd just experience very minor symptoms, such as headaches, noise bleeds and possibly shortness of breath and some chest pain, honestly you would feel basically fine, until you're not." Doctor Wilson tells Laurel, "With treatment you will experience all the side effects of chemotherapy and radiation which can include, pain, nausea and vomiting, fatigue, mouth and throat sores, constipation, blood disorders, Tingling, Burning, Weakness or numbness in the hands, feet, or both, Weak, sore, tired, or achy muscles, Loss of balance, Shaking or trembling, appetite loss or hair loss." The Doctor informs Laurel, "It won't be pleasant, but it will give you a chance of extending your life." Doctor Wilson informs Laurel.

"Doesn't sound much like a life to me." Laurel mutters.

"Laurel." Diggle says, realising what she is thinking.

"So, best case scenario I've got either a year of being myself or two of hell, of not being able to do what I do." Laurel says, realising that if she does treatment then she can't be the Black Canary anymore.

"Simply yes." Doctor Wilson admits, and Thea turns away from Laurel to look at Doctor Wilson, "But Laurel you're young. Yes, the cancer is advanced and yes, your outlook isn't good, but it gives you a chance." He says.

"A chance at what?" Laurel asks, "I'll be alive, but will I have a life?"

"I can't answer that." Doctor Wilson says, "And you shouldn't make this decision now. Take some time to think about it." Doctor Wilson says, "Okay?" he asks.

"Okay." Laurel responds.

"I'll leave you alone." Doctor Wilson says before Laurel, Thea and Diggle.

As soon as Doctor Wilson leaves Thea once more throws her arms around Laurel and hugs her tightly.

"It will be okay, Thea." Laurel says as she returns the hug.

"No, it won't." Thea says through her tears.

"Laurel, please don't say that you're thinking what I think you're thinking." Diggle tells Laurel as he sits down on her bed once more.

"You heard him John. My choices are a year of relatively normal life or two of barley living. I know my choice." Laurel informs Diggle.

"Laurel." Thea says, looking up at her, tears rolling down her face, "I need you."

"I know, which is why I'm not going to do the treatment." Laurel informs Thea and Diggle, "I am going to use my last year spending as much time with you as possible and I'm going to fight for my city until I can't anymore. That's my choice." Laurel says and as Diggle and Thea look at her they realise that she has the same determination she had as when she decided to become the Black Canary and so they aren't going to be able to talk her out of it, but they will both try.

* * *

 **AN2:** The next chapter will skip to 4x09


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you to everyone who has added to alerts, left Kudos, reviewed or less a comment. It means so much to me. Please, please, please, please leave a review/comment.

 **AN2:** For the purpose of this story I have messed with the timeline a little and the end scenes of 4x09 take place on December 17th a week before Christmas.

* * *

It has been four months since Laurel was diagnosed with cancer and chose not to undergo treatment and apart from the occasional headaches, nose bleeds and even shortness of breath on a couple of rare occasions, there have been no signs that Laurel is dying. No one, not even Thea, Diggle and Lyla who are the only ones who know the truth, have been able to determine whether or not Laurel is getting sicker by just looking, and being around her, but the tests indicate that she is.

In the four months since Laurel was diagnosed Oliver and Felicity have come back to Star City, causing Oliver to become the Green Arrow, Laurel has brought Sara, who has since left, back to life and Oliver, Laurel, Thea, Diggle and Felicity have been working together to protect Star City.

After Laurel rescued Oliver, Diggle, Thea and Felicity from Damien Darhk, with the help of Malcolm Merlyn, Team Arrow are back at the new Arrow cave.

"Where is Merlyn?" Laurel asks, trying to ignore the headache that is starting as in the last few months she has learnt what the different pains mean and this means that it is going to be a bad one, and because she won't take pain medication because of her history, she's going to experience a couple of hours that are very, very far from pleasant.

"Said he had to attend to League business. Can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I owe him one." Oliver admits, not being able to admit that he saying those words.

"I helped out a little bit, too." Laurel says with a grin, one that is partly forced.

"Yes, you did." Oliver confirms as Laurel has to reach out and grab the table for support, "Laurel? Are you alright?" Oliver asks concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Laurel says as she closes her eyes, trying to get rid of the double vision that has just started, something which she hasn't experienced before.

"It's starting, isn't it?" Thea asks as she rushes to Laurel's side as for months she has been watching Laurel, waiting for a sign that she is getting sicker.

"What's starting?" Felicity ask confused as Diggle heads over to Laurel as well a look of worry on his face.

"I…." Laurel starts to say, but before she can finish her sentence she collapses, but Diggle is close enough to catch her before she can hit the floor.

"Damn it." Diggle says as he slowly lowers Laurel to the ground.

"It wasn't meant to start yet! She was mean to have eight more months." Thea says, sounding heartbroken.

"All three of us knew that that was the best case scenario." Diggle reminds Thea, ignoring the looks of confusion and worry that are on Oliver and Felicity's faces, "Call Doctor Wilson." He tells Thea.

"What's going on?" Oliver asks as he hurries to Laurel's side too, "What did Thea mean by saying that Laurel meant to have eight more months?" He asks, looking at Diggle, who is avoiding looking at him.

"Doctor Wilson, it's Thea Queen. Laurel just collapsed, what do we do?" Everyone hears Thea says into her phone, before Diggle can answer Oliver or more specifically before he can think of a way to avoid the question.

"Laurel's sick, isn't she?" Felicity asks, as it's where her mind automatically went.

"Okay, yes, we can do that." Thea responds before hanging up, "Doctor Wilson said that he can be at the apartment in half an hour and asses to see whether Laurel needs to go to the hospital." She tells Diggle.

"Okay. Let's go." Diggle says as he starts to pick Laurel up.

"No. We're not going anywhere until you two tell me what is going on." Oliver says, stopping Diggle from picking up Laurel, while he looks between Diggle and Thea.

"We'll explain when we're at the apartment." Diggle says, after exchanging a look with Thea.

"I'll call Lance." Felicity says, pulling out her phone.

"NO." Thea and Diggle say together, causing both Felicity and Oliver to look at them.

"We made one promise to Laurel when this started and that was that we wouldn't tell Lance until she was ready to tell him herself." Diggle says as he picks up Laurel.

"She has her reasons and honesty I get them, I don't agree, but I get them." Thea tells her brother and Felicity, "You two should head to the thing. We've got this." She tells them.

"What thing?" Oliver asks confused.

"No way." Felicity says, not wanting to leave Laurel, "I'll call Alex, say that something's come up. We'll reschedule it."

"Fine then, follow us." Thea says as she and Diggle, who is holding Laurel, head across the lair.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Diggle, Thea, Oliver, Felicity and unconscious Laurel are back at Laurel and Thea's apartment.

"What are we going to tell them?" Thea asks as she and Diggle put Laurel down in her bed and Thea removes her shoes while Diggle removes her jacket.

"The truth." Diggle answers.

"She didn't want them to know." Thea reminds Diggle.

"That was when they were away, and before she collapsed in front of them." Diggle says, as he looks down at Laurel, "We've got to tell them. Things have changed since she was first diagnosed." He says as Thea puts the blanket over Laurel.

"That they have." Thea confirms, "Okay." she says and after making sure that Laurel is okay both Thea and Diggle head out into the living area.

"What's going on? Why did Laurel collapse?" Oliver asks as soon as Thea and Diggle walk out.

"You might want to sit down." Thea says, "Both of you." She says looing between the pair, knowing that neither of them are going to take this well.

"No, just tell us." Felicity requests.

"Before we do you need to know that the two of us, and Lyla, are the only people who know this and that it needs to stay that way until Laurel decides otherwise. That was Laurel's choice and we need to respect that." Diggle explains as he doesn't agree, but knows that he has to respect Laurel's choice.

"Dig, what is it?" Oliver asks, fearing the worse.

"Four months ago Laurel was diagnosed with Paranasal Sinus and Nasal Cavity Cancer that had spread to her lungs." Thea reveals.

"No." Felicity says, sounding horrified as Oliver steps backwards and falls back onto the couch, looking shocked.

"How bad is it?" Oliver ask, having no idea what he is feeling right now, but knowing that even with everything that has happened between them that he can't imagine his life without Laurel in it.

"Laurel had a surgery to remove as much as the tumours as they could. They were able to remove the ones in her lungs, but they couldn't get the entirely of the ones in her nose and sinuses." Diggle explains.

"And? What treatment is she having?" Felicity asks, being amazed that she hasn't noticed Laurel disappearing for treatment.

"None, not exactly anyway." Thea answers, confirming what Oliver was fearing, "Laurel's cancer is advanced, even with treatment she would have two and a half years at the most, and those two years wouldn't be pleasant. She chose a year of fighting for the city, living the way she wanted to, over two years of barely living at all." Thea explains.

"She's not having treatment?" Felicity asks shocked as Oliver gets up, "Oliver?" she asks concerned as he walks across the room.

"I need some air." Oliver says before leaving and no one makes an effort to follow her.

"How have I not noticed any symptoms?" Felicity asks as she looks between Diggle and Thea.

"It's the way this type of cancer works. Her doctor told us that Laurel would be fine until she's not." Diggle explains, deciding not to mention that the symptoms that Laurel has had are minor enough that Laurel has been able to hide them.

"And we're at the not stage." Felicity realises, heading to the couch and collapsing onto it, looking hurt, distressed and shocked.

"No, we can't be. It's too soon." Thea says, "She's meant to have eight more months." She says before leaving the room and heading back to Laurel's room.

"Thea hasn't taken this well." Diggle explains, "She doesn't want to accept that Laurel is going to die, and honestly neither do I." he admits as he too sits down.

* * *

After leaving Laurel's apartment Oliver heads back to the new Arrow Cave where he gets changed before heading out, needing to do something other than just thinking about Laurel and the fact that she is dying, and so he decides to take what he is feeling out on any ghosts, or any other criminals, that he can find.

* * *

"So? What do you think?" Thea asks Doctor Wilson once he finishes his exam on Laurel, Thea being the only other one in the room.

"I believe that she has just exhausted herself. I'll run some blood to make sure." Doctor Wilson says as he puts the blood that he just drew into a container, "but all her vitals are her normal. Has she been doing a lot of exercise lately?" Doctor Wilson asks Thea curious as he puts his stethoscope around his neck.

"Um, yeah, you could say that." Thea answers, "We did an obstacle course earlier today and have been going on runs together, and going to some boxing classes. But, Laurel said she was feeling fine." Thea says, it being the closest thing to the truth that she can think to say.

"And she likely was." Doctor Wilson tells Thea, "Laurel's condition won't stop her from doing things, but it will cause her to take longer to recover from doing them." He explains.

"So, she'll be okay once she wakes?" Thea asks.

"I'm not sure that okay is the right word. The same as she has been the past four months is." Doctor Wilson explains, "She'll likely wake in the morning. Call me tomorrow if she's not. If she is then tell Laurel that I'll see her at her appointment on Monday." He explains as Laurel has been having weekly Doctor's appointments to check on the progression of her cancer and where he administers treatment and measures to help other than chemotherapy and radiation.

"Will do." Thea responds and Doctor Wilson closes his bag.

"I'll see myself out." Doctor Wilson says, "I'll see you on Monday." He says as Thea always comes with Laurel to her appointments, in fact Laurel has made it clear that Thea is to be informed on everything and she is down as Laurel's emergency contact in her paperwork.

"I'll see you then." Thea responds and Doctor Wilson leaves.

"So, what's the Doctor say?" Felicity asks as she and Diggle walk in the room a few seconds after Doctor Wilson left.

"Laurel's exhausted herself." Thea explains, "Doctor Wilson explained that her condition doesn't affect how much she can do, but does affect how long she takes to recover." She explains.

"So, she's okay?" Felicity asks, it being clear that she is worried.

"She's as okay as she can be." Thea explains and Felicity looks relived about that.

"Good, that's good." Diggle answers as they all hear Felicity's phone going off.

"It's my Mom. She's getting suspicious about what is going on." Felicity explains.

"Go, Laurel won't be awake until the morning." Thea explains.

"Okay. Call if anything changes." Felicity says reluctantly as honestly she doesn't want to leave Laurel, nor does she want to see her mother right now, "I'll see you tomorrow." Felicity says before leaving.

"Wait, I'll give you a lift home." Diggle says, "Call if you need anything, and I'll lock the door on my way out." He tells Thea who nods and he follows after Felicity and leaves.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Thea says as she sits on Laurel's bed, next to her.

* * *

Even though she feels tired Thea can't bring herself to head to her own bedroom instead she just sits next to Laurel, watching her.

"Thea, Speedy." A voice says and Thea looks up to see the Oliver's outline standing at the door and so with one last look at Laurel Thea gets up and heads out to the living area.

"How's Laurel?" Oliver asks as soon as he sees Thea.

"Okay, I think." Thea says, "Doctor Wilson, that's her Doctor, said that he doesn't believe that it is anything to worry about and that she should wake in the morning." Thea explains, "She just exhausted herself."

"Okay." Oliver says, "Why didn't you call me when it was first diagnosed?" he asks.

"Laurel knew that you were living a normal life with Felicity. She didn't want you to come back for her, she didn't want you to ruin what you had for her." Thea explains, "She wanted you to keep being happy." Thea reveal, knowing that thanks to the times that she and Laurel have talked about it.

"I wish I knew; I would have come back for this." Oliver says, looking out at Laurel who is asleep in her bed, "Did you and Diggle try to convince her to do the treatment?" he asks.

"Of course." Thea answers, "But Laurel said that she is going to use her last year to spend as much time with me as possible and that she is going to fight for her city until she can't anymore. That it was her choice." She explains, "But Ollie, I don't accept that. Sara was brought back to life, I was healed, Ray and Andy turned out not to be dead, there has to be something we can do to heal her. I can't lose Laurel too." Thea says, looking upset.

"I know, me either." Oliver says, looking upset as he hugs his little sister, telling the complete truth, "But I promise you, Thea if there is a way to heal Laurel I will find it, no matter what it takes. I won't give up." Oliver says, not just promising Thea, but himself and Laurel.

"Thank you." Thea says as she buries her head into her brother's shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me." Oliver explains, "I can stay, if you want." he offers as they break apart.

"No, it's okay. Laurel will be asleep until the morning. Go home, Ollie. I'll call if something happens." Thea tells him.

"Okay. I'll be right back if you need anything." Oliver promises.

"I know." Thea responds and while she heads back to Laurel's room Oliver leaves the apartment. Needing to pause just outside the door to collect himself before he heads back to the loft.

* * *

In the hours following Oliver leaving Thea manages to get a couple of hours of sleep in Laurel's bed, not wanting to leave her in case something happened, but she has woken up when Laurel opens her eyes at about seven am.

"Thea?" Laurel asks confused, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Thea asks curious.

"Um…" Laurel says, trying to remember, "We were in the lair. I got a headache and my vision blurred. Did I collapse?" Laurel asks curious.

"Yeah. Dig carried you back here." Thea explains, feeling that it is a good thing that Laurel remembers.

"Felicity and Ollie." Laurel suddenly says, "They know now, don't they?" Laurel asks as she knows that she collapsed in front of them so Thea and Diggle didn't really have many choices other than telling them.

"I'm sorry. We had to tell them." Thea explains, feeling bad about that.

"I figured it was coming." Laurel admits with a sigh, as she had hoped that she would have more time before they knew, "What did Doctor Wilson say?" she asks, knowing that Thea and Diggle would have called him.

"That you were exhausted. Your vitals were fine, but he took blood to be sure." Thea explains, "He said that what you did doesn't change how much you can do, but does affect how long it takes you to recover. It's why you've been sleeping so much, isn't it?" she asks as she knows that Laurel has been going to bed earlier, when she can, and sleeping longer.

"Yeah." Laurel confirms, "How'd they react?" Laurel asks worried about how Felicity, and Oliver especially, would have handled the news.

"They're upset, shocked and Oliver disappeared for a few hours, came back after everyone else have left." Thea explains, "But he promised that he would find a way to heal you, no matter what it takes."

"I won't let him destroy everything for me or sacrifice anything." Laurel tells Thea as Oliver is finally in the light, he's finally doing well, and the right thing, and she won't let him that sacrifice that for her.

"Well Ollie won't care, and neither do I." Thea tells the person who she considers to be her big sister, "You fight for this city, you fight for Sara, you fight for me, and it's about time you let someone fight for you, and whether you like it or not that's going to be me." Thea tells her, "Ollie promised me that he would find a way to heal you and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he keeps that promise, whether you like it or not." Thea says determinably, "That's what family does, that's what you taught me to do." She says.

"Thank you." Laurel says, looking amazed and touched, "I love you, Thea." She says as she hugs her.

"I love you too." Thea responds and once they break apart the two of them drift into silence, "You should tell your, Dad. Its time he knew."

"He told me yesterday that if something happened to me then what he would do would be dark." Laurel explains, "I can't do that to him."

"It would be worse if you waited." Thea says, "If you tell him now then he has time to prepare, just in case Oliver and I don't succeed. He deserves to know, Laurel and we both know that keeping secrets never ends well, that all it causes is pain." She reminds Laurel, trying to get her to see that Lance deserves to know, especially now that Oliver and Felicity know.

"You're right." Laurel admits, "I know you are…."

"But?" Thea asks, "What aren't you saying?" she asks as thanks to the training she did with Malcolm she can tell that there is something that Laurel isn't saying, "Tell me, Laurel. Whatever it is." Thea gently prods.

"Once I tell Dad it makes this real." Laurel explains.

"What do you mean? You accepted that you were dying months ago." Thea says, confused as she knows that Laurel has accepted everything a lot more than she has.

"I don't mean that, I mean… As soon as I tell him, as soon as I cause that look that is going to be on his face, everything will be about me dying." Laurel explains a tear coming to his eye, "Every time I see him, every time I talk to him, everything, will be about me dying and that will make everything so much worse. So, much more real." Laurel explains, "You, Lyla, and John treat me normally, but he won't, and I don't think Ollie and Felicity will either." Laurel says being pretty sure that now everything will be about her dying.

"That's because we've had more time to digest all this." Thea says as she puts her arm around Laurel, "And it's why you need to tell him." Thea says as she puts her arm around Laurel, "You need him, Laurel. I know that you do." She says and not exactly trusting her voice Laurel gives a nod and leans into the arm that Thea has around her.

"Where's my phone?" Laurel asks after a few minutes of silence and Thea takes Laurel's phone off the bedside table and hands it to her. Once she has her phone Laurel wipes her eye and sends a message to her Dad, asking him to come round, and a few seconds later she gets a response, "He's going to stop in on his way to work. He'll be here in about fifteen minutes." Laurel says, reading the message, "Guess I should get up and get ready."

"Guess so." Thea responds, "You're doing the right thing, Laurel."

"I hope you're right." Laurel says as she slowly gets up and heads out of the room. Once Laurel leaves Thea pulls out her own phone and sends the exact same message to Diggle, Oliver and Felicity a message saying, _'Don't come round, Laurel is telling her Dad, they could use the privacy.'_ Once she has sent the messages she gets up too.

* * *

Ten minutes later both Laurel and Thea have gotten changed and Laurel is waiting for her Dad. Once she finishes getting ready Thea walks over and sits on the couch next to where Laurel is.

"You know, why don't I go and get us some breakfast give you and your Dad a chance to talk in private." Thea suggests.

"You don't have to leave." Laurel tells her.

"I can stay if you want." Thea offers, "but it might be best if I'm not here."

"Yeah, you might be right." Laurel admits, "Breakfast would be good."

"Okay. I'll give you enough time to talk to your Dad then I'll be back." Thea offers as they hear a knock on the door, "Good luck. I'm just a call away if you need anything."

"Thank you." Laurel says as Thea gets up and heads to the door.

"Captain." Thea says as she opens the door and lets Lance in.

"Thea." Lance greats.

"I'll be back soon. Remember what I said." Thea says to Laurel as she grabs her jacket and walks out.

"Okay." Lance says confused as he closes the door, "Do you want to tell me why I had to rush over hear at seven am?" Lance asks his daughter.

"Yes, I think I should." Laurel tells her father, as she stands up, "You might want to sit down." Laurel tell she father, being terrified about how her father is going to handle what she has to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** So this is earlier than normal because I'm Australian and it's New Year's Eve Night. Thank you to everyone who added to alerts/Reviewed/left a comment/left a kudos. THANK YOU. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

HAPPY NEW YEARS

* * *

"I already don't like this." Lance comments as he sits down on one of the chairs, "Does whatever this is have to do with why you lot disappeared last night?" he asks curious.

"In a way." Laurel answers not really sure how to say what she has to say as even being a lawyer she can't think of the words to explain what she needs to explain.

"Laurel what is it? Whatever it is you can tell me Sweetheart." Lance says as he moves and sits down next to Laurel.

"The reason we all disappeared last night is because Oliver and Felicity found out something they didn't know, something that up until now only Thea, Diggle and Diggle's wife knew about." Laurel explains, "Something about me." She adds.

"What is it?" Lance asks, suspecting that whatever it is is bad.

"Do you remember four months ago, when you were at the cops retreat for five nights?" Laurel asks her father who nods, "Well, your fist night gone Thea and Diggle found me unconscious on the floor in my room..."

"What happened? Were you okay?" Lance asks worried.

"They took me to the hospital and the Doctors run some test, they found something." Laurel tells her father.

"Laurel, just tell me. Whatever it is, just tell me. We'll handle it." Lance tells his daughter, becoming more and more worried.

"I have cancer, Daddy." Laurel reveals, bracing herself for her Dad's reaction.

"What?" Lance asks, sounding horrified, "No, you can't." he says to his daughter, tears coming to his eyes.

"I do." Laurel answers, trying to hold it together, "It's advanced, in my lungs, nose, sinuses, and, as of six weeks ago, has gone into the bones near my nose and sinuses." She reveals.

"No, no, no." Lance says, sounding horrified.

"Oh Daddy." Laurel says, hugging her father.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lance asks, needing to know.

"John was going to drive to get you the night I was diagnosed, but I asked him not to." Laurel reveals, "I knew it would hurt you, and I didn't want to do that, not until I had to." Laurel explains, "I collapsed last night, which meant that Thea and John had no choice but to tell Felicity and Oliver. This morning Thea convinced me to tell you, even though I was afraid to." Laurel explains and Lance hugs his daughter, tightly.

"No." Lance mutters to himself over and over again, crying, "No, this can't be real."

"I though the same thing for a long time." Laurel admits and for a while she and her Dad just hold each other, Lance having tears rolling down his face.

"What is your Doctor saying? What's your treatment? How did this happen?" Lance asks when they break apart after almost ten minutes and Lance pulls himself together so that he can look at his daughter.

"My Doctor is Doctor James Wilson and he suspects that it developed from what I inhaled when CNRI collapsed." Laurel explains, choosing to go with the two easiest questions first.

"I should have shot Merlyn when I had the chance." Lance says angrily.

"Wouldn't have done any good." Laurel tells her Dad, "The night after I was taken to the hospital they removed as much as they could, they got all of the tumours in my lungs, but they couldn't get all of it out of my nose and sinuses." Laurel reveals, taking a deep breath as she knows that this is going to be the hardest part to tell her Dad, "With treatment Doctor Wilson said that the best case scenario was two and a half years, and that was too and a half years full of side effects from Chemo and radiation, two and a half years of barley living." Laurel reveals as she avoids looking at her father, "Without treatment I would have a year. A year where I could live, where I could continue to do everything I do. I would be fine until I'm not." Laurel reveals.

"You're not having treatment?" Lance asks shocked, "No, Laurel. That's not okay." Lance tells her, "You're having chemotherapy and radiation." He tells her.

"No, I'm not." Laurel tells her father, "It's my life Dad, and I want to live what time I have left on my terms." Laurel informs her father, "I'm having weekly doctors' appointments where my Doctor is checking the progress and administering treatments other than chemo and radiation, and that's what I'm doing to fight this."

"No, that's not okay. I don't accept that." Lance tells his daughter.

"Daddy." Laurel says as Lance stands up.

"No, this is unacceptable, Laurel. You need to have treatment; you need to do this! You have to!" Lance tells his daughter.

"No, I don't." Laurel says, standing up too, "Even with treatment I have two years left at the most. I choose a year of fighting for this city, of living life on my terms rather than two years of misery, and that's my decision." Laurel tells him.

"Well I don't accept that, I won't!" Lance says as he heads to the door.

"DADDY." Laurel calls after him, "DAD." She calls but Lance just keeps walking out.

* * *

As he walks down the corridor away from his daughter's apartment Lance sees Thea walking back.

"Captain." Thea greats, "I'm sorry. I tried to get her to tell you sooner." Thea informs Lance.

"I know." Lance responds, "Why won't she have the treatment?" he asks as after all the time that Thea spends with Laurel she would be the only one to really know.

"The reason she probably told you, she wants to live the life she has left on her terms." Thea explains, "But that doesn't mean she's given up." Thea tells him, "She still doing treatment, just not chemo and radiation and last night, or technically this morning, Oliver promised me that he will do whatever it takes to find a way to heal her, and I will do everything I can to help him. Laurel has never given up on me, so I'm never going to give up on her, I'll find a way to heal her." Thea promises, it being more than clear that she means everything she is saying.

"Thank you." Lance says before hugging Thea.

"You don't have to thank me, she's my family too." Thea responds and she and Lance break apart.

"I'll be back after work; I need some time to think." Lance tells Thea as even though he knows that walking out isn't the best way to handle things he needs time.

"Good choice, I took me weeks to realise what this meant and I was in the hospital with her when she found out how bad it is…" Thea explains.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Lance says and he continues to walk down the corridor.

"Captain." Thea says and Lance turns back around, "You should call, Sara. Laurel hasn't admitted it, because she knows how important it is for Sara to have some time away, but she could really use her sister right now." Thea explains.

"She has a sister here, she has you." Lance reminds Thea, not doubting that it would help Laurel to see Sara too, but not wanting Thea to diminish her importance.

"I know, but she needs both her sisters right now." Thea explains.

"I'll call her." Lance says and he and Thea go their separate ways, Thea heads back to the apartment while Lance leaves, pulling out his phone to call Sara as he goes.

* * *

At the loft Oliver is walking downstairs where he finds Felicity sitting at the table on her computer.

"Have you been up all night?" Oliver asks as he walks over.

"Yeah, I hacked Laurel's medical records and from what I've been able to understand it's not good." Felicity admits, looking desperate, "It's bad, Oliver. Really bad." She says, hating that there is nothing she can do.

"I know." Oliver responds, looking upset, putting his hand on Felicity's shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Felicity asks curious.

"Thea said that Laurel was going to tell Lance the truth. So, I'm going to check on him, then go talk to Laurel and then if Laurel is okay with it I'm going to talk to Barry and see if he and the others at STAR Labs can help." Oliver explains.

"Good, I'll see you later." Felicity responds, "Good luck with, Lance."

"Thanks." Oliver says before leaving.

"Why would Oliver need good luck with Quinten?" Donna asks confused, as she walks down the stairs, "Felicity what is?" she asks her daughter concerned as she can tell that something is wrong.

"We found something last night." Felicity reveals, "Something about Lance's, Quinten's, daughter, my friend, Laurel, and It's bad."

"How bad?" Donna asks worried.

"Really bad." Felicity answer getting upset and Donna just hugs her daughter.

* * *

"Hey." Thea says as she walks into the apartment and over to Laurel.

"Hey." Laurel responds.

"I got you coffee and your favourite." Thea explains, "How bad did things go with your Dad?" Thea asks curious.

"About as well as I was expecting." Laurel admits, looking sad, "Thanks for the food. I should eat this and head to work." Laurel comments.

"Laurel…" Thea starts to say and right away Laurel cuts her off as she knows exactly what she is about to say.

"We've talked about this, I'm going to keep working until I can't anymore." Laurel tells Thea.

"I know, just try and take it easy." Thea requests, knowing better than trying to talk Laurel out of it but still not thinking that it is a good idea.

"Will do. Thanks for breakfast." Laurel says before heading to her room so that she can get ready.

* * *

When Lance arrives at the station he knows, without a doubt, that he isn't going to be able to concentrate he honestly isn't surprised when he finds Oliver waiting in his office.

"There's visits really are becoming more than a weakly thing." Lance comments when he sees Oliver.

"I know. I wanted to see how you were doing." Oliver explains, it being clear that he is concerned.

"How I'm doing? I don't even know." Lance answers, "She won't do treatment."

"That's what Thea told me, I haven't had a chance to talk to Laurel about it yet." Oliver answers, not sure what to think about that.

"She said that her Doctor suspects that the cancer was caused by what she inhaled when CNRI collapsed, which means, this, all this, what's happened to my daughter is Merlyn's fault, and I will make him pay." Lance promises, it being clear that he is completely serious.

"And I won't stop you, but first I'm going to need his help to try and find a way to heal Laurel. He has connections that I don't, and if I'm going to find a way to Laurel, which I will, I'm going to need his help. Once that's done you can do whatever you want to him." Oliver says as after everything that Malcom has done to the Lance family Quentin should be the one to decide what happens to him.

"Thank you." Lance responds, "How long is it going to take for you to find this way?"

"I don't know." Oliver answers, "But I'm not going to give up." He says and Lance nods.

"I need more time." Lance informs Oliver, "Can you try to convince her to have the treatment?"

"No one can change Laurel's mind once she's made it, we've both know that, but I do plan on talking to her." Oliver says, "Which I'm going to do now. I'll see you later." He tells Lance who nods.

* * *

When Laurel arrives at the DA office Laurel is honestly glad that she's going to be spending the day with people who don't know. Even though she knows that she still has to talk to Oliver and Felicity Laurel feels that the worse is over, though she knows that her talk with Oliver is going to be far from pleasant.

"Hey, Laurel." One of her co-workers' greats.

"Hey."

"Your friend John dropped by, he left something on your desk." The Co-worker says to Laurel, everyone at the DA office is quiet used to Diggle being around as he often comes into see Laurel, sometimes with baby Sara, to bring her lunch or take her out to lunch, sometimes with both him and Lyla, or, unknown to the others, update her about what's going on with their latest problem.

"Okay, thanks." Laurel says and she heads to her desk. Once she gets to her desk Laurel sits down in her chair and puts her bag down and as she looks at her desk she sees a box and a note on top so first she opens the note.

 _Laurel,_

 _I thought that after talking to your Dad you could use these. They're your favourite. Hope they help like they have been,_

 _John._

"Thank you, John." Laurel says as she opens the box to find her favourite chocolates, chocolates that Lyla got her after her first surgery and that Diggle has gotten her every time, that he knows about, that she has had a bad headache. Looking down at the chocolates Laurel eats one then gets started on her work, being thrilled to do something normal.

* * *

After leaving the station Oliver heads straight to Laurel and Thea's apartment. Once he arrives he knocks on the door and a few seconds later Thea answers.

"Hey. I was wondering when you'd come round" Thea says as she lets Oliver into the apartment.

"I wanted to talk to Lance, first." Oliver explains, "How's Laurel?" he asks curious.

"Considering how things went with her Dad, she's okay." Thea answers.

"Is she sleeping?" Oliver asks curious as he looks round for a sign of Laurel.

"No, it's Friday, she's at work." Thea informs her brother, wondering why he didn't realise that.

"What?" Oliver asks surprised.

"Look, first thing you've got to know is that Laurel is living her life in the exact same way that she was living it five months ago. She's not letting this stop her or even slow her down, and hasn't listened to me and Diggle when we've tried to convince her that slowing down is exactly what she needs to do." Thea explains, "She's going to keep doing what she's been doing until she can't anymore."

"That sounds like her." Oliver realises, "Guess I'll head to the DA's office. I'll see you later." He says before giving his little sister a hug and kiss on the head before leaving.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after leaving Laurel and Thea's apartment Oliver arrives at the DA office and as he walks straight to Laurel's desk where she is working.

As Laurel sits at her desk and works she hears footsteps footsteps that she knows to belong to Oliver and so she doesn't look up when the footsteps stop right in front of her desk.

"Laurel." Oliver's voice says and Laurel actually looks up, "Are you really busy? Or can we talk?" he asks.

"I can take a break." Laurel admits, "How about we go for a walk." She suggests as she would rather have this conversation away from her co-workers.

"That would be good." Oliver says and after locking her computer Laurel gets up and the two of them leave the DA's office.

* * *

A few minutes later Laurel and Oliver are walking in silence, neither sure how to start the conversation that they both know that they need to have.

"You should have called me." Oliver says, breaking the silence, "I would have been here as soon as I could if I knew."

"You were living a normal life. I didn't want to destroy that for you and Felicity. I wanted you to be happy." Laurel informs him as they walk.

"Thank you for that, but I still wish that you would have called me." Oliver reveals, "So, how bad is it really? I want to know everything." Oliver tells her as even though he heard what Diggle and Thea said he wants Laurel to explain it to him.

"My diagnosis is Paranasal Sinus and Nasal Cavity Cancer that has mastatised to the lungs and, as of six weeks ago, the surrounding bones in my face." Laurel explains, speaking slightly faster than normal but Oliver can still understand every word that's she is saying, "They managed to remove the tumours in my lungs, but couldn't get the entirety of the tumour that was in my nose and sinuses, they removed as much as they could." She informs Oliver.

"Which is very bad." Oliver realises, "Both Thea and your Dad said that you're not having treatment, why not?"

"The only treatments' that I'm not having are chemo and radiation." Laurel explains.

"Did your Doctor recommend that you have those treatments?" Oliver asks.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you do it? If it gives you a chance, then you really should."

"Chemo and radiation will give me another year and a half, at best, but it will be a year and a half of ministry, of pain, of barely living, and I don't want that." Laurel explains.

"Damn it, Laurel! It's another year and half, it will give you more time. You need to fight this!" Oliver says forcibly, "You can't give up." He says, his voice calmer.

"I haven't given up." Laurel says angrily, "If the chemo and radiation was more than just a stall then I would do it, but it's not. The only thing it would do is make the time I have left miserable, even unliveable." Laurel explains, "Do I you think I like this? Do you think I like the fact that I've spent every minute of every day of the last four months thinking about what this means? About whether I've made the right choice? Do you think I'm doing this to hurt you all? Do you think I like the fact that at least once a week I wake up to Thea screaming in terror about how she can't lose me too? Because I don't, I hate it." Laurel says, becoming upset, "I have months left Ollie, that's the truth. I can't control that that, I can't change that, but what I can do is choose to spend the time I have left under my terms, around the people I love, without being miserable; and that's what I choose." Laurel says and Oliver just hugs her, wanting to help because he sees how upset she is and honestly he is trying to keep his own emotions in check.

"I understand that, Laurel. I do. But, I don't like it." Oliver informs Laurel as they hug.

"I don't expect you too, but I need you to know that if there was something that would really help, if there was a cure, or something that would give me more than extra year of misery then I would say yes in a second." She reveals as Oliver hugs her.

"Promise?" Oliver asks as they break apart, but he is looking Laurel right in the eyes.

"Promise." Laurel responds, not breaking the eye contact.

"I'm going to look into ways that might be able to heal you. I'm going to call in any favours or use any connections that I can think of, and if I find something, something that will cure you or help and give you a better quality of life than the chemo and radiation, do you promise to give it a chance?" Oliver asks, needing get Laurel to give it a chance as he is so far from ready to lose her, he's not ready to give up and doesn't think that he ever will be.

"Yes, I do." Laurel says with a nod.

"Thank you."

"And now I need you to make a promise to me." Laurel tells Oliver, "If you can't find a way to cure me or something that will help then I need you to look out for my family after I'm gone, to protect them and help them because they're not going to be okay." Laurel explains, her voice shaking, "And if I die then you're going to have to there more for Thea. After everyone, and everything she has lost, losing me might destroy her, and she'll need you more than ever, you can't leave her again."

"And she'll have me." Oliver promises, "I won't leave her. And I promise that I will be there for your family, just like you've been there for mine." He says.

"Thank you." Laurel says and the two of them hug once more.

"You don't have to thank me for that, but it won't get to that. I'll find a way for you to beat this." Oliver says as they break apart.

"Yeah, I hope that you do, but Ollie, you can't do something like what you did to save Thea, you've come so far. I don't want you to ruin that because of me." Laurel says.

"I'll do my best, but that's the best I can do." Oliver responds, and honestly it's better than what Laurel was expecting though she knows that she is going to try again to get him to agree that he won't go down a dark path to save her, "So, if you're okay with it I want to reach out to Barry and the others at STAR labs, if there are new treatments they'll know, they might even have an idea about something that can help." Oliver explains, "Felicity has already hacked your medical records and I would like to pass them along to the them, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Laurel says with a nod, not even surprised that Felicity has hacked her records, "I should get back to work. I'll see you later." She tells him.

"Yeah, see you later." Oliver respond and Laurel turns around and heads back to the DA's office and Oliver watches her go, thinking that he's going to whatever it takes to save the life of his oldest friend as he can't lose her, he won't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** So as a New Year's Treat I decided to update again. PLEASE ENJOY. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story.

* * *

After speaking to Laurel Oliver headed back to the loft so that he could get a copy of Laurel's medical records to put on a flash drive and once he did that he called Barry and headed up to the roof to wait as Barry couldn't run into the loft as Donna is still at the loft.

"What's going on? Is something wrong with your actual place?" Barry asks as he arrives on the roof, not too long after Oliver called him.

"Felicity's mom's here, and she didn't know about any of this so we couldn't meet there." Oliver explains.

"Oh, what's going on? Not that I'm not glad for the call, but I'm guessing that you have a reason." Barry comments.

"I do; I need your help." Oliver tells him, honestly it is hard for him to admit that.

"Well you've got it, whatever you need." Barry tells him.

"Thank you." Oliver says gratefully, "It's Laurel, Felicity and I found out yesterday that four months ago she was diagnosed with cancer, Dig and Thea already knew." Oliver reveals.

"I…. I'm sorry." Barry says as he has been filled in on Laurel's and Oliver's history, so he knows how had this must be for him, "How bad is it?"

"Bad." Oliver says, "She only has months. She could have two years if she agreed to chemo and radiation, but she won't because of how bad her quality of life would be with those treatments and because she wouldn't…"

"Be able to be the Black Canary." Barry finishes, realising that.

"Yeah." Oliver says as even though Laurel didn't confirm that he knows her, which means he knows that, "Felicity got a copy of her medical records, I was hoping that Caitlin could have a look, see if there is anything else that can be done. Anything that can give her more time." Oliver asks, holding out the flash drive for Barry to take.

"Of course. We'll do everything we can." Barry promises.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Laurel's one of us, and she's my friend. I'm going to do everything I can to help." Barry promises as he accepts the flash drive, "Is there anything else I can do?" he asks curious.

"Um…" Oliver says, trying to think then realising, "Do you think that Cisco could create something for Laurel's Black Canary outfit to monitor her vitals?" Oliver asks, "Because even though I'm going to try to get her to I don't see her taking some time out."

"Of course. He can do that; I'll get him started on it as soon as I get back to Central City and bring it back as soon as it's done" Barry assures and Oliver just nods, "I better get back, the sooner Caitlin gets a look at these records the better." He comments, "Call if you need anything, if Laurel does." Barry requests.

"Will do." Oliver says and after giving Oliver a nod Barry is once more running back to central city.

* * *

A few hours after she talked to Oliver Laurel isn't at all surprised when Diggle, and Thea arrive to take her to lunch and so the three of them headed to a nearby restaurant, that they have been to many times, to have amazing burgers, fries and milkshakes.

"Do you two really have to do that every time?" Diggle asks as both Thea and Laurel start to dip their fries in their milkshakes, looking rather disturbed as he doesn't understand why they always insist on doing that.

"Yes." Laurel and Thea say together.

"It tastes amazing." Laurel says, "And I can't believe you don't think so."

"You know; I think it was you got me to try this in the first place." Thea comments, looking at Laurel.

"It might have been." Laurel says, thinking back, knowing that it is hard to say.

"So, how did your talks with Lance and Oliver go?" Diggle asks curious, changing the subject before Thea and Laurel can travel down memory lane as in the past four months when they do it just makes them sad.

"Dad didn't take it too well, he told me to do the chemo and radiation, then walked out." Laurel explains, "But, honestly he reacted better than I was expecting." She admits.

"I'm sorry." Diggle says.

"Yeah." Laurel says, before taking a bite of her burger.

"How'd Ollie react?" Thea asks curious once Laurel has eaten the bite.

"He's not too happy about me not doing the chemo and radiation either, but he understood, and he said that he's going to do everything he can to find a way to heal me, and he's reaching out to Barry and the others to see if there is anything they can do." Laurel explains.

"That's good." Thea says, "They might be able to find something." She says, hoping that they can.

"Yeah, they might." Laurel says, causing Thea and Diggle to exchange looks as they realise that Laurel doesn't completely believe that, "I've still got to talk to Felicity, which is going to be hard."

"Yeah, it will be." Diggle says and the three of them drift into silence while they eat.

* * *

After lunch Laurel, Diggle and Thea go their separate ways, and a few hours later, once she finishes work for the day, which is actually her finishing to after Christmas unless something big comes up, Laurel heads to the Arrow Cave. When she arrives by the hidden entrance, not the one in Oliver's office, no one is around so she just walks around. After getting changed into her workout gear, taking everything in, thinking about everything that has happened, and what might happen in the future.

Once she walks around the lair Laurel heads to the cases and she opens hers and she just stands in front of it and stares at it knowing, no matter what anyone says, that she will continue to wear it, that she will continue to fight until she can't anymore.

"Laurel." A voice says after Laurel has been staring for a few minutes and she turns to see Felicity, as soon as she turns Felicity throws her arms around Laurel, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You should have called. We would have come back for this." Felicity tells her, "I've looked into everything I can think too and Caitlin's looking at your medical records and seeing what she can do, and Oliver's reaching out to his stranger contacts. We'll find a way to fix it, we will." Felicity says very, very quickly.

"I know you'll try, but there is a chance that this can't be fixed, that I can't be fixed." Laurel says as they break apart.

"No. I don't accept that and neither should you." Felicity says, "Why won't you do the treatment?" she asks in a concerned, quiet voice.

"I'm starting to really hate that question." Laurel admits, "I don't have long left, I known that since after they performed the first surgery, and for the past for months I've been living with that and part of the reason I've been able to do that is because I still have a life that's more than pain and misery." Laurel explains, "I don't have many choices left, but one I do have is how I live the rest of my life, and I'm choosing to live it the way I want, doing what I want, around the people that are important to me, and not being in pain and misery." Laurel explains, "None of you have to like it, but it's my choice and it's what's going to happen." She says and once more she finds herself being hugged by Felicity.

"None of us want to lose you, Laurel." Felicity says.

"I know." Laurel responds as they once more break apart and the two of them drift into silence.

"So, I've learnt something else very disturbing that you'd be interested in." Felicity informs Laurel, thinking that a chance of subject might be best.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the other night, at the party Darhk crashed, your Dad and my Mom were there, together as in on a date." Felicity explains, with a disturbed look on her face.

"You're kidding." Laurel says shocked.

"I wish I was. They were all over another." Felicity explains with a disturbed shudder.

"Okay, I think I would like to go back to talking about my upcoming death rather than this." Laurel comments, looking disturbed, but a part of her is glad that her Dad has someone.

"Don't joke about that." Felicity says.

"I don't know what else to do." Laurel admits, saying something that she hasn't even told Thea, "I want, I need, things to be normal until they can't be anymore." She admits.

"But things aren't normal." Felicity says, "Even for us. You know that, right?"

"Of course, but that doesn't stop me from wishing they were. I don't want things to be different, until they have to be." Laurel explains, and as she does Felicity suspects that Laurel hasn't exactly accepted her illness even if she has accepted that she is going to die, "I'm going to get some training in before something comes up." Laurel tells Felicity.

"Should you really be doing that?" Felicity asks as Laurel heads over to the training area.

"There is no reason why I can't, plus normal remember." Laurel says before she puts on some gloves and starts to hit the bag. While Laurel does that Felicity heads over to computers, keeping an eye on Laurel as she does.

* * *

For a half an hour Laurel continues to do training while Felicity does stuff on the computers as she watches Laurel at the same time, watching for any signs of something being wrong. When Oliver, Diggle and Thea start to arrive Laurel is doing the salmon ladder.

"Should she really be doing that?" Oliver asks, once he realises what Laurel is doing, looking at Diggle and Thea as he figures that they will know.

"It won't hurt." Thea says, "May actually help her lungs, though she'll likely sleep in tomorrow." Thea explains as she walks over to the salmon ladder.

"Has Laurel seemed like she's accepted what's going on to you guys?" Felicity asks curious, "Because when we talked she just kept saying that she wants things to be normal."

"I think that depends on your definition of accepted." Diggle says, "I think, or more like know, that Laurel has accepted that she is going to die, Thea hasn't, but Laurel has." He reveals, "But what Laurel hasn't accepted is that she is sick, that soon the day is going to come where she can't jump off buildings and beat up ghosts. She isn't ready to, and nothing Thea or I have said has changed that." Diggle reveals and before Oliver or Felicity can say anything an alert goes off on Felicity's computer. Hearing the alert Oliver, Diggle, Thea and Laurel rush over.

"What is it?" Oliver asks.

"Delivery of supplies to the hospital is under attack." Felicity informs everyone.

"Suit up." Oliver says and he, Thea, Diggle and Laurel head to the cases, "Laurel." He says, causing Laurel to turn around, as he figures that he doesn't have a chance of convincing Laurel to stay behind but he still wants to try, "Maybe you should sit this out." He calmly suggests.

"No." Laurel says, "I was diagnosed four months ago and every day since I have gone out and fought for this city and never once has it stopped me or affect what I do. There is so much that I can't control right now, but what I can control is what I do with my last few months, and I choose to spend those months fighting for this city, being The Black Canary and I'm not going to let any of you take that away from me." Laurel says before grabbing her suit and walking away so that she can get changed.

"Unless you want a version of that speech that is ten times as long then I wouldn't try to stop her." Thea explains, grabbing her own suit, "Trust me." Thea says, speaking from experience.

"I know it might not seem like it, but Laurel knows what she can handle." Diggle explains, "And her Doctor has said more than once that she will be fine until she's not and we've still got time before she reaches that point. She can do this." Diggle explains, "The only difference between today and yesterday, when she saved all of us, is that you now know about her diagnosis." Diggle reminds everyone, "She'll be fine out there." Diggle says, having complete faith in Laurel as for the past four months he has seen just how much Laurel can do, even with her illness.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Oliver, Laurel, Thea and Diggle are on their way to where the hospital supplies are being attacked by people who are clearly not ghosts. Diggle is in the van while Thea, Oliver and Laurel are on motorbikes, Laurel and Thea are sharing one.

As they drive, once they arrive at the location, Diggle blocks the path of the truck that is being attacked by eight people on motorbikes, from the front while Oliver, Laurel and Thea come from behind, Oliver and Thea firing arrows as the wheels of the bikes as Thea is driven and as Oliver drives.

"Now Black Canary." Oliver says and Laurel opens her mouth and screams, causing the people to fall to the ground and grab their ears just as Oliver, Thea and then Laurel all jump off their bikes and start to attack and Diggle gets out of the van joins the attack and within a few minutes the people who were attacking the truck have been defeated and the trunk is on its way again.

* * *

While, Oliver, Laurel, Thea and Diggle are out doing what they do Lance is in his office doing his paperwork, that usually takes him about an hour, but which he has been working on all day. The reason it's taking so long is because he keeps getting distracted by the photo on his desk, the photo of his two girls as every time he looks at it he is once more reminded of what Laurel told him and what it means.

He is reading the same sentence for the hundredth time when he hears a knock on his door.

"Dad." A voice says and Lance looks up to see Sara.

"Hi Sweetheart." Lance says, really glad to see her.

"So, what's going on? Why did I have to get here as soon as possible?" Sara asks curious and not being able to help the fact that she is also a little concerned which is why she drove so fast.

"Close the door." Lance request.

"Dad, what is it?" Sara asks, being able to tell that something is wrong, as she closes the door behind her and walks over to her father's desk.

"It's Laurel."

"What about her? Is she okay?" Sara asks worried as she only talked to Laurel a few days earlier and everything seemed fine.

"No, she's not." Lance says, "I only found out this morning and I called you right away, apparently before last night the only people who knew were Thea and Diggle." Lance explains.

"Dad, what is it? What's wrong with Laurel?" Sara asks worried.

"Four months ago she was diagnosed with cancer. It's advanced, and, it's bad." Lance tells his baby girl.

"No." Sara says, refusing to believe that.

"Sara…" Lance starts to say.

"No, she can't." Sara says, "No." Sara says before leaving the office planning on heading straight to the Arrow Cave to ask Laurel herself, to hear from her big sister's mouth that she is sick.

"SARA, SARA." Lance calls after his daughter but Sara just keeps running.

* * *

At The Arrow Cave Oliver, Laurel, Diggle and Thea are just getting back after their mission.

"And that's another night's work for Team Arrow." Felicity comments with a grin, causing Oliver to shake his head.

"It's still early, there could still be something else for us to handle." Laurel comments, hoping that there is as she likes staying busy.

"There most likely will be." Oliver comments, "You did good tonight." He tells Laurel.

"Wow, a compliment, I really am dying." Laurel comments, it being clear that she is joking.

"Guess I better do It more often then." Oliver responds, feeling that going along with Laurel's joke might be best even though the others around the room look less than happy with the joke.

"So, we've got a light starting ceremony to get to. Which means, unless you all want your secrets to get out you all might want to change out of the leather." Felicity tells the others, but before they can respond they all hear,

"LAUREL!" being yelled.

"Sara?" Laurel asks surprised, and she heads up to the platforms where the computers are where she finds her sister.

"Tell me that Dad's wrong, tell me that you're not sick." Sara says as soon as she sees her big sister.

"He told you." Laurel realises, thinking that she shouldn't really be surprised. "Sara…." Laurel starts to say as the others head to another part of the base so that the sisters can have some privacy.

"No, just tell me, Laurel. Just tell me he's wrong, please." Sara begs, looking upset.

"He's not. I was diagnosed four months ago with Paranasal Sinus and Nasal Cavity Cancer that has mastatised to the lungs and, as of six weeks ago, the surrounding bones in my face." Laurel tells her sister.

"No." Sara says, sounding horrified before throwing her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly, "How long?" she asks as he cries while she holds her sister, doing something that she once thought she wasn't capable of doing anymore.

"As of now, about eight months." Laurel says, forcing herself to hold it together as she holds her baby sister who is falling apart, something which hurts her more than anything, because she knows that if Sara saw her lose it then things would be so much worse.

"No, I don't accept that." Sara informs Laurel as she holds her tighter.

"You're not the only one." Laurel admits as he doesn't think a single person who knows the truth has accepted it, "I'm going to tell you something that you're not going to like, but I need you to understand my reasons." Laurel tells his sister, wanting to tell Sara herself before someone else tells her that she isn't having the treatment.

"I'll listen." Sara says as they break apart.

"I've had surgeries to remove as much as many of the tumours as they can, but one was too large." Laurel reveals, "Chemo and radiation is a valid treatment to treat the cancer. it would give me more time, a year and a half at the absolute most, but it would mean that I would spend most of the time I have left in hospital, barely living because of the side effects of those treatments, and would have to give up all this." Laurel explains, referring to the room.

"Laurel…" Sara starts to say, realising what her sister is saying.

"Let me finish." Laurel requests, "Without the chemo and radiation I would have very few minor symptoms, I would be okay, until I'm not. And that's what I want, I want to be able to spend the time I have left doing things on my terms, living the way I want to live, doing what I want to do." Laurel reveals, "I don't expect you to understand or like that, but it's what I've chosen to do and no one is going to change my mind." Laurel tells her sister.

"I do understand." Sara admits as she gets why her sister would make that choice, "I would choose the same thing." Sara reveals, "But, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to do everything I can think of to save you. I'm going to call in every favour I'm owed, look into every whisper of healers that I know about, everything I can think off." Sara tells her sister a she heard about a lot of things when she was in the league which means something has to be able to help her sister, "You saved me, and now I'm going to save you."

"Oliver said that he is going to do the same thing." Laurel reveals.

"Good, I would kick his ass if he's not." Sara says, causing Laurel to smile as she doesn't doubt it.

"But Sear-bear, there might not be a way to save me from this, you need to remember that." Laurel tells her sister as she doesn't want Sara to lose herself in trying to save her, she couldn't bare that.

"I don't accept that, and I'm never going to give up." Sara promises and Laurel just hugs her sister once more not sure what else to say.

"Um, guys, sorry to irrupt but we're all heading out to the lighting ceremony, are you joining?" Thea's voice asks, breaking the hug.

"Want to?" Laurel asks Sara curious.

"Yeah, I think I do." Sara says as she wants to spend as much time as possible with her sister, between investigating ways that may save her, while she can.

"Okay, I'll just quickly get changed." Laurel says before heading to the changing area.

"How's she doing, Thea, really?" Sara asks walking over as Laurel leaves.

"Considering everything, okay." Thea answers, "I think she's more worried about how all of us are handling everything than herself."

"Of course she is, that's Laurel." Sara says, not even surprised by that, "Why didn't she tell me before I left?" she asks, needing to know.

"Because she knew that you needed to get away and she knew that if you knew about her cancer that you would stay." Thea explains, "She wanted you to be happy, and protect you from this. When I asked she said that she's your big sister and that's her job." Thea says, not being able to help but remember the joke she made when Laurel said that because she was reminded of when Oliver said the same thing.

"Well as her little sister I'm going to do everything I can to save my big sister, whether she likes it or not." Sara informs Thea.

"And I'm going to help you." Thea says, "Because it might not be biological but she's my big sister too."

"I know." Sara says putting her arm around Thea's shoulder, "Tomorrow you, me and Oliver should talk and figure out all the possibilities that we have to chase down."

"That's a good idea."

"And we should do something for Laurel, something to show her that things can still be normal even with everything going on." Sara says as she knows her sister and knows, without her saying anything, that that's what she needs.

"How about the two of us, Laurel and Felicity have a slumber party with Laurel's favourite movies and junk food tomorrow night." Thea suggests, doing so because it's something that she's been thinking about for a while, "Could be a good distraction."

"I like it." Sara says as they walk over to Oliver, Felicity and Diggle, "Felicity have you got plans tomorrow night?"

"Um, no." Felicity answers, wondering why Sara is asking.

"Good, you do now. Surprise slumber party with us and Laurel." Thea informs Felicity, there being no room for argument in her voice, "Our place, says eight." Thea suggests.

"You boys can handle anything that comes up, right?" Sara asks, looking at Oliver and Diggle.

"Yeah, we should be able to." Oliver confirms, "How are you doing with everything?" he asks Sara, not being able to imagine how hard this is for her.

"I don't know, but I do know that I am not letting her die, I won't." Sara informs Oliver.

"Neither will I." Oliver responds, "We'll find a way, we have to." He says and Sara, Felicity, Thea and Diggle all nod in agreement, it being clear that none of them will plan on letting Laurel die without doing everything they can think of.

For the next couple of minutes everyone stands in silence until Laurel walks out from the changing area, wearing completely different clothes than she was earlier.

"I'll just put this back then we can get going." Laurel says taking her suit over to its case and within a minute it is back inside.

"Good, we really need to get going it would look really bad if Oliver was late to his own event after cancelling last night." Felicity says once Laurel is done.

"You didn't have to cancel because I collapsed." Laurel informs the others.

"You collapsed?" Sara asks, concerned.

"I exhausted myself." Laurel explains, "It was nothing to worry about." She adds.

"Of course we had to cancel." Felicity says.

"Felicity's right there was no way that we could have gone to the event not knowing what was wrong." Oliver explains as they head to the door, both Thea and Sara putting their arms around Laurel's shoulders and together Team Arrow leave the lair, Laurel feeling touched about the concern her friends, her family, are showing while the others are doing their best not to show just how worried about Laurel they really are.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** I want to thank everyone who has left reviews so, so much, there have been problems with FFN so I haven't been able to respond to them but please know that I am so thankful and I read every single one of them.

* * *

"That was a rather nice speech that Oliver gave." Sara comments when she, Laurel and Thea arrive back at Laurel and Thea's apartment about an hour and a half after they left the Arrow Cave.

"Yeah, he's gotten rather good at them." Thea comments as she closes and locks the door behind them.

"You've written a couple of the speeches he's given." Laurel reminds Thea.

"Yes, but when I have I've used what he's told me. They've been his words I've just written them down." Thea explains as all three of them head over to the couch.

"I still can't believe he's running for mayor, I never thought I would see it." Sara comments.

"I think he'll be a good mayor." Thea tells Sara as the three of them make themselves comfortable, Sara on one end, Thea on the other and Laurel in the middle.

"Honestly, so do I. I'm just surprised that he decided to run." Sara explains.

"Good point." Thea says, "So, it's still early. What should we do?"

"I don't know; all I know is that I'm hungry so whatever we do has to include food." Laurel says and before either Sara or Thea can answer there is a knock on the door.

"Can we order food by just wishing it now?" Thea asks curious, her tone of voice joking.

"It would be handy if we could, but I don't think so." Sara says, "Who's going to get it?" she asks, being pretty sure that they are going to spend at least a few minutes debating who is getting up.

"Thea's closest." Laurel comments.

"So, she is." Sara realises, "Looks like it's you Thea."

"Fine." Thea says and she gets up and heads to the door, when she opens the door she finds Lance holding several bags of food on the other side, "Can you read minds now? Because Laurel just said that she's hungry." She informs Lance as she lets him in.

"No, I can't read minds. I just figured that you could use some food." Lance says as he heads over to his daughters.

"Hi Daddy, sorry about running out on you earlier." Sara says when she sees her father, "I just needed to see Laurel."

"It's okay." Lance informs his daughter, as he puts the food down on the coffee table, "I'm sorry about running out too." He says to Laurel.

"It's okay, but Dad you need to know that I'm not doing the chemo or radiation, I've made up my mind and you're not going to change it." Laurel says, "But I haven't given up, if Sara or Oliver or Thea, or the friends we have at STAR labs who are looking into my condition, find another way to treat or cure me then I'll do it. What I won't do is something that will just give me a few more months of misery, I can't do that." Laurel tells her father, "Please say you understand that Daddy." She requests.

"I don't, and I never will." Lance says, "You're my baby girl, Laurel. So, I don't understand why you won't have the treatment, but I'm not going to let that come between us." Lance tells his daughter, a tear coming to his eye, "Because if you really have only got a few months left then I don't want to spend those months fighting with you, I want to spend them with you." Lance informs his daughter, "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too, Daddy." Laurel says walking over and throwing her arms around her Dad, hugging him.

"So, what you bring us?" Sara asks curious as she looks into the bags.

"Italian, I thought that it was something that you all like." Lance explains as he and Laurel break apart.

"Sounds good." Laurel says and the four of them sit down and eat, having pleasant conversation as they do.

* * *

After spending a few hours together Sara, Thea and Laurel headed to bed while Lance headed home. Due to lack of room Laurel and Sara shared her bed while Thea slept in her room. In the morning both Thea and Sara wake up relatively early, but Laurel continues to sleep in.

"I heard from, Ollie." Thea tells Sara as she walks out into the living area, "He said meeting in half an hour to talk about the different ways to save Laurel."

"Good. Do you think we should wake Laurel up?" Sara asks curious.

"No. Her Doctor said that she needs longer to recover from activities so some sleep could do her some good." Thea explains.

"Okay. I'll leave her a note then." Sara says before heading back to Laurel's room to leave her a note on the bedside table. A few minutes after Sara left the note she and Thea leave, heading to the Arrow cave.

* * *

Not too long after Sara and Thea leave Laurel wakes up due to an excruciatingly bad headache, worse than those she has experienced in the past four months. And so, even though she is awake she doesn't even open her eyes, knowing that it will make things worse, instead she closes them even tighter and curls up into a ball putting the blanket over her head, trying to block as much light as possible, knowing that at some point in the next twenty-four hours she is going to have a very bad nose bleed as that's what always happens.

As she tries to block out as much pain as possible Laurel becomes very glad that there are no pills in the apartment and that the only alcohol is hidden and locked away in Thea's room because right now if it stopped the pain Laurel isn't sure she could stop herself, though the fact that she had to get up would hold her back.

"No, don't think about it." Laurel tells herself as she forces herself not to scream out in pain, "It's just a few hours, you can hold out." She tells herself as she knows that the headaches only last a couple of hours, "Think about something else, anything else." Laurel tells herself and she starts to recite legal code in hopes of distracting herself from the excruciating pain she is in and what she knows could help with it.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Thea and Sara leave Laurel's apartment they arrive at the Arrow Cave when they walk in they find Felicity, Oliver and Diggle are already sitting at the table waiting.

"How's Laurel?" Felicity asks as soon as she sees Sara and Thea.

"Still sleeping." Sara answers, "So, has STAR labs gotten back to you yet?" she asks Oliver as she sits down.

"Not yet." Oliver answers, "So, I think the first thing we should do is go to Nanda Parbat to talk to Malcolm, get his help because he has connections that we don't have, he might know something."

"Why would Malcom help?" Sara asks, "It doesn't seem like something he would do." She says as after everything she knows she suspects that the last thing Malcolm would do right now is help Laurel.

"He'll help because I'll ask." Thea says, "And because it's his fault." She informs Sara.

"What do you mean?" Sara and Felicity both ask, neither having any idea what that means.

"Laurel's doctor suspects that her cancer was caused by what she inhaled when CNRI collapsed, which was Malcolm's fault." Oliver explains, "Right after Christmas we'll make the trip." He says looking at his sister, knowing that it wouldn't be fair to any of them, Laurel especially, if they were gone for what could very well be Laurel's last Christmas, "See what Malcom knows."

"I'm coming." Sara says, "I want to talk to Malcolm for myself, and I want to see Nyssa." She explains as there are a few things that wants to talk to Nyssa about, one of which is thank her everything she did for Laurel, and of course she really wants to see Nyssa.

"Okay." Oliver says, not even surprised by that.

"Seeing Nyssa might be difficult. When Laurel and I were there to bring you back Nyssa destroyed the pit and Malcolm was pissed." Thea informs Laurel

"Even more reason to see her." Sara says, not being able to help her worry, and a little annoyed as the pit was going to be her first suggestion, "Laurel should stay here, if Malcolm has something we can bring it back or the three of you can come." Sara explains looking at Felicity and Diggle.

"Would be best." Oliver says approvingly. "But we need other plans in case Malcolm has nothing, or what is more likely, refuses to help." Oliver says.

"I've heard about a few Sharman and medicine men. One of them might know something. It might take me a little bit to track them down though." Sara tells everyone.

"I know a few too, let's see if they overlap." Oliver says and together the group of five start to talk about all the people and ways there are that might save Laurel.

* * *

Unknown to him half an hour after Laurel woke up in excruciating pain Lance arrives at his daughter's apartment. When he arrives Lance knocks on the door but because he suspects that Laurel, Thea and Sara are still sleeping Lance uses his key to enter.

"Laurel? Thea? Sara?" Lance calls as he walks in.

"In here, Daddy." Laurel calls out and the second she does she really regrets that as it makes things so much worse.

"Laurel?" Lance asks walking into Laurel's room, turning the light on.

"Turn the light off, turn the light off." Laurel says from underneath her blanket, her voice full of pain.

Hearing that Lance quickly turns off the light and hurries over to his daughter, "What's wrong?" Lance says as he sits down on Laurel's bed.

"Headache, bad." Laurel explains, as Lance moves the blanket slightly so he can look at his daughter.

"What can I do?" Lance asks his daughter worried as she winches from the light even though she doesn't open her eyes.

"Nothing, it will pass eventually." Laurel tells her father.

"Maybe I should call your Doctor." Lance suggest, not being able to help his worry, especially when he sees the pain that is on his daughter's face.

"No need, I know what he'll see, plus I'll tell him when I see him at my regular appointment on Monday." Laurel explains, needing to force herself not to scream in pain.

"There has to be something I can do." Lance tells his daughter, hating to see her like this as he can tell that Laurel is in excruciating pain and he hates that.

"Cover the window, close the door." Laurel requests, "Block the lights." Laurel says as tears of pain come to her eyes.

"Of course." Lance says and he quickly gets up and covers the window and closes the door.

"Thank you." Laurel says and Lance sits down on the chair watching his daughter, who continues to do everything she can to ignore the pain that is getting worse.

* * *

For half an hour Lance has been watching his daughter attempt not to scream in pain, feeling his own heart break ever second that he watches, when he hears the front door open and Thea and Sara's voices as they walk in.

"I'll be right back." Lance tells Laurel before once more leaving the room, opening the door as little as possible as he does.

Once her Dad leaves Laurel turns and slightly screams into her pillow as she needs to do something to deal with the pain.

* * *

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Sara asks when she sees her father.

"I came to check on you girls and found Laurel almost screaming in pain." Lance explains, "I had to block all the light out of her room." He explains.

"Headache?" Thea asks as Lance nods, as soon as he does Thea hurries to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sara asks having followed Thea, as Thea puts the kettle on the begins to search the cupboards.

"There are chocolate in the fridge that Diggle buys every time Laurel has headaches, it actually helps and camomile tea helps too." Thea says, "There the only things that can considering Laurel won't take pain medication." She explains as she puts a tea bag in a cup, honestly as she has sat with Laurel when she was having really bad headaches Thea really admires Laurel for the strength she has to resist taking pain pills.

Hearing that Sara heads straight over to the fridge, "The box in the bottom?" Sara ask as she looks inside.

"Yes." Thea answers as she adds the water to the tea and Sara grabs the chocolates.

"Laurel's almost screaming, I don't know if tea and chocolate will help." Lance tells Sara and Thea, looking distressed, "Maybe we should call her doctor."

"There is nothing he can do right now, her headaches last two hours on average. If it hasn't passed soon I'll call and see what he has to say." Thea says, "Here take this and the chocolate in, try and get her to have some, it might just help." Thea explains handing the tea to Lance.

"Okay." Lance says and he takes the tea into Laurel's room while Sara takes the chocolate, Thea stays outside as she knows what Laurel having headaches caused by her condition is like and so she knows that Laurel doesn't need to be crowded.

When Lance and Sara walk into Laurel's room they both head to Laurel's bed, where Laurel, unknown to both Lance and Sara has just stopped silently screaming into her pillows, having done so as soon as she heard the footsteps approaching her door.

"Laurel, the tea and chocolate that Thea said helps is on your bedside table." Lance tells her daughter. While he does that Sara climbs in the other side the bed and moves so that she is under the blanket too, right near her big sister.

"Thank you." Laurel says from where her head is buried beneath her blanket.

"When did your headache start?" Sara asks her sister, keeping her voice as quiet as possible as even with how dark it is she can see the pain on her sister's face, the pain that she is trying to hide.

"An hour ago." Laurel answers, squeezing her eyes to try and prevent the tears that are forming,

"I got you, I'm right here." Sara says as she reaches out and takes her big sisters hands, "Squeeze my hands as you hurt, I can take it." Sara tells her sister.

"Okay." Laurel says and she squeezes her sister's hands, but not too hard as doesn't want Sara to hurt as much as she is hurting.

"Come on I know it's hurting you more than that. I'm pretty tough, I do take after you after all." Sara tells her sister and hearing that Laurel squeezes a little tighter.

Even though he can't see what Laurel and Sara are doing Lance can hear what his daughters are saying and he hates that Laurel is in so much pain and that Sara is hurting so much for her sister.

* * *

For a little over an hour Lance sits by his daughters bed while both Laurel and Sara lay under the blanket Laurel desperately trying not to cry and scream in pain while Sara holds her sister's hands, trying to get Laurel to squeeze them harder if it helps her, not caring about how much it hurts her.

"It's easing." Laurel tells Sara.

"Really?" Sara asks, being very glad about that fact, as she has hated ever second of the last hour, she has hated watching her sister being in so much pain.

"Yeah." Laurel confirms.

"Are you in that much pain whenever you have headaches?" Lance asks his daughter.

"Not that much. That was worse than usual." Laurel says as she moves the blanket from over her head, "But I was told that they would get worse." Laurel explains as she reaches over and turns on her bedside lamp, and surprising the light doesn't hurt, "Much better." She comments as her head doesn't hurt as much as it did a little while ago.

"Do you get headaches like that a lot?" Sara asks worried.

"A couple of times a week, sometimes more, sometimes less." Laurel tells her sister, as she moves the blanket off and sits up.

"Maybe you should rest more." Lance tells his daughter.

"No need, I'm fine now." Laurel says, deciding not to mention that her head still hurts, just not as much as it was.

"You were almost screaming in pain five minutes ago." Sara points out, being amazed at how fast her sister seems to be bouncing back.

"I know, but I feel better now." Laurel explains as she stands up, and both Lance and Sara watch her in worry, "I'm not going to spend all day in bed, not when I don't have to." Laurel says before she heads out into the living room.

"Wow, Diggle was right." Sara comments as she watches her sister go.

"What do you mean?" Lance asks his daughter.

"Thea and I were at that lair this morning, that's where we were coming back from. We were there as we were discussing all the ways that we're going to try and save Laurel. Before we left I talked to Diggle and he explained that while he thinks Laurel has accepted that she is going to die if we don't save her she hasn't accepted that being sick stops her from doing things, and I think he's right." Sara realises.

"So do I." Lance says and he and Sara head out of Laurel's room, walking out to see Laurel and Thea hugging.

* * *

For the rest of the day Laurel has a small amount of pain in her head, but it is a small enough amount that she is able to hide it from her father and two sisters, even managing to do so during the lunch they went to together and the hours they spent together afterwards.

"We should head to the lair. See if anything come up." Laurel says as she comes out of her room after a shower later that night, a couple of hours after Lance left.

"Nope." Thea says, "We've got the night off. The boys are handling things tonight."

"I've told you, I'm fine." Laurel says then she notices all the food that is on the table, "What's going on?" she asks, looking between Sara and Thea.

"Felicity will be here soon; we're having a slumber party." Sara explains, "Or if you prefer we're going to be watching a lot of movies and eating a lot of bad food." Sara informs her sister.

"What movies?" Laurel asks curious.

"Mean girls, legally blond, parent trap, clueless and cheaper by the dozen." Thea answers.

"And I'm guessing that the fact that they are all movies that I really love is the point." Laurel realises.

"Of course." Sara says as there is a knock on the door, "That would be Felicity." Sara says as she heads to the door.

"You hid my musicals didn't you?" Laurel asks Thea as Sara heads to the door, being sure that Sara would have included them in the movies they are watching if Thea didn't.

"Yeah, I figured that after your headache this morning you could do without Sara and I singing along." Thea explains, knowing that both her and Sara used to sing along to musicals all the time, to the annoyance of Laurel, Tommy, and Oliver.

"Thanks." Laurel says gratefully as Sara and Felicity walk over.

"So, are we having anything other than a lot of food that we're going to regret in the morning?" Laurel asks curious.

"Pizza's on the way." Sara explains.

"So, that's a no." Felicity realises.

"Let's grab blankets and pillows to put on the floor and then get started on the food and movies." Thea says and the four of them do just that.

* * *

While, Thea, Laurel, Sara and Felicity are enjoying themselves Oliver and Diggle are just returning to the Arrow cave after dealing with some ghosts when Oliver's phone starts to ring.

"It's Felicity's Mom." Oliver says surprised, "Hello." Oliver answers.

"Oliver, I wasn't sure who else to call. Felicity is with Quintin's daughters and I don't think if it would be good if they knew." Donna's voice says rather quickly.

"Donna, what is it?" Oliver asks confused.

"It's Quintin. He's drunk six scotch's in the last hour and he keeps muttering about how he can't lose his baby girl and I don't know who else to call." Donna explains, sounding worried.

"Where are you?" Oliver asks.

"The pub by the train station." Donna explains.

"I'll be right there." Oliver says before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Diggle asks concerned once Oliver hangs up.

"Apparently Lance has decided to deal with the news about Laurel by drowning his liver in scotch. I'm going to go drag him home." Oliver explains, not blaming Lance for doing that but at the same time not believing that he would do that to Laurel considering everything knowing the affect it would have.

"Want a hand?" Diggle asks curious.

"No, I'll be okay." Oliver says, "Go home." Oliver says, planning on getting changed then heading straight there.

* * *

Completely unaware of the call that Oliver just got at Laurel's apartment Thea and Sara are sitting on the floor while Laurel and Felicity are sharing the couch all four of them watching movies and eating food.

"How many times have you seen this movie?" Felicity asks, looking between Sara and Laurel who are quoting along with the movie.

"About a thousand time." Sara answers with a smile as it was one of the movies that she and Laurel loved to watch the most when they were younger.

"When we first got it on video Dad hid it after about a week because of how many times we watched it." Laurel explains, smiling fondly as she remembers.

"Really?" Thea asks amused as she didn't even know that.

"Really." Laurel confirms with a laugh.

"Wow." Felicity comment, being surprised by that.

"You know I think the fact that you trying to pierce my ears had more to do with Dad hiding the movie than anything else." Sara informs Laurel.

"You did ask me to try." Laurel tells her sister, remembering.

"I thought it looked cool!" Sara explains, her way of defending herself.

"Did it hurt a lot?" Felicity asks curious.

"We didn't get that far, Dad caught us." Laurel explains, remembering that she was just about to stick the needle into Sara's ear when Lance walked in, "He was pissed." Laurel explains with a laugh.

"Really pissed." Sara confirms causing everyone to laugh as they do Felicity looks at Laurel and notice something.

"Laurel do you feel okay?" Felicity asks concerned.

"I feel fine, why?" Laurel asks as Sara and Thea turn around.

"Nose bleed. You must have been expecting it considering the pattern." Thea says a she gets up to grab a box of tissues, not reacting as much as Sara and Felicity as she has been with Laurel when she has nose bleeds caused by her condition, and so she knows just what to do.

"Yeah, I have been." Laurel admits, "After I have bad headaches I get a nose bleeds within twenty-four hours." Laurel explains to Sara and Felicity, as Thea hands her a box of tissues, "Thanks."

"So, this is normal for you?" Sara asks, wanting to understand just what her sister has been going through.

"In the last four months, yeah." Laurel says, "Focus on the movie, not me, things are getting good." Laurel says as it is the part of the movie where the twins realise what is going on.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after getting a call from Donna Oliver arrives at the pub where she is with Lance.

"I've got him. Head back to the loft. I'll see you later." Oliver says to Donna.

"Are you sure?" Donna asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Oliver says and as Donna leaves the pub he heads over to Lance, "Captain."

"Queen, what are you doing here?" Lance asks bitterly.

"Donna called, she was worried. Let's get you home." Oliver says, putting money on the bar to pay for Lance's bar tab.

"I'm fine here." Lance comments, taking another mouthful of his drink.

"No, you're not, and I don't expect you to be." Oliver tells him, "I can't imagine how much you're hurting right now after finding out about Laurel, but what I do know is that the last thing Laurel needs right now is for you to crawl into a bottle." Oliver says as even though his promise to Laurel was to look after her family after she was gone he also promised her months ago that he would be a better friend so that's what he's doing.

"Don't you dare tell me what my daughter needs." Lance says angrily as he turns to look at Oliver.

"Someone has to." Oliver says, standing his ground, "You know Laurel, you know that if she knew you were drinking right now then she would blame herself and that she would spend the time she has left worrying about you rather than looking after herself, and I can't believe you would hurt her like that."

"How dare you." Lance says, throwing a punch at Oliver which he dodges, which causes Lance to fall onto the bar.

"Look, listen to me, Captain." Oliver says, standing next to Lance and putting his hand on his back, "Laurel needs you more than ever, you can't do this to her, she doesn't deserve this." He says, "Let me take you home and help you sober up, and then you can really think about what you're doing." Oliver asks and Lance gives him a nod and so Oliver helps Lance out of bar. As they leave Oliver is thinking about whether he can hide this from Laurel while, through his drunken haze, Lance is thinking about whether or not Oliver is right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

Thank you to everyone who has added to alerts, left Kudos or reviewed/commented. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been two days since Laurel, Felicity, Thea and Sara had a movie night together and Oliver dragged Lance out of the bar. After a few movies Laurel, Felicity, Sara and Thea fell asleep on the floor of Laurel and Thea's living room and Oliver took Lance home where Lance sobered up. Once he was sober Quentin realised that, as much as he hated to admit it, that Oliver was right.

It is currently nine am on a Monday morning and Oliver and Felicity are arriving at the Arrow Cave where Diggle already is.

"Where's Laurel and Thea?" Oliver asks, looking around and not seeing them, "Neither of them answered their phones. I had to leave a message."

"Laurel has a Doctor's appointment every Monday at eight thirty, Thea always goes with her. They turn both their phones off until after the appointment." Diggle explains, realising that there are still a few things about Laurel's illness that Oliver and Felicity don't know.

"How long does her appointment usually take?" Oliver asks curious, wanting as much information as possible about Laurel's condition and the affect it has.

"Depends on what the tests show. If the tests show something odd or irregular, then Laurel's Doctor runs more test and her appointments take longer." Diggle explains.

"How long?" Felicity ask curious.

"Depends. They'll probably be here by ten, ten thirty at the latest." Diggle answers and Oliver and Felicity nod.

"Well until then I guess it's just the three of us." Oliver says, "Darkh's gone underground, let's see what we can find." Oliver says and the three of them get to work.

* * *

An hour later at the hospital Laurel, Thea and Sara who said that she is coming along are sitting in an exam room waiting for Doctor Wilson to come back in the room and discuss Laurel's test results with her.

"So, you've been doing this once a week for four months." Sara says to her sister, "You've subjected yourself to all these tests and then waiting for the results, hoping that they aren't worse than the week before." Sara says to Laurel, being surprised about how calm her sister seems to be, even though she's been waiting for a while.

"Yeah." Laurel says with a nod, "It's okay, Sara, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"No, I want to." Sara says as the door opens and Doctor Wilson walks in not being surprised by their being too people with Laurel as he met Sara when Laurel first arrived at her appointment.

"Laurel, I have your results." Doctor Wilson says as he walks in the room, closing the door behind him.

"Okay." Laurel says, "And?" she asks curious, suspecting that the results are bad as he doesn't usually keep her waiting this long if they are good.

"And I'm sorry to say what we discussed last week has been proven to be true." Doctor Wilson informs Laurel, "Your cancer is progressing much quicker than anticipated and you have several new tumours in your lungs." He says and as he does Thea reaches out and takes Laurel's hand as she knows exactly what it means as it is what they have been dreading.

"What does that mean?" Sara asks as by the looks on Laurel and Thea's faces she guesses that it's really, really, not good.

"It's means that I don't have eight months, Sear-Bear." Laurel tells hers sister, keeping her voice calm a she doesn't want to upset her sister further.

"What? No, how long?" Sara says, using her league training to force herself not to display how worried she is while she looks at Doctor Wilson.

"Six months at the most, but with how fast Laurel's cancer is progressing I would say that four or five months would be more realistic." Doctor Wilson says, "I'm sorry, Laurel." He says in a calm, kind voice.

"Yeah, so am I." Laurel says, forcing a half smile as Thea squeezes her hand, making herself seem like she is okay with what Doctor Wilson has just said as she doesn't want to make things worse for Sara and Thea.

"So what do we do now?" Thea asks, looking at Doctor Wilson, "What option other than the chemo and radiation is there?" Thea asks Doctor Wilson, needing there to be something.

"Well, what I would like is to admit Laurel into the hospital today so that I can perform surgery to remove the new tumours and once more resect the one in your nose and sinuses." Doctor Wilson explains.

"I thought you wanted to wait more before once more doing the resection." Laurel comments, remembering what Doctor Wilson told her.

"I did, until I saw todays results." Doctor Wilson says, "Laurel, your cancer is growing rapidly, resection and removal is the best course of treatment right now." He says, not looking at either Thea or Sara, but directly at Laurel.

"When would the surgery be?" Laurel asks, trying to be rational so that she can get as much information as possible before she makes her decision.

"I can fit you in first thing tomorrow." Doctor Wilson informs Laurel, knowing that because he looked into her schedule before coming to see Laurel.

"Okay." Laurel says with a nod.

"Good. I'll send in a nurse with the admittance paper work and I'll see you a little later to go over everything and answer any questions you have" Doctor Wilson says.

"Yeah, okay." Laurel says and Doctor Wilson leaves.

"I better call Dad, he thought this was just a routine appointment." Sara says before hugging her sister, "It will be okay, Laurel. I'll find a way to heal you." Sara whispers before leaving so that she can make the phone call.

"I'm going to call Ollie, update them on what is going on. If that's okay." Thea says once Sara leaves.

"It is." Laurel confirms, "Can you ask him to stop by the apartment? Explain about the bag and ask him to bring it here." Laurel requests, knowing that Thea will know exactly what she is talking about.

"Sure. Be right back." Thea says before leaving, having given Laurel's hand one more squeeze before she left.

Once Thea and Sara leave Laurel actually allows herself to feel what she has been feeling since Doctor Wilson told her the news, which she wouldn't let herself admit around Thea and Sara, terror. Laurel is terrified of what this all means, she is terrified of the fact that she only has half a year at the most left to live and more than anything she is terrified of the people she loves watching her die and of what's going to happen to them if they don't manage to find a way to save her.

* * *

At the police station Lance is on the phone with his ex-wife who doesn't know about what is going on with their daughter. Because Lance is waiting for some news from either Sara or Laurel to tell him about what is going on with Laurel he is talking with Dinah on his office line while his cell is waiting on his desk right in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm sure the girls will love that." Lance lies, not entirely sure that he is telling the truth as he doesn't know if Laurel has thought about telling her mother about her illness, "What time Wednesday are you getting in? I can pick you up."

"My train gets in at eleven am." Dinah answers, "And you don't have to pick me up. I can take a cab."

"There aren't too many of those left in this city right now. I'll pick you up." Lance says as his cell starts to ring and he sees Sara's name on the caller ID, "Dinah I have to go. I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Dinah says before hanging up.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Lance says, answering his cell as he hangs his office line up, "How'd Laurel's appointment go?"

"Not well, it's bad news, and she's being admitted to hospital." Sara informs her father, feeling that telling him everything is best.

"Why?" Lance asks as he starts to search his desk for his keys.

"There are new tumours in her lungs that her Doctor wants to remove and he wants to resect the one in her nose. Her Doctor said that her cancer is progressing quicker than he first thought." Sara reveals.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Lance says before hanging up and hurrying out his office.

* * *

At The Arrow Cave Oliver, Diggle and Felicity are doing everything they can think to try and track down Damien Darkh.

"Thea and Laurel should have called back by now." Oliver says, looking at the time and becoming worried, "Has Laurel's appointments ever taken this long?" Oliver asks Diggle, knowing that he would know.

"No." Diggle answers, his own concern growing, but before anyone can say anything Oliver's phone starts to ring.

"That's probably Thea saying that they are on their way." Felicity says, hoping for the best.

"Hopefully." Oliver comments, "Hi Thea, are you on your way?"

"No, and we're not going to be coming in." Thea informs her brother.

"What? Why?" Oliver asks, concern clear in his voice.

"Laurel's being admitted to the hospital; she's having surgery first thing tomorrow." Thea informs her brother.

"We'll be right there." Oliver informs his sister.

"Ollie wait!" Thea requests, "Laurel needs you to do something."

"What is it?" Oliver asks.

"There is a black duffle bag in the shelf in Laurel's wardrobe. Can you get it and bring it in when you come?" Thea asks curious.

"Sure, of course. I'll see you soon." Oliver says before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Felicity asks worried.

"Laurel's being admitted to the hospital; she's having surgery first thing tomorrow." Oliver explains.

"That means things are worse. She's either has new tumours, Doctor Wilson has moved up the resection he was planning, or both." Diggle informs Oliver and Felicity, "Last week Doctor Wilson told Laurel that he suspects that Laurel's cancer was advancing faster than he thought it would, that she has less time left than we think, but he wanted to see this week's results to be sure." Diggle explains, "For him to schedule surgery for tomorrow then the results must have shown just that." Diggle explains, feeling that it might be best for Oliver and Felicity to know what is going on before they arrive at the hospital.

"Oh god." Felicity says, sounding horrified as she realises what that means, "We've got to go."

"Yeah, we do." Oliver says and the three of them leave the Arrow Cave.

* * *

By the time Lance has arrived at the hospital Laurel has already been admitted and is in her room.

"Laurel." Lance says, entering the room where he finds Laurel is lying on the bed while Thea and Sara are sitting on the end of the bed, as he hurries to his daughter's side.

"Daddy." Laurel says, giving her father a hug.

"Wait happened?" Lance asks, "Why are you having surgery tomorrow?"

"Tumours have grown in my lungs again. Doctor Wilson wants to remove them as soon as possible and he wants to resect the tumour in my nose." Laurel explains.

"What does that mean?" Lance asks his daughter, as unknown to him both Thea and Sara exchange looks, both of them wondering if Laurel will tell Lance the truth.

"It means that my cancer is progressing faster than first thought. I don't have eight months left." Laurel informs her father, needing to tell him the complete truth.

"How long?" Lance asks as he takes his daughter's hand.

"Six months at the most, but Doctor Wilson said that four or five months is more realistic." Laurel reveals.

"No, no." Lance says, hugging his daughter and crying which results in him basically lying on Laurel's chest.

As Lance cries on his daughter the door opens and Oliver, Felicity and Diggle walk in.

"What happened?" Felicity asks worried as even though they suspected that it's bad news walking in to see Lance crying on his daughter chest makes things seem that they are even worse.

Hearing the question Sara and Thea both get up, both of them feeling that talking to Oliver, Felicity and Diggle away from Laurel and Lance would be best.

"Outside." Sara says and the five of them head out into the hall, Oliver still holding Laurel's bag.

"What's going on?" Oliver asks as soon as he, Felicity, Diggle, Thea and Sara are out in the hall, and the door to Laurel's room is closed behind them.

"Laurel just told Dad that she has less time left than what she told him three days ago." Sara reveals, looking between Oliver, Felicity and Diggle.

"How long?" Diggle asks as Felicity and Oliver just get looks of pain on their faces.

"Realistically four or five months, maybe six." Thea answers, it clearly hurting her to admit that.

"Oh god." Felicity says horrified.

"What surgery is being done tomorrow?" Oliver asks.

"They found more tumours in Laurel's lungs they are going to remove them, and resect the ones in Laurel's nose and sinuses." Sara explains.

"Will that help? Can it help?" Felicity asks and both Sara and Thea shrug as that's the kind of question that they don't have the answer too.

* * *

"it will be okay, Daddy." Laurel tells her father after Sara and Thea have left the room with Oliver, Felicity and Diggle.

"No, it won't." Lance tells his daughter.

"Sara, Oliver and Thea are going to look into other ways. They'll find something." Laurel tells her Dad as even though she isn't completely sure that they will she needs her dad to believe that, "They will, Dad."

"I need you to be right." Lance tells his daughter as he sits up properly, "So, I don't know if this is going to make you feel better but, your Mom will be here on Wednesday." Lance informs his daughter.

"I'll likely still be in here then." Laurel realises.

"You need to tell your Mom; she deserves to know." Lance informs Laurel as he knows how much it hurt him to have Laurel keep that from him, and he thinks it would be better for Dinah to feel that now rather than later.

"And if they find a cure, how I am going to explain that to her?" Laurel asks her father.

"And if they don't? She deserves to know that you could die." Lance tells his daughter as even though he hates to say that he knows that Dinah deserves to know that their daughter is likely to be dead within six months.

"Okay, I'll tell her." Laurel says and she and Lance drift into silence.

About a minute after Laurel and Lance drift into silence the door opens and Thea hesitantly sticks her head in.

"You can all come back in, Thea." Laurel says and Thea, Sara, Oliver, Felicity and Diggle walk back in the room. Thea and Sara walk back over and sit on Laurel's bed while Oliver and Felicity walk over and sit on a two seater couch that is in the room while Diggle walks over and sits on one of the chairs while Lance sits on the other, Lance having pulled his chair over so that he right next to his daughter's bed.

"I got the bag Thea asked me to get." Oliver tells Laurel as he sits down.

"Thank you." Laurel says gratefully and they all drift into an awkward silence.

"You know you don't have to sit here with me." Laurel tells everyone after a few minutes of silence, "Just because I'm stuck in this room is no reason for you to be stuck too." Laurel explains to everyone, "Ollie, Felicity, Dad, you three should get back to work, and you three should get back to, whatever it is that you do when you're not dressed in leather kicking asses." Laurel says, looking between, Sara, Thea and Diggle, trying to make a joke.

"Spending time with you is what I do when I'm not dressed in leather kicking asses." Thea reminds Laurel, knowing how much it means to Laurel to be treated normally.

"Me too." Sara adds with a smile.

"And I'm not going anywhere." Diggle adds.

"None of us are." Lance tells his daughter and they once more drift into silence.

As they all sit in silence, Laurel looks around the room and she sees that everyone is trying not to show how worried they are, how afraid for her they are and she hates that, so she realises that she needs to change the subject.

"So, Dad, how long have you been dating Felicity's mom?" Laurel asks, thinking that it could be the very thing needed to release the tension in the room.

"You told her?" Lance asks, looking at Felicity.

"I thought Laurel could use to be disturbed by something else considering everything." Felicity explains, defending her actions.

"You're dating Felicity's Mom?" Sara asks, looking at her father in shock.

"We've only been on a couple of dates." Lance explains, feeling that he is being interrogated by Laurel, Sara and Felicity, especially considering the looks that the three of them have on their faces.

"Okay, wow." Sara says shocked.

"That's exactly how I felt." Laurel comments.

"Me too." Felicity adds.

"Let's change the subject again." Lance requests, but before anyone can say anything the door opens and Doctor Wilson walks in.

"Doctor Wilson." Laurel greats.

"Laurel. You're certainly popular today." Doctor Wilson says, being surprised by how many people are in Laurel's room.

"Doctor I would like you to meet, my father Quentin Lance, and friends Oliver and Felicity." Laurel introduces.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Mr Lance." Doctor Wilson says, "And I meet Oliver and Felicity Thursday night." Doctor Wilson explains, "Now, Laurel there are a few tests I need to run and a few things that I need to discuss with you in private. So, I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave." He requests.

"For how long?" Lance asks.

"About an hour." Doctor Wilson answers.

"I'll be fine." Laurel assures everyone, knowing that it must be either something bad or really sensitive as Doctor Wilson knows that Laurel is pretty okay with her friends and family being present during tests and discussions.

"Okay, we'll be out in the waiting room." Lance says and he walks over to his daughter and places a kiss on her head, before leaving the others following behind.

* * *

After leaving Laurel's room Oliver, Sara, Lance, Thea, Diggle and Felicity all head to the waiting room.

"I'll be back soon." Sara says when they arrive at the waiting are, and while the others sit down Sara turns around.

"I'll go." Oliver says chasing after Sara, "What are you going to do?" Oliver asks, blocking Sara's path just before she leaves the waiting room, being worried about what she is going to do.

"Darkh and his ghosts are out there which means, even with what she can do, Laurel's going to be a sitting duck in her room, especially after her surgery. I'm getting her something to defend herself with." Sara explains.

"Laurel doesn't need to worry about that, one of us will be here at all times." Oliver explains, "Well keep her safe." He says as the only thing he wants Laurel to worry about is resting and getting better.

"There is six of us and dozens of ghost, we can't cover every way into this hospital every minute." Sara reminds Oliver, "Not to mention the fact that Darkh is smart, it won't be long before he realises that Laurel Lance is hospital at exactly the same time that The Black Canary, aka the person who just messed up his plans, is missing from the streets, and he'll realises what that means" Sara says lowering her voice, so that no one else can hear, "And as soon as he puts that together, which we both know won't be long, Laurel's going to have a huge target on her head. So, I'm not going to let her sit in this hospital without a way to defend herself." Sara tells Oliver.

"Make it a gun." Oliver tells Sara, "Considering everything it would be better than her normal weapons."

"That's exactly what I'm going to get." Sara says before stepping around Oliver and leaving. Once Sara leaves Oliver heads back over to the others and sits down between Felicity and Thea.

* * *

After Sara, Thea, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle and Lance leave Doctor Wilson pulls a chair over and sits next to Laurel's bed.

"So, you finally told all your closes friends and family." Doctor Wilson says to Laurel.

"Yeah, everyone except for my Mother. But she'll get here on Wednesday so I'll tell her then." Laurel explains.

"Good, that's good, Laurel. With your latest results you need the support." Doctor Wilson informs Laurel.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Laurel asks curious.

"Well, there are several things. First of which is that I need to talk to you about you wishes regards to how you would like our medical team to respond in situations. First, if it becomes necessary would you like us to take extraordinary measures to save you?" Doctor Wilson asks curious.

"Yes." Laurel answers as she knows that it will give Sara, Oliver and Thea more time to find a way to save her.

"Okay…" Doctor Wilson says and he starts to question Laurel about every way she wants them to respond, including her wishes in regards to narcotics considering her history, to which Laurel answers no narcotics no matter how much pain she is in. As, if she is going to die then she will do so clean and sober.

* * *

Ever since Sara left about fifteen minutes ago Oliver, Thea, Diggle, Felicity and Lance have been sitting together waiting to be allowed back into Laurel's room.

"How long was Laurel in hospital for after her last surgery?" Lance asks, looking at Diggle and Thea.

"Three days." Diggle answers.

"And she was back to our night activities within a week." Thea explains.

"Against our better judgement." Diggle add feeling the need to.

"If it's the same this time then Laurel's going to be in here Christmas." Felicity says sadly as she realises what that means.

"It could be her last Christmas." Lance says sadly, looking like he is going to cry.

"Which is why we'll make it great." Oliver says, having heard what Lance said, "Whether she is in here or home we'll make sure it's great." He promises.

"Yeah, we will." Lance says, agreeing with that, and Thea, Felicity and Diggle all nod in agreement and the group of five drift into silence, all thinking about what they are going to do to make sure that, what could very well be Laurel's last Christmas, great.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

AN1" Thank you everyone who supports this story. PLEASE, PLEASE, leave a review.

* * *

More than a few hours after Doctor Wilson asked to talk to Laurel in private Oliver, Sara, Thea, Felicity and Diggle are back in Laurel's room all trying to make the fact that she is stuck in a bed in a hospital room as enjoyable as possible for her. Lance would have been with them but he got called to the station with an emergency.

For at least an hour Thea, Laurel, Sara, Oliver and Diggle have all been throwing a ball around while Felicity is doing work that she needs to get done on her tablet.

"You know it's good that we all have good aim and reflects, otherwise we would have broken a lot of things by now." Thea comments as she throws the ball.

"It is good." Sara answers as she catches it then throws it at her sister.

"We're good." Laurel corrects as she catches the ball and throws it at Oliver.

"How's this working as a distraction?" Oliver asks curious as he throws the ball at Diggle.

"Pretty good." Laurel answers as Diggle catches the ball and throws it at Thea.

"Um, we've got a problem." Felicity says as Thea catches the ball.

"What is it?" Oliver asks.

"Ghost's sighting, seem to be heading downtown." She explains and everyone exchanges looks.

"Go." Laurel says, "I'll be fine." She assures them and because she knows Oliver which means she can tell that he is still hesitant "Or if you're worried I could sneak out of here and go with you." Laurel suggests, "It would be fine with me. Actually I would be more than happy to go." Laurel admits, telling the complete truth.

"No." Oliver, Sara and Thea say together, as Thea throws the ball into Laurel's open bag.

"You've got to rest before your surgery, plus the nurses will come in to check on you, which would make you suddenly disappearing hard to explain." Oliver reminds Laurel, "Look, I know you're bored here, but the best thing for you right now is to stay behind, even as much as you hate to hear it."

"I know." Laurel says with a sigh, "You should get going." She tells her friends and Thea walks over to give her a hug.

"I'll stay." Sara tells the others once Thea and Laurel have broken apart.

"You don't have to. I have the gun. I'll be fine." Laurel tells her little sister, "You should go, they could use your help." She says, looking right at Sara, who looks hesitant, and right away Laurel realises why, "I believe in you Sear-Bear, I believe that you can control the bloodlust, but I wouldn't say no to your company if you want to stay."

"I'll help." Sara says and she gives her sister another hug, only doing so because Laurel said she believes in her and she doesn't want to let her down.

"Here. So, you can hear what's going on." Felicity says to Laurel as she hands her a spare coms device.

"Thanks." Laurel says with a smile, "Go." She tells the others and they all head out of the room.

"Damn it." Laurel says angrily, punching the bed, once the others have left as she can't help the frustration she feels as she hates that she's not going to go and fight the ghosts, she hates that she is stuck in a bed getting sicker, while the people she cares about are out saving the day, "No, no self-pity." Laurel tells herself and she takes a deep breath and puts the coms in her ear, planning on helping in any way she can from her bed.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Oliver ask Sara as they make their way through the hospital.

"No, but Laurel believes I am, I'm doing this for her." Sara explains.

"Really?" Oliver asks, not being able to help but be a little surprised by that.

"Really." Sara confirms, as she wants to make Laurel proud of her, and she walks faster so that she can catch up to Thea, "Any tips on how to control this?" Sara asks.

"Don't think about it. Just do your thing, and I'll have your back." Thea assures her.

"I don't doubt it." Sara responds and the group of five continue to walk through the hospital.

* * *

While Sara, Oliver, Thea and Diggle are on their mission with Felicity providing tech support, Laurel is lying in her bed at the hospital listening to the whole thing, and talking to the others too.

"Where did you get this motorbike? It's great." Sara ask her sister through the coms as they drive to the location.

"I brought it from a private seller who customised it for me." Laurel explains, "So don't you dare crash it." She tells her sister, her voice stern.

"I won't." Sara promises her sister.

"You better not." Laurel mutters bitterly and everyone becomes quiet, the only sounds that anyone can hear through the coms are the sounds of everyone breathing.

For the next half an hour Laurel listens through the coms and as she does she knows, without a doubt, that just listening is horrible, she hates not being there with them, she hates that she is so useless to them right now.

* * *

A few hours later Laurel is alone in her hospital room, both Thea and Sara offered to stay, but Laurel convinced them that she would be okay alone so they went back to the apartment, and so Laurel is sitting in her bed, knowing that she should be sleeping, but not being able to.

"You don't have to stand in the shadows, Ollie. I'm awake." Laurel says as she notices a figure standing in the darkened doorway, a figure she immediately recognizes so she doesn't even go for the gun.

"You should be sleeping." Oliver says as he walks in.

"Probably." Laurel admits, "But I can't seem to manage that." Laurel admits.

"No surprises there." Oliver says as he pulls a chair over and sits next to Laurel, "How you doing?"

"Fine. How'd Sara go? Was she okay out there? I couldn't exactly tell through the coms." Laurel comments, it being clear that she is worried about her little sister.

"She was great, didn't lose control once." Oliver explains, not surprised that Laurel is worried about her little sister as he is just as worried about his.

"Good, I'm glad." Laurel responds, "Why are you here Ollie?" she asks curious.

"I know you told Thea and Sara to go home, but I also know you. Know that you could use some company even if you didn't admit it." Oliver explains.

"I don't want them to worry. I don't want anyone to worry." Laurel informs Oliver, and that doesn't surprise him one bit.

"That's not going to happen, and you know it." Oliver tells her.

"Yeah, I do." Laurel confirms and the two of the drift into silence.

"So, your Dad said that your Mom is coming on Wednesday. What are you going to tell her?" Oliver asks curious.

"The truth, or at least as much off it as I can tell her without it raising too many questions." Laurel explains.

"Good plan." Oliver responds and they both drift into silence once more, and for a while they just sit in comfortable silence.

"Do you remember Christmas break, our senior year of high school?" Laurel asks Oliver curious, finally breaking the silence, as it was something she started to think about when she couldn't' sleep and was staring out of the window.

"Yeah." Oliver says with a nod, wondering where Laurel is going with this.

"You and Tommy convinced me to sneak out Christmas eve." Laurel says, remembering.

"After bugging you for a week. Tommy told you that you didn't always have to follow the rules, that breaking the rules can be good." Oliver says, looking amused at how different that is now.

"We went to Tommy's house, Malcolm was gone as usual, and you had somehow gotten your hands on fireworks." Laurel says, "We laid on blanket, on the frozen pool, watching them go off." Laurel says, smiling fondly as she remembers.

"Until our weight broke the ice. We fell through." Oliver remembers, "We all almost got hyperthermia."

"And Dad grounded me for two weeks."

"And you didn't talk to me or Tommy for two months." Oliver says remembering.

"I did really did hold a grudge about that, sorry." Laurel admits, feeling bad about it.

"It's okay, we deserved it." Oliver says with a shrug.

"I think I was madder at myself, I couldn't believe I had let you two talk me into it." Laurel reveals, "Though, it wasn't the first time, so I probably should have learnt my lesson by then."

"It wasn't the last either."

"No, it wasn't, guess I never leant." Laurel confirms and for a few seconds they are both silent

"I miss him, every day." Oliver informs Laurel, wanting her to know that.

"So do I." Laurel says sadly, "I'm sorry, Ollie. I know what it feels like to be the one left behind and I'm sorry that you're going to have to feel that too." Laurel says sadly, looking at her oldest friend.

"No, don't." Oliver says, reaching out and taking Laurel's hand, "This isn't your fault, none of this." He tells her, "You have cancer, that's not your fault. Not in any way."

"Yes it is, Ollie. I choose to stay at CNRI to save evidence for people, and Tommy died because of that choice. Maybe this is my punishment." Laurel says, avoiding looking at Oliver.

"No. Look at me Laurel." Oliver says moving so that he is sitting on Laurel's bed so that he can really look at her, "You stayed because you wanted to save people's livelihoods, because that's who you are and Tommy came back for you because he loved you, he made that choice for himself. It's not your fault, none of this, the only one to blame is Malcolm." Oliver tells her, "And because of this I will get him to help. I will get him to save you."

"You'll try, and I'll always be thankful for that, but we both know that Malcolm isn't likely to agree to help, not after how many times I've tried to kill him." Laurel tells Oliver.

"Thea is going to be the one to ask." Oliver explains as they both know that that means the chances of Malcolm saying yes is more likely, "and if he still says no then I will make him." Oliver promises Laurel as he can't let her die without doing everything he can to help her, no matter what it is that he has to do.

"No, you won't." Laurel tells Oliver, "I'm so proud of you, Ollie, so proud of everything you've done and how far you've come and I won't let you to go backwards, to slip back into your old ways, because of me." Laurel tells Oliver.

"I don't care. I won't let you die without doing everything in my power to save you, I can't." Oliver stresses, looking upset.

"I care!" Laurel says angrily, "I'm going to die, within six months, I'll be dead. Unless you find a way to save me. I desperately want you to find a way, but I don't want my life to cost you your soul." Laurel explains, looking both upset and angry.

"I don't have a soul anymore." Oliver tells Laurel, "Not after everything I've done." He says, completely believing that.

"Yes, you do." Laurel says forcibly, "I've seen it, Ollie. I've seen in the last three months in the way you've been doing things, I see it when you're with Felicity and when you're with Thea, and I know that you still have good inside of you and I will never forgive myself If I become the reason why you lose that goodness." Laurel informs Oliver,

"Laurel…." Oliver starts to say but before he can say much more his phone rings, "Hello." He answers, "Yeah, everything's okay, she's okay. Sorry about worrying you, I'll be home soon." Oliver says before hanging up, "Felicity, she thought that there had been another complication because I have been gone for so long." He explains.

"You should go home, Ollie. I really should get some sleep, I'm getting my chest cut open tomorrow after all, I could probably use the rest." Laurel comments, trying to get Oliver to leave as she doesn't want to argue with him anymore.

"We're not done with this conversation." Oliver informs Laurel, realising what she is trying to do.

"I know, but I also know that we're both too stubborn to be the first to give in." Laurel reminds Oliver, "Go home to Felicity. I'll be okay, like I said I should get some rest." She informs Oliver.

"I'll be back before you go into surgery and I'll sneak you in decent food for after." Oliver promises Laurel, giving her a grin.

"My hero." Laurel says with a playful smile and Oliver gives her a grin.

"I'll see you later." Oliver says before giving Laurel a hug before he leaves. Once Oliver leaves Laurel double checks where the gun that Sara brought her is before she makes herself comfortable and attempts to fall asleep.

* * *

After a couple of hours of restless sleep Laurel wakes to nurses running through the final things that they have to do before her surgery. As that is being done Lance, Sara, Thea, Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle all arrive.

"You didn't have to come." Laurel says, as the nurse who drew her blood walks out of the room.

"Of course we did Sweetheart. You're having surgery." Lance tells his daughter.

"And we have some news too." Felicity informs Laurel, "Good news for a change."

"Oh? What is it?" Laurel asks curious.

"We heard from STAR labs. There are a few experimental procedures that Caitlin is looking into, things that might help." Felicity explains, looking at Laurel.

"That is good news." Sara says happily.

"Yeah, it is." Laurel says, forcing a smile as she won't get her hopes up, not until there is a real reason to.

"So, how long will the surgery take?" Oliver asks curious.

"A few hours, and you don't have to wait here while I'm in surgery." Laurel tells everyone.

"Of course we're staying." Lance tells his daughter.

"You'll just be sitting around for a few hours, doing nothing, I know you all have more important things to do." Laurel tells her friends and family.

"Staying here with you is important." Sara tells her sister, but before Laurel can respond the door opens and Doctor Wilson walks in.

"Laurel, we've got to take you into pre op now." Doctor Wilson says.

"Okay. Guess I'll see you later." Laurel tells her friends and family.

"Yeah, we'll be right here when you wake." Lance promises his daughter and everyone gives Laurel a hug before they leave, as she hugs her sister Sara steals the gun that Laurel has stashed and hides it in her pants to make sure that the nurses or Doctors don't find it while Laurel is gone.

* * *

It has been several hours since Laurel's surgery begun and ever since Oliver, Lance, Sara, Thea, Felicity and Diggle have been waiting in the waiting room, hoping for news about how Laurel's surgery went and how she is doing.

Laurel's surgery has finished but because Doctor Wilson wants to talk to Laurel about everything before her family he is sitting by her bed in post op, waiting for Laurel to wake up.

"Laurel, it's Doctor Wilson, can you hear me?" Doctor Wilson says when he notices Laurel's eyes start to flicker.

"I can hear you." Laurel says as she opens her eyes and looks at Doctor Wilson, "It's bad, isn't it?" Laurel asks.

"How do you feel?" Doctor Wilson asks, standing up.

"Fine." Laurel answers, her voice a little horse.

"Do you have a headache? Chest pain? Are you finding it hard to breathe?" Doctor Wilson asks.

"No headache." Laurel asks, swallowing to take a breath, "Just some soreness in my chest, the same I felt after the last surgery it's not too much, no problem with breathing." Laurel explains to Doctor Wilson, "What happened?" She asks, being sure that it's not going to be good news.

"I was able to remove all the tumours in your lungs, but we weren't able to resect as much of the ones in your nasal cavity as we were hoping to." Doctor Wilson explains, "The size and the position of the tumour has now made it too difficult to attempt another surgery." Doctor Wilson explains, "It's going to keep growing, Laurel, expand into other areas. But, attempting to shrink it is still an option."

"What would that do now, realistically?" Laurel asks as after the research she has done she suspects that it won't be much and even with her outlook looking bleaker chemo and radiation isn't something that she wants to subject herself too considering the little help it will give.

"It would give you a few more months." Doctor Wilson says, "I know that that might not seem like much, but with your outlook that is a lot of time. You should give Chemo and Radiation another consideration, things won't be pleasant, but it will give you more time."

"I don't want more time like that." Laurel tells her Doctor, trying to think of a way to explain what her friends are doing, "I'm not giving up. I have friends looking into other ways, but I'm not doing Chemo and Radiation."

"Other ways?" Doctor Wilson asks confused.

"Yeah, that's complicated." Laurel says, trying to come up with a lie in case he asks more questions.

"Okay." Doctor Wilson says confused, "I don't understand that, but it's your choice." He says.

"So, four months?" Laurel asks.

"Four or five, yes." Doctor Wilson answers, "I'm sorry, Laurel." He says and she nods, "Now, you'll be moved back to your room surgery and if you are okay with it I would like to go and update your friends and family." He says.

"Yeah, that's fine." Laurel says, knowing that everyone will be worried.

"I'll come back to check on you later." Doctor Wilson informs Laurel before getting up and leaving.

"Four months." Laurel says to herself once Doctor Wilson leaves, "I have four months to live." Laurel says to herself quietly and as she does she feels tears well in her eyes, because she doesn't want anyone to see her cry Laurel turns, winching in pain thanks to her surgical wounds, away from where the nurses are, and allows silent tears to roll down her face.

* * *

Ever since Laurel has been in surgery Oliver, Thea, Sara, Lance, Felicity and Diggle have been sitting in the waiting area, waiting for some kind of news.

"It shouldn't be taking this long." Lance says as he worriedly paces the room, "We should have heard something by now." He says.

"Captain." Oliver says as he notices Doctor Wilson down the corridor.

"What?" Lance asks, turning to face him.

"Doctor Wilson's coming." Oliver explains as he stands up.

Hearing what Oliver said everyone stands up and walks over to where Doctor Wilson is walking in the room.

"How's Laurel?" Lance asks as soon as Doctor Wilson is standing before them.

"She's out of surgery and doing well, I just left her and she has a bit of pain, but it's how much is expected, and is doing quite well." Doctor Wilson explains.

"How'd the surgery go?" Thea asks.

"We were able to remove all tumours in Laurel's lungs, but we weren't able to resect the one in her nasal cavity as much as we were hoping to." Doctor Wilson informs everyone.

"What does that mean?" Sara asks worried.

"It means that it would be too dangerous to try and preform any more surgeries on the tumour in Laurel's nose and sinuses." Doctor Wilson informs everyone, "I'm sorry, this isn't good news." He says.

"What exactly does that mean?" Oliver asks as he puts an arm around Thea and Lance puts an arm around Sara.

"It means that four, maybe five months is what Laurel has left. I can't perform any other surgeries on the main tumour, but if Laurel wishes I will continue to perform surgery on any other ones that occur, if they can be safely operated on." Doctor Wilson explains, "No, Laurel will be moved back to her room soon and when she is I'll send a nurse back to get you." He says before leaving.

After Doctor Wilson leaves everyone just sits back down with looks of both shock and pain on their faces, everyone thinking about how they can't lose Laurel.

"We need to find a way." Felicity says quietly.

"We will, I will." Oliver promises and the group drift into silence.

* * *

Half an hour after Doctor Wilson came to talk to everyone they are all allowed into Laurel's room. When they enter Laurel's room everyone finds Laurel lying on her side, tears rolling down her face.

"Laurel?" Lance asks concerned as he hurries to his daughter side.

"I'm fine, Daddy." Laurel assures through her tears

"No, you're not." Thea says as she climbs onto the bed and lies against Laurel's chest, as soon as she is lying Laurel puts her arms around Thea.

"And that's okay." Sara says as she climbs onto the bed too and lies behind Laurel, putting her arms around her big sister and rests her head on Laurel's shoulder.

As Sara does that Oliver walks over and squats down next to where Lance is sitting, looking sadly at his daughter, hating that Laurel is in so much pain.

"You don't have to be strong all the time, Laurel." Oliver tells her, "It's okay to allow yourself to feel what you're feeling." Oliver says as he pushes Laurel's hair out of her face, "And we'll figure out a way to save you, we will." He promises.

"You'll try." Laurel corrects, "And that's all I could ask." she says.

"I'll do more than that." Oliver promises, his voice being only loud enough for Laurel to hear, before he gets up and walks back over to where Felicity is and puts his arm around her as she looks close to tears to.

After Oliver's words the room drift into silence, the only sounds being that of Laurel, who is nestled between Thea and Sara, crying, everyone watching her with looks of worry on their faces, no one sure what to say or do to help her pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for all the support you give me. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It takes about half an hour for Laurel to stop crying and once she does Laurel rolls onto her back and Sara, Laurel and Thea sit together on Laurel's bed while the others sit around the room and once Laurel has stopped crying everyone does their best to try and distract her, something which they attempt to do for the rest of the night.

At ten thirty the next morning, after spending most of the night and morning at the hospital with Laurel, Lance heads to the train station to pick up Dinah and he arrives five minutes before her train is due to get in and so he arrives at the platform just as Dinah is disembarking.

"Quentin." Dinah greats once she has walked over to him.

"Dinah." Lance greats.

"I'm glad to see you." Dinah responds.

"So am I." Lance responds.

"Where are the girls? I thought that they would be here." Dinah responds and as soon as she says the words she sees the looks that is on Lance's face, "Quentin, what is it? I knew something was wrong, I knew it. Where are our girls? Are they okay?" she asks, looking upset.

"No." Lance answers and Dinah gasps, "Sara and I only found out last Friday, before then only two people knew, and Laurel didn't want to tell you over the phone."

"Quentin, just tell me, whatever it is." Dinah requests, looking upset.

"Laurel has cancer; she was diagnosed four months ago. It's advanced and spread, it's bad, Dinah." Lance says, hating that he has to tell his ex-wife this.

"No, no, no." Dinah says, looking horrified as she begins to cry, seeing that Lance pulls her into a hug, knowing that it won't help, because nothing helps him, but wanting to try anyway.

* * *

While Lance is picking Dinah up from the train station, Laurel is lying in her hospital bed with Thea and Sara sitting with her, Felicity is at Palmer Tec doing some work that she can't avoid any longer, and Oliver is at the Arrow Cave almost breaking the work out equipment.

"Is that helping?" Diggle asks as he walks in.

"You should have called me as soon as you found out." Oliver says angrily as he once more hits the equipment, and honestly Diggle isn't surprised by this conversation as he's been expecting it for days.

"Laurel asked me not to say anything. I had to respect that, especially considering everything." Diggle explains.

"It's Laurel, you know better than almost anyone what that means, you should have called me." Oliver tells Diggle, not believing that he didn't.

"I couldn't break Laurel's confidence. She's my friend and after everything that happened when you and Felicity were gone I owed it to her not to say anything." Diggle explains, "Do you know what was different about yesterday?"

"We found out that Laurel had even less time than we thought?" Oliver asks, wondering where Diggle is going with this.

"No, Laurel showed how scared she is, how upset." Diggle answers, "Laurel's cried since she found out, she's been scared, but not like she was last night." Diggle explains, to tell the truth it shocked him to see Laurel how she was the night before, "For months Laurel has been protecting everyone around her. She didn't call you and Felicity because she wanted you to be happy. She's been pretending that everything is normal around me and Thea because she doesn't want us to worry, which is why she didn't tell her family." Diggle tell Oliver, needing him to understand, "Did you know that when Laurel and Thea first went to Nanda Parbat Malcom refused to bring Sara back?"

"No." Oliver answers, though that doesn't surprise him.

"After he refused Laurel could have asked him to use the pit to heal her, it would have saved her, but she didn't." Diggle explains, walking over to Oliver, "She didn't because she was going to try again to get Malcolm to bring Sara back and she knew that if he saved her then he wouldn't save Sara too. She chose to save her sister's life over her own because that's who she is." Diggle explains, knowing that because he has talked to Laurel, "She's dying and she's more worried about all of us."

"The other night she told me that she doesn't want me to lose my soul trying to save her." Oliver reveals, "But it's Laurel, I don't know if there is anything I wouldn't do to try and save her." Oliver admits as he sits down on one of the steps.

"I know that, and so does Laurel." Diggle says as he walks over and sits next to Oliver, "Do you know what is one thing I've learnt about Laurel in the last year?" he asks curious.

"No." Oliver answers.

"That she's so much stronger than we all thought, she can handle more than we knew, but what she wouldn't be able to handle is something bad happening to one of us because we're trying to save her." Diggle tells Oliver.

"I know." Oliver responds, hating that.

"I don't want her to die either, Man. That's the last thing I want." Diggle says, telling the truth as he's started to see Laurel as a sister, "But I know that if we go down a dark path to save her then that will hurt more than her cancer or dying ever could, and I don't know if I could do that to her." Diggle admits, feeling torn as he wants to save Laurel, but he doesn't want to hurt her to do it.

"I could." Oliver admits, surprising Diggle "If it meant saving her I could." He says and before Diggle can respond there is flash of lightning and Barry Allen is standing in front of them.

"Has Caitlin found something?" Oliver asks as soon as he sees Barry, hoping that the answer is yes.

"Not yet. She's still looking." Barry explains, "Caitlin said that Laurel's medical records have been altered, that Laurel's sicker." He says, looking confused.

"Yeah, she is." Oliver confirms, "What are you doing here, Barry?" Oliver asks curious.

"Cisco finished this." Barry says showing what looks like a radiation detector that Doctor's wear, "I guess Laurel won't need it for a while, but it's got all of Laurel's normal vitals programed in, can be remotely monitored and is designed to be attached to the underside of the tank top Laurel wears. It will monitor all Laurel's vitals in the field, let you know if she's not okay."

"Thanks, Barry." Oliver says, gratefully, "If Laurel has her way she'll be back behind a mask soon." He comments.

"How's she doing?" Barry asks, clearly concerned.

"Okay, considering." Diggle answers, "I was just about to convince Oliver to come back to the hospital. Do you want to join us?" he asks curious.

"Sure." Barry responds.

* * *

"So, Mom should be here soon." Sara says to her sister a while after their Dad left to pick up their Mom. Laurel, Thea and Sara are the only ones in the hospital room, all three of them sharing Laurel small hospital bed.

"Yeah, she should." Laurel responds.

"You're worried about how she's going to handle the news." Thea realises.

"Yeah, I am." Laurel confirms, and Sara gives her a questioning look, "When you and Dad, and everyone else found out you knew that there were other possibilities that might work, Mom doesn't." Laurel explains, looking at her sister.

"Yeah, that's going to make things hard." Sara realises, "There's still hope, that's all we've got to tell her." Sara informs her sister, not having no idea about what else to tell their mother.

"Yeah, guess so." Laurel responds, not sure what else to say and the three of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes Laurel, Thea and Sara are quit until the door opens and Dinah hurries in, closely followed by Lance.

"Mom." Laurel says and Dinah hurries over to her daughter and hugs her tightly.

"Laurel, oh, Laurel." Dinah says as she hugs her daughter tightly.

"It's okay, Mom." Laurel says as she returns the hug and her mother starts to cry.

"No you're not." Dinah says sadly, "I'm sorry, Laurel. This isn't fair."

"No, it's not." Laurel tells her mother.

"Let's give them some time alone." Lance says to Thea and Sara.

"Yeah, we should." Sara says and she and Thea get up and the two of them, along with Lance, leave the room.

"You should have called." Dinah informs Laurel, "Why didn't you call?" she asks and once more Laurel finds herself explaining her reasons for what feels like the hundredth time.

* * *

It has been a little while since Lance, Thea and Sara left Laurel's hotel room and ever since they did they have been standing outside Laurel's hospital room, waiting for some kind of sign that things are okay enough for them to enter again, when Oliver, Diggle and Barry arrive.

"Barry." Thea says, surprised to see him.

"Yeah, hi." Barry responds.

"So, you're Barry, good to know." Sara says with a smirk as she has heard a lot.

"Barry Allen, Sara Lance, Sara, Barry." Oliver introduces, "And you remember Captain Lance."

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you." Barry says to Sara, "I'm glad you're alive, again. Sorry, you might now want to think about that, sorry." He says rather quickly and Diggle clears his throat, "Captain, it's nice to see you again." He says, looking away from Sara to look at Lance.

"Wow, everything's true." Sara says amused

"Yep." Thea confirms, also looking amused.

"Don't you work for CCPD? What are you doing here?" Lance asks confused and it's in that moment that everyone else in the hallway realises that Lance has no idea about Barry being The Flash.

"Laurel and Barry are friends, Barry had some person business to attend to in town so he thought he would come visit." Oliver says, it being the first lie that he can think of and because of how good of a liar he is it's believable.

"Oh, that's nice of you." Lance says, suspecting that there is more going on that he knows so he decides to ask later, and everyone drifts into silence.

For a little while Lance, Sara, Thea, Oliver, Diggle and Barry stand outside Laurel's room until the door once more opens.

"You can come back inside." Dinah says as she opens the door, looking upset, something which doesn't surprise anyone, and everyone heads into Laurel's hospital room.

"Barry." Laurel says, surprised to see him.

"Hey, Laurel." Barry says, walking over, "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad. It's good to see you." Laurel responds, feeling touched that he decided to come see her, "Oh, Mom this is my friend Barry Allen, I would like you to meet my mother Dinah Drake." Laurel introduces.

"It's nice to meet you." Barry says with a polite smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Dinah responds.

"So, how long are you going to be in her for?" Barry asks Laurel curious as Thea and Sara sneak out of the room.

"My Doctor said that as long as I don't have any complications then I'll be realised tomorrow night." Laurel says, saying what everyone except for her mother and Barry already know.

"Good, that's good." Barry responds, looking glad about that, "So, um I've got to get back to Central City, but if you need anything just call." He says looking at Laurel.

"That's okay, thank you for coming Barry." Laurel tells her friend.

"You don't have to thank me." Barry says walking over to Laurel, and giving her a hug, "Caitlin might have something in a few days and Oliver has a gift for you from Cisco. We're all working on this." He explains in a whispered voice as he hugs Laurel.

"Thank you, and thank them for me too." Laurel requests, her voice also a whisper.

"Will do. See you later." Barry says before heading over to Oliver and Diggle.

"Were are Sara and Thea?" Barry asks them in a whisper.

"Organizing a surprise." Diggle explains.

"Ah, okay. I'll see you later." Barry tells them.

"See you later." Oliver responds and Barry leaves.

* * *

After sneaking out of Laurel's hospital room Thea and Sara head to Palmer Tech to see Felicity. As soon as ty get their they are both allowed straight in to see Felicity.

"How's Laurel?" Felicity asks as soon as she sees them, "How'd your Mom react to everything?" She asks Sara.

"Laurel's doing okay, considering." Thea answers.

"And I'm not exactly sure how Mom took everything." Sara admits.

"So, Laurel's still on track to be discharged tomorrow night?" Felicity asks curious.

"Yep. I talked to Doctor Wilson and he said that Laurel's likely to be released between six and six thirty tomorrow which means we have to have everything ready by no later than seven." Sara explains as she and Thea sit down across from Felicity.

"Okay, well what do we have to get done?" Felicity asks, looking between Sara and Thea.

"Decorations would be a good place to start. Laurel and I haven't been big fans of Christmas for a while, so we have none." Thea explains and hearing that Sara automatically looks down at the ground in guilt as she realises exactly why that would be.

"Okay, decorations. What else?" Felicity asks curious.

"Food. We kind of need that for a surprise dinner." Sara comments.

"Oliver said he'll handle that. He said he'll cook the whole thing." Felicity explains to Sara and Thea.

"Is that a good idea? Can Oliver even cook?" Sara ask with a frown in her experience the answer to both of those questions is no.

"He learnt while we were taking a break. He got really good." Felicity explains.

"Good to know." Sara responds, "Okay, what else do we need to do?" she asks, looking between Thea and Felicity.

"We're going to need a bigger table, or another one at least." Thea says, "our current one fits six and there is, what, ten of us?"

"The three of us, Laurel, Oliver, Diggle, Lyla, Mom, Your Mom, Your Dad. Yeah, that's ten." Felicity confirms, "Plus baby Sara." She adds.

"Hang on, Felicity's Mom just went on a date with your Dad and now your Mom's here too and we're all having dinner. Is that a good idea?" Thea asks, not being able to help but think that it would be a very, very bad idea.

"Mom talked about the person she was dating during the last family dinner we have; she'll be fine with it." Sara answers, being sure that her mom won't make a big deal out of things.

"I'll talk to Mom beforehand, explain everything." Felicity assures the Thea and Sara, "Now the big question is how are we going to get everything done without Laurel realising that we are up to something?" Felicity asks curious.

"We'll just have to be smart about this." Sara says, "Everyone said that they'll help so all we have to do is come up with lies about why we have to go, but make sure that at least a couple of us are with Laurel." Sara explains, "Plus I doubt Mom will leave her."

"True, okay, we can do this." Felicity realises.

"For Laurel." Sara says.

"For Laurel." Thea and Felicity repeat, the three of them exchanging smiles.

* * *

It has been about an hour since Barry left the hospital and in that time Dinah has been talking to everyone and Laurel, Diggle, Oliver and Quinten have been doing their best to answer Dinah's questions without outright lying or saying something that will give away a secret that they are keeping.

"That looks appetising." Laurel says sarcastically, looking at her lunch which has arrived.

"No, that's no good." Dinah comments, "Are you allowed outside food?" She asks her daughter curious.

"Yeah, I am." Laurel confirms.

"Good, I'll go get you something, I'll be right back." Dinah tells her daughter, hugging her before she leaves.

"What's going on?" Laurel asks as soon as her mother leaves.

"What do you mean?" Lance asks, pretending to be confused.

"Thea and Sara, they snuck out when Barry was here, what's going on?" Laurel asks, being able to tell that something is being kept form her and honestly she doesn't like it one bit.

"Nothing you have to worry about." Oliver informs Laurel.

"Oliver." Laurel says in a waring tone of voice, "Just because I'm in this bed doesn't mean you have to protect me from whatever is going on." She tells him, "I'm not fragile."

"It's nothing bad." Diggle assures her, "They just went to see Felicity."

"About?" Laurel asks.

"No idea, they just said they wanted to talk to Felicity about something." Oliver comments.

"A huh." Laurel comments, it being clear that she doesn't believe him as she knows that there is something that isn't being said. She knows that she is being lied to, which she really doesn't like.

* * *

Hours later Laurel has convinced her family and friends to go home, or in Dinah's case to her hotel, and she is alone in her hospital room. Due to the fact that she has memorised the staff night shift schedule at about one am Laurel is able to sneak out and onto the hospital grounds for some fresh air, taking the gun with her, without being caught.

Laurel has been outside for a few minutes when she hears footsteps so she quickly draws the gun and turns to face where the footsteps came from.

"It's okay, Laurel. It's just me." Diggle says, raising his hands in surrender.

"John, what are you doing here?" Laurel asks confused as she puts the safety back on the gun and puts it in her pants.

"We're taking turns watching the hospital in case Darhk or anyone else decides to pay you a visit." Diggle explains, "I saw you sneaking out." He explains.

"So you're babysitting me." Laurel says as she sits down on a bench, "Without telling me." She says annoyed.

"We didn't want you to worry." Diggle admits.

"So, who do I have to thank for this? Oliver, or one of our sisters?" Laurel asks curious, knowing that it would have been one of them.

"All three actually." Diggle answers.

"Of course." Laurel responds.

"They were worried." Diggle says, "We all were." He explains, "But we should have told you."

"Yeah, you should have." Laurel says and the two of them drift into silence.

"How you doing, Laurel?" Diggle asks curious, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes.

"I don't know." Laurel admits, "I think finally having no choice but to tell everyone was a good thing, but now that's all they see." She admits.

"What do you mean?" Diggle asks curious.

"Mom, Dad, Sara, Ollie, Felicity, they're just seeing me as someone who is dying, not me, right now, or at least that's how it seems." Laurel explains, "And I hate that."

"They just need time, Laurel. It's only been a few days. When I found out it took me a while to accept, and they're the people who love you the most, it's going to take them longer." Diggle reminds Laurel.

"Yeah, I know." Laurel says with a sigh, "I just want things to go back to normal."

"They, won't. They can't, not now. You know that, right?" Diggle asks, not being able to help but worry about Laurel's constant desire for things to be normal, though he honestly gets it to a degree.

"Yeah, I do." Laurel responds, knowing that she wishes that it wasn't true, "I should get back. The nurses will be checking on me in five minutes. Night John." She says, telling the truth.

"Night, Laurel." John responds and Laurel heads inside and back to her room, Diggle watching her go as she does, watching for signs of danger.

* * *

After talking to John Laurel is able to make her way back to her room and back into her bed without getting caught. Once she Is back in her bed Laurel attempts to fall asleep but she finds that a lot more difficult than sneaking out, so difficult that she doesn't get to sleep until over an hour after she returned to her room. Laurel not getting to sleep until so late results in her sleeping in something which everyone else is glad about as makes it easier to hide that they are up to something.

As it is Laurel spends most of the day giving her friends and family suspicious looks when they spend most of the day coming and going, not really giving good explanations for where they are going or why.

"Everything looks good, Laurel. I see no reason why you can't go home." Doctor Wilson informs Laurel at six fifteen pm Christmas eve.

"Great, I'm not the biggest fan of hospitals." Laurel comments.

"I know. Take things easy for the next couple of days, then after that I see no reason for you not to go back to your regular lifestyle." Doctor Wilson informs Laurel.

"Okay."

"Good, I'll see you a week from Monday for your regular appointment." Doctor Wilson tells Laurel.

"Of course, thank you Doctor Wilson." Laurel responds.

"No need to thank me Laurel, it's my job." Doctor Wilson responds, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Laurel says and Doctor Wilson leaves the room, leaving Laurel, her parents and Sara.

"Let's get you home." Sara says picking up her sister bag.

"Let's." Laurel says as she jumps down from her bed, "So, now that I'm officially discharged can one of you tell me what's been going on all day?" Laurel asks curious as she walks over to her family.

"Nothing's been going on, Sweetie." Dinah tells her daughter as the Lance family walks out of the hospital room.

"Ah huh." Laurel says it being clear that she doesn't believe her mother.

"It's nothing bad, I promise you that." Lance assures his daughter.

"If you say so." Laurel says, though she can't help but look between her father, mother and sister, suspiciously, wondering what they are up to.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Laurel, Sara, Lance and Dinah arrive at Laurel's apartment building and the entire time that they walk towards her apartment Laurel is sure that her mother and father desperately want to say something, she also suspects that Sara wants to too, but she is doing a better job of hiding it than their parents.

"Am I going to find out what the hell is going on soon?" Laurel asks her sister curious as they walk towards the apartment door.

"Yep." Sara says with a smirk and she walks faster.

"Okay, this is getting annoying." Laurel mutters to herself as they reach her apartment door and her father pulls out his spare key and walks in followed by Sara, then her mother and finally Laurel walks in, thinking that it would be good to be home rather than a hospital.

As soon as she walks into her apartment Laurel is shocked as the entire apartment is covered in Christmas decorations and there is food covering two tables.

"What…." Laurel starts to say, looking shocked by before she can say more she is cut off.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, LAUREL." Oliver, Thea, Felicity, Donna Smoke, Lyla, Diggle, Sara, Lance and Dinah all say, cutting Laurel off and causing her to look around in complete amazement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you to everyone who gives support for this story. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

"I…..." Laurel says amazed as she looks around, not sure what to say, "Thank you." Laurel tells everyone, "Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank us." Thea says walking towards Laurel, "We wanted to do something to celebrate you coming home from hospital and so we decided to combine it with Christmas." Thea explains.

"Thank you." Laurel says, hugging Thea.

"I didn't work alone we all played our parts." Thea responds in a whisper as they hug.

"So, this is what you all did today." Laurel says, once she and Thea break apart, looking around at everyone, at all the people who matter most to her.

"Yep, we wanted it to be a surprise." Sara explains, "You're not still mad are you?" he asks her sister curious.

"No, I'm not." Laurel responds before hugging her little sister. Once Sara and Laurel break apart Laurel smiles at her parents before walking over to Oliver, Felicity, Donna, Diggle and Lyla who is holding Baby Sara.

"Everything looks so amazing; you didn't have to do all this." Laurel says, looking at her friends, her family, in amazement.

"We know we didn't have to, we wanted to." Oliver explains and he and Laurel exchange looks and everyone drifts into silence.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving. So, how about we eat." Lance suggests, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Laurel say and everyone walks over to the tables. Oliver sits at the head of the table with Felicity on his right and Thea on his left, Laurel is next to Thea and Diggle next to Felicity, Sara is next to her big sister, Lyla's next to her husband, with baby Sara between them, Donna is next to Lyla and Dinah is next to Sara with Lance sitting at the other end of the table with.

"Wow, this all look so great, Oliver." Dinah comments, looking amazed by the food.

"You cooked?" Laurel asks, looking at Oliver.

"Yeah."

"Wow, Ollie, I'm impressed." Laurel says amazed, "I hope it tastes as good as it looks."

"It will." Felicity says, "Oliver's become a great cook." She reveals.

"Then I say we shouldn't let all this amazing food just sit here." Donna comment.

"Here, here." Lyla says, agreeing.

"Before we eat I want to say a few things." Oliver says standing up.

"Wow, you really have gotten used to this whole giving speeches thing." Thea comments and those who know about Oliver being the Green Arrow share amuse looks while Dinah and Donna are just thinking that Felicity is talking about the fact that he is running for mayor.

"Everyone in this room has been hurt, quiet often by someone else in this room, or more than one person." Oliver says, his eyes briefly lingering on Laurel and Sara, "We've made mistakes and made bad choices, been lost and found, and yet here we all are, together; being there for each other when we need one another the most. Because we're a family. Not the most conventional of course, but a family none the less. So, as we all sit her together, dreading what may happen in days to come, we need to remember what it's taken to have us all here together, what we've been through, what we lost and what we've gained. And, so let's raise our glasses and toast to that, to Family." Oliver says, picking up his glass.

"To family." Everyone else says raising their glasses and toasting too.

"That really well said, Oliver." Laurel tells him and he nods, "And now I would like to say something." Laurel says sanding up, "First I want to thank you all for all this, it's so incredible and means more than I could say." Laurel reveals, "Second, like Oliver said we've all been through a lot of things, and we're all going to go through a lot of things in the future, but the fact that we're all hear together, despite our differences and history, is incredible. And, I know that as hard as the days to come are going to be the fact that we're all here for each other will help make whatever is to come just a bit easier to deal with." Laurel says before sitting down.

"Wow, you two, way to bring down the mood." Sara says jokingly.

"Sara's right, let's eat." Felicity says smiling and they do just that, everyone trying not to think about the fact that this could very well be the last Christmas that they spend together.

* * *

A few hours later after having a great dinner together, after which they all just spend some time together, basically everyone has gone home leaving just Laurel, Sara, Dinah and Lance.

"Maybe I should stay." Dinah says as Laurel tries to get her parents to leave.

"Mom, I'll be fine and Sara and Thea are here, I'm not alone." Laurel tells her mother, "You should go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Laurel tells her mother.

"Call if you need anything." Dinah says before hugging Laurel, "I love you."

"Love you too." Laurel respond and she and Dinah break apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Lance tells his daughter, having just hugged Sara, "I love you."

"Love you too." Laurel responds and Dinah and Lance leave the apartment leaving just Sara, Thea and Laurel.

"So, I don't know if you're interested but I have loaded ever Christmas episode of Friends in chronological order, interested?" Sara asks her sister curious once their parents have left.

"Very." Laurel responds.

"And I had Ollie pick up a few extra things when he was doing the shopping, I think it's time to break it out." Thea says heading to the freezer where she pulls out a pint of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream.

"Nice." Sara says with a smile as Thea grabs three spoons and all three of them make themselves comfortable on the couch and start to watch friends. As they do Laurel looks between Sara and Thea, thinking that if she is dead in four months then she wants to spend as many nights like this as possible.

* * *

Hours later, hours after she finished watching Friends with Sara and Thea Laurel finds herself unable to sleep and so, being careful not to wake her little sister, Laurel gets up and climbs out onto the fire escape where she just sits and thinking about everything. Laurel thinks about everything that is going to happen, and how it's going to affect everyone that she cares about.

Laurel isn't even sure how long she has been sitting out on the fire escape when she hears someone else climb out and she turns just in time to see Sara sit down next to her.

"Here, you seemed like you could use this." Sara says, handing her sister a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Laurel says as she accepts the cup and uses it to warm her hands, "Did I wake you up?" Laurel asks her sister, worried that she did.

"Nah, I woke up on my own." Sara responds. "Are you okay?" Sara asks her sister curious.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." Laurel responds.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Sara asks curious.

"Not really, I just want to sit here." Laurel responds.

"Okay." Sara respond and she makes herself comfortable and together the Lance sisters sit in silence while they watch the city.

* * *

For a while Laurel and Sara just sit out on the fire escape. They sit for so long that they end up watching the sunrise together before heading back inside. Honestly Laurel isn't even the smallest bit surprised when both her parents show up at the apartment by nine and then by eleven Laurel is kind of over her parents hovering over her.

"Is it going to be a while before lunch?" Laurel asks her father, who is cooking with her mother, curious.

"Yeah, why?" Lance ask curious.

"I need some air. I'll be back soon." Laurel tells her parents.

"Maybe I should come with you." Dinah tells her daughter.

"I can take a walk by myself. I'll be back soon." Laurel tells her mother, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice asks she knows that her mother is worried and she understand that, but that doesn't stop her from being annoyed by it, which is why she needs to go for a walk, so that she doesn't say something she doesn't really mean.

"Okay." Dinah responds and after giving her parents a look Laurel walks across her apartment, grabbing her jacket and leaving.

After Laurel leaves her apartment she hasn't even gone more than a few steps when she hears the door open,

"Laurel." Thea says and Laurel turns around, "You okay?"

"Yeah, things are just getting a bit crowded in there." Laurel explains, "I'll be back soon."

"Sure, just don't do anything that will pull your stiches." Thea requests, "Coz that might be difficult to explain."

"Don't worry, I'm just going for a walk. I'll see you later." Laurel says.

"Okay." Thea says before the two of them go their separate ways, Thea heads back inside to have lunch with the Lance's before going to Oliver's and Felicity's while Laurel heads off for her walk.

* * *

After leaving her apartment Laurel isn't really sure where she is going, but then as she walks Laurel realises exactly where she wants to go, the graveyard where Tommy is buried and so she heads straight there.

When Laurel gets to there commentary, once she is at Tommy's grave, Laurel walks over and places her hand on the top and closes her eyes,

"I miss you Tommy, I love you." Laurel says out loud in a quiet voice. After she does Laurel takes several steps back a sits down on the ground where she just stairs at the name, Thomas Merlyn.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Laurel left her apartment to go on her walk and even though no one has said it Dinah, Quieten, Sara and Thea are all beginning to become worried. While Lance and Dinah are talking Sara quickly pulls Thea into Laurel's room.

"Do you think something has happened? Do you think Darkh has done something to her?" Sara asks Thea in a worried hushed voice.

"I don't know." Thea responds, her voice also quiet and hushed, "But I know that neither of us can leave to find out without worrying your mother." Thea explains.

"You're right about that." Sara admits, "Call Ollie, ask him to ask Felicity to track Laurel's phone, at least then we might get some answers."

"On it." Thea says, pulling out her phone to call her brother.

* * *

Having no idea about how long she has been sitting there, or how worried her family is, Laurel just continues to sit at Tommy's grave, staring at the name, thinking about how much she misses him. It has been fifteen minutes since Thea called Oliver and because Felicity easily found out where she was he headed straight there.

"Laurel." Oliver says as he sits down next to her

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Laurel asks confused, not looking away from Tommy's name, "How'd you find me?"

"Thea and Sara called, they were worried. So, Felicity tracked your phone." Oliver explains.

"Of course." Laurel says, realising that she really shouldn't be surprised, and the two of them drift into silence.

"Why'd you come here?" Oliver asks curious, breaking the silence.

"I just wanted to." Laurel tells him, "I loved, Tommy. I loved him so much. He was the first person in a long time, I saw a future with." She tells Oliver.

"I know." Oliver says as he reaches over and takes Laurel's hand, "I'm sorry that I couldn't save him."

"That wasn't your fault." Laurel tells him, "I want that for you. I want you to have a family with Felicity, kids, a normal life. You deserve that." Laurel says, once more not looking away from the gravestone.

Hearing Laurel's comment Oliver can't help but think about what he learnt while he was in Central City and what that means, "I have a son." Oliver tells Laurel, saying the words before he really thinks about what the revelation will mean.

"What?" Laurel ask, turning to look at Oliver in completely shock.

"I only found out when we were in Central City." Oliver explains, "I'm sorry, Laurel. With Sara wasn't the first time I cheated." Oliver reveals, looking guilty about that.

"I always wondered." Laurel admits, trying not to allow herself to feel hurt by that as she wants some answers, "What happened?"

"It was after you suggested we move in together. I wanted that, I wanted to be with you, but I was terrified about what that meant." Oliver explains.

"You should have told me that you were feeling that way." Laurel says, trying to keep the anger out of her voice, but Oliver can still tell that she is angry.

"I know that now, but I didn't know that then." Oliver explains, "I was confused and so I reacted badly. I screwed up and I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me." Oliver says, telling the truth as he doesn't think he deserves forgiveness for what he has done.

"I do." Laurel says to Oliver's shock. "I'm dying; I don't have time to hold grudges." Laurel says as even though she is hurt and upset she doesn't want to hold a grudge, not when she has so little time left, "Tell me about him, your son." Laurel requests, "I want to know." She says and for a few seconds Oliver just watches, trying to determine if Laurel really wants to know or if she is just asking to be polite and after a few seconds he is able to determine that Laurel does really wants to know and he is amazed by that.

"His names William. I don't really know much about him, except he loves The Flash." Oliver reveals and Laurel can't help but laugh at that, "We've only spent a little bit of time together and he doesn't even know that I'm his father." Oliver explains, "Back then Samantha told me that she was pregnant, but then she told me that she lost the baby. It turns out that my mother paid her to do that."

"Oh god. I'm sorry, Ollie." Laurel says as even though she is hurt by the knowledge that he cheated on her she can't imagine how hard this is for Oliver.

"Yeah." Oliver responds his voice breaking slightly, "Samantha said that I can't tell William about me, and that I'm not to tell Felicity about William." He explains.

"Wait, you haven't told Felicity?" Laurel says shocked.

"No."

"Oliver…" Laurel says in a shocked and disapproving voice, but before she can anymore Oliver cuts her off.

"What else am I supposed to do? Samantha said if I told Felicity then I can't see William, and I want to get to know my son. I need to." Oliver explains.

"I get that, I do." Laurel admits, "But you not telling Felicity this is just going to end badly." Laurel tells Oliver, wanting him to realise that.

"I know. But I want to get to know my son and I don't see how I can do that without lying to Felicity, and I hate that." Oliver admits, it feeling good to talk to someone about this, looking lost as he doesn't know what to do.

Seeing the look that is on Oliver's face, even with how hurt she is, Laurel wants to help him, she desperately wants to help him.

"Do you want my advice?" Laurel asks, not wanting to overstep.

"Of course."

"Spend time with William, was it?" Laurel asks and Oliver nods, "Get to know him and after a little bit of time sit down with his mother, explain to her what you want, be calm about it, and…" Laurel says not being that she is about to say what she is going to say, but wanting to help, "If it gets to the point where you need a lawyer, if I'm still here, I'll help you, and if I'm not then I'll make sure I leave you the names of people I know who can help." Laurel tells Oliver.

"Laurel, you don't have to do that." Oliver says, looking amazed.

"I want to." Laurel says, "And as much as I hate to say it because it's not fair to Felicity, I don't see a way for you to tell her the truth without risky not being able to get to know, William." Laurel explains, feeling bad for Oliver and even Felicity because Oliver is in a horrible position and Felicity is going to get hurt.

"That's what I realised too." Oliver admits, "Felicity is going to hate me when she finds out, isn't she?" he asks, it being clear that he is worried about that.

"I don't know." Laurel admits truthfully, "But I do know that I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you." Oliver says, "Barry knows too. You're the only ones that do and it has to stay that way. At least for a little while."

"It will, no one will hear it from me." Laurel assures, "Congratulations, Oliver. Once you have the chance you'll be a great father." Laurel tells him, meaning that as if there is one thing that knowing she is dying has taught her it is that life's short, and even though she could show how angry she is with Oliver, even though she could hold a grudge, she isn't going to because she doesn't have long left and doesn't want to spend the little time she does have fighting with someone that is so important to her.

"I hope so." Oliver says and they drift into silence, and for a few minutes they just sit side by side in silence.

"We should get back home. If Sara and Thea called you then they were already worried and Felicity will be worrying before too long too." Laurel comments.

"Yeah, guess we should." Oliver says, then realises something, "Do you mind coming with me to the office first? I have something for you." Oliver explains, giving Laurel a look and making it clear that he is talking about the lair and not the office.

"Sure." Laurel responds, "I guess great minds thing alike. That's where I hid your present too." Laurel reveals, as she needed a place to hid presents that Thea wouldn't find and even though she collected her family's and Thea's she had left Oliver, Felicity's and Diggle's at the lair so that she could give them to them at a later date, as she stands up. As she stands Laurel walks over to the grave stone, "Merry Christmas, Tommy. I miss you." Laurel says to the grave and once Laurel steps back Oliver stands up and walk over to the grave, he says something in a voice too quiet for Laurel to hear and the two of them head out of the cemetery.

* * *

Not long after Oliver and Laurel leave the cemetery they arrive at the Arrow Cave and when they get their they both go their separate direction to get the presents that they hid. A few minutes later both Laurel and Oliver arrive back at the meeting table, Oliver holding a large wrapped box and Laurel holding a larger present and a smaller one on top.

"Merry Christmas, Laurel." Oliver says, handing over the box.

"Merry Christmas, Oliver." Laurel responds handing over her presents for Oliver.

For the next minute or so both Oliver and Laurel are quiet as Laurel opens her present and Oliver opens the top, smaller present.

"Oh wow, thank you, Ollie." Laurel says, looking amazed when she realises what is in the box.

"You're welcome." Oliver responds, "They should be lighter for you to use, but produce more force when you hit someone." He explains

"Nice." Laurel says as she picks up the two new Tactical Tonfa's that Oliver got her.

"I know that I haven't been the biggest supporter of you being The Black Canary, but that's was because all I've wanted since I came back is to protect you, and Thea, from this world. I was so afraid of one of you getting hurt or something happening to you that I didn't see how strong both of you are. Your hero's and more than capable of protecting yourselves and I'll do a better job of remembering that." Oliver informs Laurel.

"Thank you." Laurel says before hugging Oliver, his words meaning a lot to her, and for about a minute the two of them just hug, "Open your presents." Laurel tells him as they break apart and Oliver does just that.

Frist Oliver finishes opening the first present and he can't help but smile when he sees it, "A green tie?" Oliver ask Laurel with a smile.

"You're wearing ties again and you've certainly proved that you like green." Laurel explains with a smirk and Oliver just grins before opening the second present, which turns out to be arrows, "I put an order in for you. You go through them quickly so I thought you could use some more." Laurel explains.

"Thank you." Oliver responds, looking grateful.

"You're very welcome." Laurel says and she and Oliver hug once more.

"We should head out, before Thea, Sara and Felicity start to get really worried." Oliver comments as they once more break apart.

"Yeah. We should." Laurel says and leaving their presents where they are Oliver and Laurel leave the Arrow Cave so that they can spend Christmas with their families.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for all your support, please leave a review.

* * *

It has been three days since Christmas an in the three times Laurel has been spending a lot of time with her mother while covering for Thea and Sara when they have to go and be Speedy and The Canary and Donna has headed home.

It is the early hours of Monday morning and Laurel, Oliver, Thea, Sara, Felicity and Diggle are at the Arrow Cave, saying goodbye to Thea, Oliver and Sara who are leaving for Nanda Parbat.

"You don't have to do this; you don't have to make a deal with Malcolm for me." Laurel says to Thea, wanting to try and get her not to go down the dark path as she failed to get Oliver and Sara not to, but she still has a chance with Thea.

"Yes, I do." Thea says, "You did whatever it took to save Sara, Oliver did the same for me, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to save you. I don't care what it takes." Thea informs Laurel, it being clear that she is concerned.

"Just look after yourself, and remember that making a deal with Malcolm always comes with consequences, bad ones." Laurel reminds Thea, not wanting her to make a deal she'll regret to save her.

"I know. It will be okay." Thea says before hugging, Laurel, "I love you."

"Love you too." Laurel responds and once they break apart Laurel heads over to Sara while Thea heads to Diggle.

"Have I mentioned how much I really don't lie the fact that you're going to Nanda Parbat?" Felicity asks Oliver curious.

"I don't like it either, but if Malcolm might know a way to save Laurel and I have to try anything to save her." Oliver tells Felicity.

"I know, just come back as you this time." Felicity requests.

"I will." Oliver responds and he and Felicity kiss.

"Tell Nyssa that I'm sorry." Laurel asks her sister, "And that I'm so thankful for everything she did for me."

"I will." Sara promises and the two Lance sisters embrace.

"I'll see you in a few days." Oliver tells Diggle who he walked over to after kissing Felicity.

"Yeah, see you soon." Diggle responds, "And don't worry, I'll handle things here."

"I know you will." Oliver responds and he and Diggle embrace, "Let's go, we've got a plane to catch." Oliver comments once he and Diggle break apart.

"Let's do this." Sara says and she, Oliver and Thea leave the Arrow Cave, leaving Laurel, Felicity and Diggle in the lair.

* * *

Because she is still off work at the DA's office until January fourth Laurel is able to sleep in, something which she is very thankful for considering everything that has happened. But, she doesn't get too sleep in much as she gets woken by her phone ringing.

As soon as she hears her phone Laurel starts to search for it before she finally finds it, "Hello." Laurel says answering it.

"Hi, Laurel. It's Barry, sorry, did I wake you?" Barry asks concerned.

"Yeah, but it's fine." Laurel assures him, "What's going on?" she asks curious as she sits up.

"Um, Caitlin has something she wants to talk to you about. Do you mind if we come by?" Barry asks curious.

"Not at all. Here's my address…" Laurel says before giving it to Barry, "I'll be home all day."

"Great. We'll see you soon." Barry responds.

"See you soon." Laurel responds, having no doubt that Caitlin and Barry will get here very quickly.

After hanging up with Barry Laurel gets up and gets dressed and ready for the day before heading into her kitchen where she makes herself a cup of tea, "Oh, Damn it." Laurel says annoyed as she notices in the refection of something, that her nose is bleeding, and obviously has been for a while as she has blood on her face and so she heads to the bathroom and cleans off her face before putting a cloth to her nose that is still bleeding. Once the cloth is against her nose Laurel heads back to the kitchen and finishes making her tea. Just when she finishes making her tea Laurel hears a knock on the door and she heads to it and answers it letting Barry, who has clearly run from Central City holding Caitlin who has a large case, in.

"Hi. Come in." Laurel tells them.

"Laurel, what happened?" Barry asks concerned seeing the bloody cloth.

"Nose bleed. It happens when you have a large tumour in your nose." Laurel explains.

"Do you mind if I have a look?" Caitlin asks curious.

"Not at all." Laurel responds and she moves to where there is more light so Caitlin can have a look as Barry follows behind, closing the door behind him.

"Okay. Just hold your head forward, it should stop in a couple of minutes." Caitlin tells Laurel after having a look.

"Okay. Sit down, both of you." Laurel says and the Barry sits down on the chair while Laurel and Caitlin sit down on the couch, Laurel holding her head forward as she does.

"Has it been bleeding long?" Caitlin asks.

"I'm not sure. I woke up and had blood on my face and it was bleeding so I really don't know how long." Laurel admits.

"In that case you should drink a lot of water and orange juice." Caitlin tells Laurel.

"Water I can do, but I don't have orange juice." Laurel answers.

"I'll go get you some." Barry says before running out, before Laurel can tell him not to worry. A few seconds later Barry runs back into the apartment and hands Laurel a bottle of water and a bottle of orange juice.

"Thanks Barry." Laurel says, gratefully, "I think it's stopped." Laurel admits as she removes the cloth from underneath her nose.

"Good, that's good." Caitlin says as Barry sits back down.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Laurel asks curious once she has drunk a large mouthful of the orange juice.

"I've been looking into all the experimental treatments for your cancer since Barry told me and everything I've found seems to have really positive results, but only when the cancer is in its early stages." Caitlin explains.

"So, you're saying that there is nothing you can do." Laurel realises.

"No, it's not." Caitlin says, "I think I can use the bases of the treatment and combine them with some of the more unusual things we have seen in recent times to create a serum that might be able to heal or cure you, but I'm going to need a couple things from you." Caitlin explains.

"Like what?" Laurel asks curious, not allowing herself to hope that Caitlin might find a cure.

"Well a blood sample and I'm going to need a sample of one of your tumours." Caitlin informs Laurel.

"Okay. How are you going to get that?" Laurel asks curious, suspecting that it's not going to be pleasant for her.

"Well I have the equipment and knowledge to get the sample myself right now, and I have the drugs so that you won't feel any pain." Caitlin explains.

"No, no drugs." Laurel says to Caitlin and Barry's surprise.

"Laurel…" Barry starts to say.

"I'm a recovering alcoholic and drug addict." Laurel reveals, "I'll let you take a sample of the tumour, but I won't take drugs." Laurel informs Caitlin.

"It's going to hurt." Caitlin informs Laurel.

"That's okay."

"Okay. I would like to take the blood sample first, then do the biopsy." Caitlin informs Laurel, honestly she is impressed with Laurel's choice not to have the drugs and she admires her strength.

"Okay." Laurel responds.

"So, I couldn't get through to Oliver, has something happened?" Barry asks as Caitlin starts to get ready to take Laurel's blood.

"Oliver's gone to Nanda Parbat with Sara and Thea. They're going to ask Malcolm for help, ask if he knows anyway to heal me." Laurel explains as since has to stop herself from reacting as Caitlin stabs the needle into her.

"Is that a good idea? Don't deals with Malcolm only end badly." Barry asks concerned.

"It's not a good idea, but they want to save me. Said that they'll do whatever it takes." Laurel explains.

"Which you're not happy about." Caitlin realises.

"I'm worried. I don't want any of them, or anyone, to go down a dark path to save me." Laurel explains.

"They love you, there is nothing they won't do." Barry tells Laurel.

"I know." Laurel responds and the three of them drift into silence.

"So, I'm going to have to get a few things ready but then I can do the biopsy." Caitlin says as she puts the vial of Laurel's blood into a container and into her case.

"Okay. What do you need?" Laurel asks curious.

"Well, somewhere where you could lie down would be best." Caitlin says.

"My rooms through there." Laurel says pointing to her room.

"Sounds good to me." Caitlin says and she gets up and heads to Laurel's room.

"I have something for you." Laurel says to Barry in a quiet voice once Caitlin is out of hearing range, as she stands up.

"Okay." Barry says confused as he follows Laurel to her office.

"Oliver told me about William." Laurel says to Barry, her voice barley above a whisper.

"He did?" Barry asks shocked.

"Yeah." Laurel responds, "I told him that if it comes to it I would help him legally if it came to that, but if I'm not here then he's going to need someone good, someone I would trust to help him." Laurel explains, her voice very, very, quiet.

"Okay. What does this have to do with me?" Barry asks confused.

"You're the only one who knows." Laurel explains as she opens her desk draw and pulls out sealed envelope with _'Oliver'_ written on the front,

"So, you know by Felicity doesn't?" Barry asks and Laurel nods, "That's going to end badly."

"I know." Laurel confirms, "But, because you're the only one who knows you're the only one who can hold onto this." She says handing Barry the envelope.

"What is it?" Barry asks as he looks the envelop up and down.

"The names and contact details of lawyers I trust." Laurel explains, "If after I'm gone, Oliver needs a lawyer because of William give him that for me." Laurel tells Barry, making sure that her voice is only loud enough for him to hear.

"You don't think we're going to be able to find a way to save you." Barry realises, looking sad.

"I think that there is a couple of things I have to arrange in case you can't and this is one of them." Laurel explains.

"I'll keep this just in case, but we will find a way Laurel, we're all working on it." Barry tells her, trying to look reassuring.

"I know you are." Laurel responds with a half-smile.

"Laurel." Caitlin says, walking into the office, "I'm ready to do the procedure now if you're ready." Caitlin informs her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Laurel says as Barry folds the envelope and puts it into his pocket, and Laurel follows Caitlin to her room, and Barry follows her.

"Like I said, this is going to be really painful without drugs." Caitlin informs Laurel as they walk.

"I know. I can handle it." Laurel assures her, "So, how are you going to do this?" Laurel ask curious.

"Well, Barry is going to hold an imaging device that Cisco created so that I can see inside your nose and face, while I use a device and go up through your nostril to the tumour and extract a piece of the tumour. It won't be pleasant for you, and I'm going to have to be careful because of the position of the tumour. It's in a sensitive area which means if I'm off then I could cause some damage." Caitlin informs Laurel.

"Guess, you better be careful then." Laurel comments as she lies down as considering she is dying she isn't afraid of much anymore.

"I will be." Caitlin assures as she puts on a pair of gloves, "Just stay as still as you can be." Caitlin tells Laurel.

"I will." Laurel responds as she closes her eyes as she suspects that it might be best that she doesn't watch this.

"Okay. I'm starting." Caitlin's voice says about a minute later and right after she says that Laurel feels a lot of pressure followed by a lot of pain that she has a hard time not reacting too.

"Just hold on, Laurel. Caitlin will be done soon." Barry says in a comforting tone of voice as it takes all of Laurel's strength not to cry out in pain and move in an attempt to get away from the object that Caitlin has up her nose.

"Okay. I got it, I'm done." Caitlin says after Laurel feels a sharp pain, and she slowly removes the extractor from Laurel's nostril and puts the sample of the tumour she collected into a container, "Are you okay?" Caitlin asks Laurel concerned as she closes the lid on the sample.

"Yeah." Laurel says, wincing as she sits up and Caitlin puts the sample into her case and closes it.

"Slowly would be best." Barry tells Laurel.

"And you should take things easy today, drink pliantly of water and rest." Caitlin says, "And you're going to have a bit of bleeding." She says as she hands Laurel a cloth.

"Will do." Laurel responds as she puts the cloth against her nose.

"I'll get started on the serum right away, but it might take a few weeks, maybe more." Caitlin explains, hoping that she can create something that works before it's too late, "I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you." Laurel responds.

"Not a problem." Caitlin responds.

"Do you two have some time for a cup of tea before you head back to Central City?" Laurel asks curious.

"Yes." Barry says.

"That will be nice." Caitlin says and the three of them head into the kitchen, Caitlin and Barry watching Laurel concerned as they do.

* * *

Hours after they left Star City Oliver, Thea, and Sara arrive in Nanda Parbat and are lead in once members of the league realises who they are.

"This place gives me the creeps." Thea comments, as they are lead through the building, "Did you really live her for years?" she asks Sara in a whisper.

"Yeah, but I still find it creepy." Sara admits as the only reason why she even started to see it as a home was Nyssa.

"Stay alert, both of you." Oliver tells Thea and Sara, causing both of them to roll their eyes as neither of them need to be reminded about that.

"Well, this is a surprise." Malcolm comments as Thea, Oliver and Sara walk in to see them, "Ta-er al-Safar, you are looking better than the last time I saw you." Malcolm comments upon seeing Sara.

"I got my soul back, which is more than I can say for you." Sara responds and Malcolm just smirks at that.

"So I see." Malcolm comments, "Thea, I'm glad to see you." He tells his daughter, "But what could the three of you possibly be doing here?" Malcolm asks, a little intrigued about what they could want.

"We need your help." Oliver says, it being very hard for him to say those words.

"I've already given Thea a way to help with the bloodlust, a way that she's not interested in. There is nothing more I can do." Malcolm tells the trio, assuming that that is why they are here.

"Of course I'm not interested in regularly killing people." Thea says angrily, "But that's not why we're here."

"It's Laurel." Sara informs Malcolm, "She has cancer, she's dying."

"And we need to know if you know of any way that could save her." Oliver tells Malcolm, it being clear that he hates that he is asking Malcolm for help.

"Why would I do that? Laurel has made several attempts on my life." Malcolm comments, not letting it show that a part of him has a soft spot for Laurel, just like he does for everyone else in Team Arrow, though Laurel is the member that, after Thea and Oliver, he has the softest spot for, partly because he recognizes the anger she has in her and what it has led her to do.

"Because Laurel's cancer was caused by what she breathed in when CNRI collapsed because of the earth quake you caused." Oliver informs Malcolm, "it's your fault she's dying." He says angrily, "And so you're going to help save her." Oliver says there being an _'or else'_ to the end of the sentence that everyone in the room picks up on.

"And because I'm asking you for help." Thea says stepping forward, "I haven't asked you for much but I am asking you for this. If you know a way to save Laurel please tell us, please help us." Thea asks her tone pleading.

"Why is this so important to you?" Malcolm asks his daughter, truly curious because he wants to know.

"Because even when I had no one I had Laurel." Thea says, "When everyone else was gone, every time you were gone I had Laurel." Thea says looking at Oliver, "She was there for me when no one was. She gave me a chance when no one else would, and no matter what she has never once given up on me, or stopped being there for me when I needed her, so you better believe that I'm not going to give up on her." Thea says, looking upset as she takes a step towards Malcolm, "She's my family, my sister, so I am asking you, Dad. Please, if you know a way that can save her please tell me because I can't lose her." Thea begs, looking upset.

"I may have something." Malcolm reveals, "There are some old legends I could look into, some old rituals that might help." He says.

"Thank you." Thea says gratefully.

"It might take a little while, and you're welcome to look with me, but is there anything else I can do?" Malcolm asks curious.

"I want to see, Nyssa." Sara informs Malcolm.

"Of course." Malcolm says, honestly he was expecting that, "I'll have people take you to see her." Malcolm says, signalling to member of the lead.

"Be careful." Oliver says to Sara in a quiet voice as she passes him.

"Always." Sara responds before following the members of the league.

"Show us what you've got." Oliver tells Malcolm who nods.

"Follow me." Malcolm responds and he, Thea and Oliver head in a different direction to the one that Sara headed in.

* * *

Back in Star City Laurel spent most of the day reading or just relaxing until her parents showed up to spend time with her and cook dinner. They are half way through dinner when Laurel's phone starts to ring.

"Excuse me, it's work." Laurel says when she notices Diggle's name on the caller ID and she gets up and heads to her room where she can talk to Diggle in private, "Hello." Laurel says once she is in her room with the door closed behind her.

"Hey, we've got a problem." Diggle informs her.

"What is it?" Laurel asks concerned.

"Ghosts moving, there are more than I can handle alone." Diggle explains, "I hate myself for asking this, but do you think you're up for helping me, for providing me with backup?" he asks curious, it being clear that he hates that he is asking Laurel for help when she only came out of hospital a few days earlier.

"Of course. I'll be right there." Laurel responds before hanging up and heading out of her room, "Sorry about this but I have to head into work." Laurel tells her parents.

"But you've just come out of hospital, and you're on holidays." Dinah says to her daughter.

"I know, but all of the other ADA's have gone out of town for the holiday's, I'm the only one here." Laurel explains, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Laurel says before grabbing her jacket and leaving. Honestly Laurel isn't at all surprised when she only makes it a few steps outside her apartment when her door opens and her father walks out.

"That wasn't the DA's office was it? It was your other job." Lance says to her daughter.

"Yeah. Something's happening and John needs backup." Laurel explains.

"Laurel…." Lance starts to say but Laurel cuts her off.

"I know what you're about to say, but I'm fine, really." Laurel says, "I need to do this, I'm not going to let him go out there alone." Laurel explains, it being clear how important it is to her. "Just keep Mom from asking too many questions." Laurel requests.

"I'll do my best." Lance responds, "Just be careful."

"I always am." Laurel responds and she heads down the corridor while Lance heads back to Laurel's apartment, wondering whether he is making the right choice by not following his daughter.

* * *

As Sara is lead to where Nyssa is being heled she can feel herself becoming more and more nervous as she worries about how Nyssa is going to react to seeing her again.

"She's inside." One of the members of the league inform Sara as they arrive at a chamber and after giving the assassin a nod Sara heads inside.

"Who is it? Show your face, don't hide in the shadows like a coward." Nyssa says as Sara steps into the chamber, but pauses in the shadows as she isn't sure what to say.

"it's me, Nyssa." Sara says as she steps forward as she steps into the light.

"Sara." Nyssa says, looking shocked and amazed, "You're…"

"Me again, mostly." Sara says, "When Laurel first brought me back, I didn't have a soul, but she got it back. She got me back." Sara explains as she walks towards the cage that Nyssa is being heled in.

"I have missed you every day." Nyssa tells Sara, reaching to her.

"I've missed you too." Sara responds a tear of joy coming to her eye as she takes Nyssa's single hand that has made it through the cage, "Thank you. Thank you for what you did for my sister, for what you taught her."

"I was doing what you would have done. I owed that to you." Nyssa explains, "What are you doing here? Malcolm will not let you go freely." She says, it being clear that she is worried.

"I'm here with Oliver and Thea." Sara explains, "Laurel has cancer, she's dying, and we're here to get Malcolm to find a way to save her."

"I'm sorry, Ta-er al-Safar, I'm so sorry." Nyssa says, squeezing Sara's hand as she knows how painful this must be for her beloved, "I destroyed the pit." Nyssa says, looking horrified, "That could have saved her. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Laurel explained your reasons and she told me to tell you that she is sorry, and that she is thankful for everything you taught her." Sara reveals, "And I'm too, you're in this cage because of me and I'm sorry" Sara tells her, "I'll find a way to get you out of here."

"I am right where I need to be. One day Malcolm will make a mistake and I will be here when he does." Nyssa reveals, "I will stop him once and for and then we'll be together again."

"I like the sound of that." Sara says with a grin, "But until then how about you fil me in on everything I've missed." Sara suggests as she sits down on the floor right next Nyssa's cage and Nyssa does just that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Not long after Laurel left her apartment she arrives at The Arrow Cave where Diggle and Felicity already are.

"You called Laurel? She's your help." Felicity says to Diggle, surprised and disapproving, "You shouldn't have done that." She says looking at Diggle, "You should be resting." She says to Laurel.

"I'm fine. I appreciate your concern but I can handle this, and I want to." Laurel assures Felicity, "And even though I know you can handle it I'm not letting you go out there without someone watching your back."

"Suit up." Diggle says and he and Laurel head of to do just that but before they can even get to the cases Felicity stops them.

"Oh hang on I have something for you." Felicity says running to her desk where she collects something and then heads back to Laurel and Diggle, "Cisco created this. It will monitor your vitals when connected to the underside of your tank top." Felicity informs Laurel, as she hands it over, "If you insist on doing this than at least I can keep an eye on you.

"Okay." Laurel says, accepting the object, and then she and Diggle start to suit up, it being clear that Felicity doesn't think this is a good idea.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Diggle and Laurel are on their way to where the ghosts are in the van.

"I'm really sorry about asking you to do this." Diggle tells Laurel as they drive.

"You don't have to apologise John; I want to do this." Laurel informs him, "And I would have been pissed if you didn't call." Laurel explains.

"Good to know." Diggle responds.

"Make the next left." Felicity says through the coms and Diggle does just that.

For about a minute Diggle and Laurel drive in silence, neither feeling uncomfortable as during the time where Oliver and Felicity were gone they got quiet used to sitting in silence.

"Their right ahead, at least four ghost." Felicity says.

"You up for doing the same thing you did when we first faced them?" Diggle asks Laurel curious.

"You've got to stop asking that. You know the answer." Laurel says as she undoes her seat belt and climbs out of the window and onto the roof, a few seconds later Diggle has stopped the van so she stands up and screams, using her Canary Cry.

Once she has done that Laurel jumps down from the roof and onto the ground and the second she does Laurel regrets it as she feels a large amount of pain her chest and even without being able to see Laurel can tell that she has pulled her stiches.

"Laurel? You okay?" Your vitals have just gone low." Felicity says, worriedly through the coms.

"I'm fine." Laurel lies as she catches her breath, something which is slightly difficult, she doesn't let that phase her.

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like it." Felicity says worried.

"I'm fine." Laurel says forcing herself to push through and keep attacking the ghosts, fighting back while Diggle does exactly the same thing, not being realising that his friend has hurt herself.

* * *

Back in Nanda Parbat while Sara is sitting by Sara's cell Oliver, Thea and Malcolm are sitting in one of Malcolm's conference rooms going over anything that could potentially help Laurel.

"How long as Laurel been sick?" Malcolm asks curious, wanting to bond with his daughter and suspecting that if he shows interest in what is important to her than it might help.

"She was diagnosed August 14th. Diggle and I found out then, but everyone else didn't find out until last week." Thea explains.

"So the last time you and Laurel were here, you know she was dying?" Malcolm asks.

"Yes." Thea comments.

"Huh." Malcolm comments realising that Laurel could have asked him to use the pit to save her and yet she didn't, and he can't help but be intrigued about that.

"What is it, Malcolm?" Oliver asks, looking up from the ancient text he is reading.

"Nothing." Malcolm responds.

"Right." Oliver says as he and Thea exchange looks, it being clear that neither believe what Malcolm just said.

* * *

About twenty minutes after Laurel jumped of the roof of the van to fight the ghosts she and Diggle arrive back at the Arrow Cave to where Felicity is waiting.

"Okay. I was wrong. You were ready for this. You did good." Felicity informs Laurel when she sees her.

"You weren't completely wrong." Laurel informs Felicity as she undoes her jacket.

"What do you mean?" Diggle ask worried as he turns to face Laurel.

"Don't freak out." Laurel says before lifting her tank top to show that there is a large amount of blood on her stomach and torso that is coming from the incisions where she had her lung tumours removed as she has clearly pulled her stiches.

"You've pulled your stiches. You've got to get to hospital." Felicity says worried.

"And how would I explain this?" Laurel asks and Felicity and Diggle exchange looks.

"You need to do something about it." Diggle tells Laurel.

"I know. The internal stiches are fine, it's just the surface ones. Do you think you could have a look and replace them if needed?" she asks Felicity.

"Yeah, I can. But if it's too bad we're calling in someone with actual medical training." Felicity informs Laurel.

"Deal." Laurel responds.

"I'll get the supplies. Head to the medical area." Felicity informs Laurel.

"Will do." Laurel responds as she does just that.

* * *

Half an hour later, after Felicity cleaned of the blood and told Laurel that her stiches don't need replaced, but she does have to be more careful, Laurel is being walked back to her apartment by Diggle.

"You didn't have to walk me to my door." Laurel informs Diggle.

"I know, but I wanted to." Diggle explains, "Are you going to tell them what happened?" Diggle asks curious, it being clear that he is talking about her parents.

"No. Dad will just worry and tell me the he told me so and Mom will just ask a hundred questions that I can't answer." Laurel explains, "It's better that I don't say anything." She admits as they arrive at her apartment door.

"Okay, well I'll come over tomorrow to check in." Diggle informs Laurel.

"You don't have to do that." Laurel tells Diggle.

"I know, I want to." Diggle responds.

"Okay, thank you John." Laurel says, giving her friend a hug.

"You're welcome, Laurel." Diggle responds, "Goodnight." He says as they break apart.

"Goodnight." Laurel says before heading into her apartment while Diggle heads home to his wife and daughter.

* * *

It has been two days since Oliver, Thea and Sara arrived in Nanda Parbat and they are now lying. They have already said goodbye to Malcolm and Thea, Oliver and Sara are at the airport, about to go in two different directions.

"Are you sure about this?" Oliver asks Sara, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah. We've got leads and someone has to run them down and I know the area better than you or Thea." Sara explains, "And…. I'm not going home until I find a way to save my big sister." Sara reveals as she won't give up.

"Okay. Call if you need anything." Oliver tells Sara.

"The only thing I need is for you to help Laurel stay alive until I find a way to save her." Sara informs Oliver.

"I'll do my best." Oliver responds, completely meaning that and the two old friends embrace.

"Maybe I should go with you." Thea says as Sara walks over to her after hugging Laurel, "I want to help.

"You can help by going home." Sara informs her, "Laurel needs you, you understand what is going on more than anyone. Go home, Thea, help her see why she needs to hang on, while I figure out a way to save her." Sara says, "Plus if Malcolm finds a way he'll only tell you."

"Good point." Thea admits, "Good luck." Thea says before hugging Sara.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Sara responds and she and Thea break apart.

"Time to go." Oliver says, "Sara." Oliver says with a nod.

"Oliver." Sara responds and Thea and Oliver go in one direction and Sara goes in another.

* * *

In Star City Laurel has just arrived at the Arrow Cave needing to vent some frustration because as much as she loves her mother and as much as she understands why she is worried she is finding it rather hard to be polite and just accept her mother's hovering and over protectiveness. So, even though she knows that she is risking pulling her stiches Laurel changes into her work out gear and starts working with the heavy bag.

Having no idea about how long Laurel has been at the cave Felicity arrives to handle something and when she does she finds Laurel slowly but steadily hitting the heavy bag and so she heads straight over to her.

"Laurel." Felicity says to her friend.

"Oh, hey." Laurel responds as she stops hitting the bag.

"Are you okay?" Felicity asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Laurel responds.

"No. You're not." Felicity responds, "If you don't want to talk that's okay, but maybe you should." Felicity says, "You don't want to pull your stiches because you did too much, do you?"

"No, I really don't, but I think I'll be okay. The stitches are basically healed now." Laurel reveals.

"Okay." Felicity responds and she heads back to her desk and for a few minutes she is typing until Laurel walks over.

"I love my Mom." Laurel informs Felicity.

"Okay." Felicity says, looking up.

"But it's just, for the last seven years the majority of times I've seen my Mother is when something happened with Sara, and now she's here, all the time, trying to help me." Laurel explains.

"And you don't know how to react to that, you don't know how to handle that." Felicity realises.

"Yeah." Laurel says, sitting down next to her friend, "I'm trying to be polite because I know she cares, but…"

"You don't think you can keep doing it."

"Yeah, I just need a break. Some space." Laurel admits and she and Felicity drift into silence.

For a while Felicity and Laurel sit in silence until they hear the elevators open and they both turn to see Oliver and Thea walk in. As soon as they realise who has arrived Felicity and Laurel rush over to them, Laurel hugs Thea and Felicity hugs and kisses Oliver.

"Where's Sara?" Laurel asks when she doesn't see her little sister.

"She's tracking down some leads on things that can save you." Oliver explains, "She'll be home when she finds a way."

"Oh, okay." Laurel responds, "What did Malcolm have to say?" Laurel asks curious.

"He offered the help he could in his own ways. Gave Sara a couple of the leads she is chasing down." Oliver explains.

"So, what has been going on here?" Thea asks curious and Laurel and Felicity being to fill in the Queen sibling on everything that has been going on since they have been gone.

* * *

A few hours later Thea has gone home to have a shower and get a little bit of rest while Felicity has headed back to Palmer Tech because she has to handle a few things, leaving Laurel and Oliver the only ones in the Arrow Cave, both of whom are working out, Oliver on the salmon ladder and Laurel hitting the heavy bag, while music blasts through the lair. Neither have noticed that Diggle briefly stopped by, saw what they were doing and then left.

While she hits the bag Laurel starts to hit the bag harder as she her mind drifts to things she has been trying not to do and as she does she feels a sharp pain in her chest which results in her having to cry out and grab her chest.

"LAUREL." Oliver yells jumping down from the salmon ladder and rushing over.

"I'm okay." Laurel says as she bends forward and tries to catch her breath.

"No, you're not." Oliver realises as he reaches her side and sees Laurel doubled over, "You should sit down." He says.

"Yeah, might be good." Laurel says as Oliver puts his arm around her to help her to the chair.

"Felicity said that you pulled your stiches while we were gone. Do you think that's happened again?" Oliver asks concerned as he helps Laurel to the chair.

"I don't think so. I think I just did a bit too much. I'll be fine." Laurel assures her.

"You know I don't think you know what that word means." Oliver informs Laurel, causing both of them to laugh.

"Yeah, guess not." Laurel says, and the two of them drift into silence.

"Maybe you should head home. Get some rest." Oliver suggests.

"Yeah, might be good." Laurel says, "I'm still helping out tomorrow night." Laurel informs Oliver as they have known for months that they are going to have to be masked to watch over the New Year's celebrations.

"If you're sure you're up to it." Oliver responds, knowing that he isn't going to be able to talk Laurel out of that.

"I am." Laurel responds standing up, "I'll see you later.' Laurel tells Oliver.

"You know why don't I drive you home." Oliver suggests.

"I'll be alright, but thanks." Laurel responds and Oliver nod, "See you." She says before leaving, while Oliver watches her go, looking slightly worried.

* * *

After getting home Laurel spent most of the day and night resting, finding out that she needed more rest than she originally thought.

It is New Year's Eve day and after spending most of the day just resting up Laurel is about to leave apartment to go to the Arrow Cave so that team arrow can figure out how they are going to protect the city, when she hears a knock on her door. Due to the fact that she has a suspicion about who it is Laurel stashes her bag underneath her bed and puts on her dressing gown as she walks to the door, and just like she suspected her mother is standing on the other side.

"Mom, what are you doing here?' Laurel asks, pretending to be confused.

"I know you are spending New Year's in, but I want to spend New Year's with you, so here I am." Dinah explains.

"Mom, no. You should go to the celebration." Laurel informs her mother.

"I would prefer to stay with you." Dinah explains,

"I'm just going to sleep; I won't be much company." Laurel says, it being the first lie she can think to come up with.

"I still want to stay." Dinah says, causing Laurel to internally curse.

"How about I sleep for a couple of hours sleep then meet you at the celebration." Laurel suggests, "That way we both can enjoy the celebrations." Laurel says, in hopes that it will get her mother to leave.

"Why don't I just wait here." Dinah suggests.

"Because I want you to enjoy yourself. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Laurel assures her mother.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Dinah reluctantly says, "Love you."

"Love you too." Laurel responds before giving her mother a hug.

Once Dinah leaves Laurel waits a few minutes before she leaves herself, hurrying to the Arrow Cave.

* * *

"You're late." Oliver tells Laurel when she arrives at the Arrow Cave a little while later.

"I know. I know. It took me a while to convince Mom to go to the celebrations." Laurel explains.

"Oh." Oliver says, realising why Dinah would have been so insistent about spending time with her daughter.

"You could have gone with your Mom if you wanted to." Thea tells the person who is like her sister.

"I know, but I wanted to help." Laurel explains.

"Okay if you're sure." Oliver tells her.

"I am." Laurel confirms, "How are we going to do this?" Laurel asks, wanting to get the attention off her.

"Felicity pull up the plan of the celebration." Oliver says and everyone heads over to the computer.

"Here it is." Felicity says as she pulls the map up.

"Two teams of two or each of us at a separate place with Felicity in the crowed?" Diggle ass, looking at the others, trying to figure out what would be best.

"Two teams and Felicity in the crowed." Oliver answers, "Laurel you and I will be here. It will be up to monitor this area." Oliver says, pointing to the places, "Thea, Dig you're here and look here." Oliver says pointing to the other area, "Got it?"

"Got it." Everyone responds.

"Suit up."

* * *

As soon as they suited up Laurel, Felicity, Oliver, Diggle and Thea headed to where the New Year's celebrations were going on. As she watches over the people Laurel can't help but smile when she sees her parents happily and politely talking to one another. Just as Laurel happily smiles to herself about that the sounds of gunshots rings out and Laurel and Oliver both jump down from their hiding places Oliver saying,

"Move now." Through the coms as they do.

Once she has landed on the ground Laurel heads straight for her parents who are in the line of fire of Ghosts and tackles her mother, saving her.

"Are you alright?" Laurel asks her mother, having altered her voice first.

"Yes, I'm fine." Dinah assures her, finding something familiar about the woman.

"What do you want me to do?" Lance asks Laurel.

"Get everyone out of here. We'll handle the ghosts." Laurel tells her father before she runs off to fight ghosts, and as she does Dinah realises exactly why the girl seemed so familiar.

"Laurel." Dinah says to herself in a quiet, amazed voice.

* * *

A couple of hours later the members of Team Arrow are back at the Cave dealing with the aftermaths of the attack.

"How many dead?" Oliver asks, pain in his voice.

"Five at last count, more wounded." Felicity answers.

"Guess that answers the question about whether Darkh is really dead or not." Laurel comments as she undoes her jacket.

"Unfortunately." Thea answers, "You okay?" she asks her 'sister' curious.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No pulling or pain." Laurel assures.

"Good." Thea responds and then before anyone can say anything Laurel's phone rings.

"Hello." Laurel answers.

"Laurel, you need to get home." Lance informs his daughter.

"Why what's going on?" Laurel asks confused.

"Your Mother recognized you tonight, and I'm running out of lies." Lance explains.

"I'll be right there." Laurel says quickly as she hurriedly removes her jacket and hangs up.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asks worried as soon as Laurel hangs up her phone.

"My mother recognized me tonight." Laurel reveals.

"Not good." Felicity comments.

"What are you going to tell her?" Thea asks curious.

"I don't know; I'll think of something." Laurel responds.

"Good luck." Oliver tells her.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to need it." Laurel says before hurrying off to get changed before heading home.

* * *

As she arrives home about twenty minutes later Laurel truly has no idea about what she is going to tell her mother.

"Mom? Dad?" Laurel asks as she walks into her apartment.

"Laurel." Dinah says, running up to her daughter and hugging her, "I'm so proud of you." Dinah tells her daughter as she hugs her tightly.

"What are you talking about?" Laurel asks, faking confusion.

"I know, Sweetie. I know that you're The Black Canary, and I couldn't be more proud." Dinah informs her daughter.

"I….." Laurel says, not sure what else to say, "Thank you."

"Tell me everything, I want to know how this all happened." Dinah tells her daughter.

"Okay. But I'm not going to tell you who the others in masks are, they're not my secrets to tell." Laurel tells her mother.

"Okay." Dinah says though she has her suspicions and Laurel and Dinah head over to the couch where Laurel starts to tell her mother everything about the journey she has taken.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thanks for everyone who supports this story. So this is a little shorten than normal because I thought it fit better like that.

* * *

It has been six weeks since Dinah found out that her daughter is the Black Canary and after staying in Star City for a week Dinah finally went home after her daughter convinced her to.

In the six weeks that have elapsed Caitlin hasn't had much luck with creating her serum and Sara hasn't returned home with something that will help Laurel. For the most part Laurel is doing pretty well, she is definitely experiencing more headaches and nose bleeds, and on the rare occasion shortness of breath. Laurel is also going to her weekly doctor's appointment where, just like everyone knew would happen, she is told that her cancer is growing and spreading.

It is the end of the working day, on a Friday, and Laurel is just finishing up her work when someone she knows, but is very surprised to see, walks into her office.

"Barry, what are you doing here?" Laurel asks, surprised to see him.

"Caitlin has something." Barry informs Laurel.

"Right." Laurel says shocked, not sure what else to say as she never let herself think of the possibility of Caitlin actually finding something, "Just give me a second." Laurel says before she quickly finishes typing what she has to do and saves it, "Caitlin's found something?" Laurel asks, still not being able to believe that as she stands up.

"Yeah." Barry answers, "But she needs you in Central City to test it out." He explains as they walk out of the office.

"Of course." Laurel says, understanding that, "But I need to tell the others first."

"Of course." Barry responds, knowing exactly who Laurel is talking about and the two of them head to the Arrow Cave.

* * *

When Barry and Laurel arrive at the Arrow Cave Felicity, Oliver, Thea and Diggle are there already.

"Hey guys." Barry says with a grin as they walk in.

"Barry? What are you doing here?" Oliver asks confused as Felicity runs forward and hugs him.

"Caitlin has something, something that may help Laurel, but Laurel needs to go to Central City so that Caitlin can test it." Barry explains

"Oh my god! That's great." Thea says before hugging Laurel tightly.

"Don't get your hopes up, Speedy. It might not work." Laurel says to Thea in a quiet voice.

"But it could. That's exactly why you should have hope." Thea informs Laurel.

"Yeah, guess so." Laurel responds, not sure believes that.

"How long is Caitlin going to need Laurel in Central City?" Oliver ask curious.

"Not sure, that's Caitlin department." Barry admits.

"How about we all go, just for a little while." Diggle suggests, suspecting that even if Laurel won't admit it that she would be thankful for the company.

"I think that's a great idea." Thea says, agreeing completely.

"It is." Felicity says agreeing.

"You don't have to do that." Laurel says, feeling touched but not wanting everyone to disturb their lives because of her.

"We want to." Oliver says, "We'll see you in Central City soon." He tells Barry.

"Of course." Barry says before running out.

"So we'll pack some stuff and Felicity and I will pick you up in forty minutes." Oliver says, suggesting that long as it will give them enough time to get to their respective homes and pack some stuff.

"Thea could you grab my bag that is already packed?" Laurel asks curious, "I need to go talk to Dad."

"Of course." Thea responds and Laurel leaves the lair.

"We should take our gear. Just in case." Diggle tells Oliver as Laurel leaves.

"Already on it." Oliver responds.

* * *

After leaving the Arrow Cave Laurel heads straight to the police station so that she can talk to her father. When she arrives at the station Laurel finds her father in the middle of a conversation with one of his men and so she walks over but doesn't interrupt.

"Hey, Dad. Can we talk?" Laurel asks when her father has finished talking.

"Of course." Lance informs his daughter and he takes her to his office, "Are you okay? Are your symptoms getting worse?" he asks concerned.

"No, my symptoms are fine." Laurel assures her father, "I'm heading to Central City with the others. Our friends at Star labs might have something to help me." Laurel explains.

"Like a cure?" Lance asks, his voice full of hope.

"Maybe, it will be at least a treatment." Laurel explains, honestly it hurts Laurel to hear the hope because she knows how broken her father will be if the treatment doesn't work.

"That's great. I'm coming with you." Lance tells his daughter.

"No, stay here. We don't know anything yet, there is no point you coming if it it's just a disappointment." Laurel tells her father.

"Are you sure?" Lance asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Laurel says, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too." Lance responds and the father and daughter embrace.

* * *

After a relatively long car drive Oliver, Laurel, Thea, Diggle and Felicity are at STAR labs because she was rather quiet the entire ride everyone has become rather worried about Laurel and because of that as the others head inside the labs Oliver reaches out and takes Laurel's arm, stopping her from following.

"Ollie, what?" Laurel asks her friend once he has stopped her.

"You've been quiet. Are you okay?" Oliver asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Laurel responds.

"This could work, Laurel. Whatever Caitlin's created it might work, you've got to believe that." Oliver tells her.

"I know. I'm trying." Laurel answers, "I, I just don't want to get my hopes up." Laurel admits.

"I get that." Oliver says, "Let's go see what Caitlin's found." He says in a kind voice and he and Laurel head into the facility.

* * *

About a minute later Laurel and Oliver walk into the part of STAR labs where Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, Felicity, Thea and Barry are greeting each other.

"Laurel, I'm so sorry." Cisco says, rushing forward and hugging her.

"Thanks, Cisco." Laurel responds as she awkwardly responds the hug.

"Laurel, how you feeling today?" Caitlin asks curious once Laurel and Cisco break apart.

"Okay, considering." Laurel answers, "So, you've got something?" Laurel asks.

"Yeah, it's a serum, using both conventional science and unconventional substances that have been tailored to you, and it might cure your cancer." Caitlin informs Laurel.

"But?" Laurel asks, being pretty sure that there is a pretty big but.

"But it's unstable and untested." Caitlin informs Laurel, "And with your timeline I don't have time to make it more stable." She reveals, "It would take months, during which the serum couldn't be used."

"What exactly does that mean? What is the worst thing that it could do to Laurel?" Oliver asks, worry in his voice.

"Cause the cancer to rapidly grow." Caitlin answers.

"And the best?" Thea asks as she reaches out and takes Laurel's hand.

"Complete cure." Caitlin answers.

"And what's the chancers of that, really?" Felicity asks curious.

"I can't say for sure, pretty good I think." Caitlin answers, "The serum is the best thing I've been able to come up with, but it's your choice whether or not you use it." Caitlin says and Laurel nods.

Hearing that Laurel just starts to think about Caitlin's words. She doesn't want her cancer to rapidly grown because she knows that it means that she'll have even less time but at the same time it is a possibility of a full cure, which is what she wants most of all.

"I'll take it, the serum." Laurel informs everyone.

"Laurel…..." Oliver starts to say.

"Let's talk in the hallway." Laurel requests as she has a pretty good idea what Oliver is going to say.

"You're really going to do this." Oliver says when he and Laurel are out of the other's hearing range.

"You're the one who made me promise to give treatment a chance, that's what I'm doing." Laurel reminds Oliver, who has to curse himself about the fact that Laurel is using his words against him.

"I wanted you to give something that has a chance of working a chance, this could kill you quicker." Oliver tells Laurel, "You can't do it."

"That's not your choice to make." Laurel reminds Oliver, "It's my life, my decision and I chose to give this a try. We haven't heard from Sara in weeks, and I doubt Malcolm will tell us anything, this could be my only chance." Laurel tells Oliver, it being clear that she is desperate.

"Sara's not going to give up, I'm not going to give up. You have other options Laurel, this could kill you, sooner." Oliver tells Laurel, not wanting her to do this because he's not ready to lose her yet.

"I'm not afraid of death, Ollie. What I am afraid of is not trying everything that has a real chance of working, this has a real chance and I'm not going to pass it up." Laurel explains.

"I'm not going to be able to convince you otherwise, am I?" Oliver asks, realising that.

"No. I want to give this a try." Laurel explains.

"Okay." Oliver says with a sigh and the two of them head back into the lab.

"So, would you like to do the treatment?" Caitlin asks curious as Laurel and Oliver walk in.

"I would." Laurel answers.

"Okay." Caitlin says with a nod, "It's a IV and will take about an hour to administer and then you should stay here for twenty-four hours." She informs Laurel.

"Okay." Laurel says with a nod.

"How long until you'll know whether it worked?" Thea asks curious.

"I'll come down to Star City on Thursday and I should be able to tell then." Caitlin explains, "Do you have any other questions?"

"No." Laurel answers.

"Then come with me." Caitlin says and she heads to the medical area, Laurel and the others following behind.

* * *

Ten minutes later Laurel is lying in the bed having the serum administered.

"How does it feel?" Thea asks curious as she sits down next to Laurel on the bed.

"Normal I guess." Laurel says uncertain, "I can feel the serum going in by it doesn't hurt or anything. I can just feel it flowing through me, going everywhere." Laurel explains.

"That's good, I'm glad that it doesn't hurt." Thea tells Laurel.

"Yeah, me too." She responds and Thea puts her head on Laurel's shoulder.

* * *

It four days since Laurel had the serum in Central City and three days since Laurel, and the rest of Team Arrow, returned to Star City. Even though it is too soon to tell whether the serum worked Laurel is feeling pretty good and has started to allow herself to hope that it worked.

It is a Tuesday night and Laurel, Oliver, Thea and Diggle are out in the city fighting ghosts. As they are surrounded Laurel, Thea, Oliver and Diggle are in a circle fighting together and as she fights Laurel feels herself getting light headed but she forces herself to keep fighting, though she finds that more and more difficult with every second, especially when her vision starts to blur and she finds it difficult to breath.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asks Laurel concerned as the last ghost is taken down by Thea.

"No." Laurel says, through gasps of breaths, before she collapses.

"NO." Oliver says, hurrying to Laurel's side, "Laurel, can you hear me?" Oliver asks as he checks Laurel, "No, no, no." he says sounding horrified.

"What is it?" Thea asks worried as she hurries to Oliver's side.

"She's barely got a pulse." Oliver explains, "Felicity calls Caitlin, get her to get here now!" Oliver says as he picks up Laurel, it being clear that Oliver is saying to tell Caitlin to get Barry to bring her.

"On it." Felicity says, worry clear in her voice.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Oliver still carrying Laurel they arrive back at The Arrow Cave, and just as they arrive Barry runs in carrying Caitlin.

"What happened?" Caitlin asks as she jumps down from Barry's arms as Oliver carries Laurel over to the medical area.

"Laurel collapsed. Her pulse is very week." Oliver explains as he puts Laurel down on the bed.

"Okay. I need a normal saline IV and I need monitoring equipment and I need the portable scanner that we left in Central City." Caitlin says, looking at Barry.

"On it." Barry says before running out of the room. While he does that Caitlin starts to do what she has to stabilise Laurel while the members of Team Arrow stand back and bit and just watch, hoping that Laurel will be okay.

"Laurel's gotten sicker hasn't she? The serum didn't work." Thea says as that's what it seems like to her.

"I don't know for sure, not yet." Caitlin answers as she continues to do her thing.

"I've got it." Barry says, running into the room, holding the portable scanner.

"Good. Thank you." Caitlin says as she takes the scanner from Barry who walks back over and stands with Team Arrow. As soon as she has the scanner Caitlin starts the scan and as soon as she sees what has come up she can't hold in her gasp.

"Caitlin, what is it?" Oliver asks worried.

"The tumours, they've grown. They're huge, and they're everywhere" Caitlin says, looking guilty at Team Arrow, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Here is the final chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it so I really hope that you have enjoyed reading it.

* * *

"It's not your fault." Barry tells his friend, who is looking like she hates herself as Catlin feels that she did this to Laurel.

"He's right, it's not." Oliver says walking over to Laurel, "How long?" he asks Caitlin.

"Days." Caitlin answers, "I'm sorry, Oliver. I'm so sorry." She says, hating that because of her Laurel lost the little time she had left.

"So am I." Oliver says and he walks over and takes Laurel's hand, a broken look on his face.

"No, no." Thea says horrified as she rushes over and throws herself over Laurel, "No, you can't die. You can't." she crying and clutching Laurel for dear life, it being clear that she doesn't want to lose her.

"I should go get Lance." Felicity says, tears rolling down her face as her heart breaks, not just because she is losing her friend, but because of how much it is clearly hurting Oliver.

"I'll call Sara. Maybe she can get back here in time." Diggle comments, hoping that she can and planning on doing everything in his power to help her do that as she should get to say goodbye to her sister before it is too late.

"What can I do?" Barry asks, needing to do something.

"Laurel's Mom's in Central City. She knows about Laurel being the Black Canary. Can you get her?"

"Of course." Barry says before running out.

"I'll do everything I can to keep her stable, until I can't." Caitlin promises.

"Thank you." Felicity says before she leaves, knowing that she is going to break Lance's heart by telling him what she has to tell him and she hates that.

* * *

Only minutes after he left Star City Barry arrives in Central City. When he gets there Barry has to quickly look up the address for Laurel's mother before he went to find her. Once he finds Dinah's apartment Barry knocks and waits, hating that he is the one who has to tell Dinah this.

"Yes?" Dinah asks when she answers the door and looks Barry up and down in suspicion.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me but my names Barry Allen. I'm friends with your daughters." Barry says to Dinah

"Yes, of course I remember. What can I do for you?" Dinah ask.

"I have something I need to tell you, about Laurel." Barry says and the second he does a look of horror appears on Dinah's face, a look which makes it all too clear that she has realised exactly wat he is going to say.

* * *

Hours later Oliver, Thea, Diggle, Felicity, Barry, Caitlin, Lance and Dinah are in the Arrow Cave, and everyone except for Oliver is asleep. Thea is asleep in Laurel's bed as she refused to move while the others are sleep in the chairs that are surrounding Laurel's bed.

"Ollie." A voice says, a voice that for a second Oliver thought he imagined as Caitlin told them that there was a chance that Laurel wouldn't wake up before she died.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Oliver asks curious as he moves closer to Laurel.

"Like I'm dying. I am, aren't I?" Laurel asks, "Everything's gotten worse, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Oliver answers, "Caitlin says you've got days. I'm sorry, Laurel. I'm so sorry." Oliver says a tear coming to his eye.

"Hey, it's okay, we both knew this was coming." Laurel says, squeezing his hand, something which she found slightly difficult to do.

"Not this soon. You were supposed to have more time." Oliver says sadly.

"I was, but it's okay. I'm glad that I gave it a chance." Laurel tells Oliver, "Barry has something for you. It's something that might help." Laurel says, needing him to know that.

"Okay." Oliver responds, sounding confused.

"Be happy, Ollie. Let yourself be loved." Laurel tells him and as soon as she starts to speak Oliver realises that Laurel Is saying goodbye.

"Hey. No. We're not there yet." Oliver tells Laurel, not wanting to hear that.

"You've said it yourself, I've got days." Laurel reminds Oliver.

"Which is still time. Diggle called Sara she might have found something." Oliver says.

"Since, when are you an optimist?" Laurel asks as she has to gasp for breath.

"Since I'm not ready to lose you. I can't, so I have to believe that we'll find a way to save you." Oliver says, telling the complete truth.

"Maybe." Laurel says and she and Oliver drift into silence, Oliver giving Laurel's hand one more squeeze.

* * *

A few hours later everyone is awake and Thea is still sitting in Laurel's bed trying not to think about the fact that within a few days she is going to lose someone so important to her.

"Laurel, your oxygen saturations levels are getting low. You need to put this on." Caitlin says handing Laurel a nasal cannula.

"Okay." Laurel says accepting the cannula and putting it on, winching in pain as she does.

"Maybe you should rethink taking the pain medication." Caitlin suggests as she sets the oxygen levels, "Your pain is only going to get worse."

"No." Laurel says, it being more than clear that talking is becoming more difficult for her, just like breathing, "I'm dying I can't change that, but what I can choose is how I die; and I'm going to do that clean and sober." Laurel tells everyone, "I don't care about how much pain I'm in." Laurel says.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that you're not going to die." A voice says and everyone turns to see Sara walking in with Constantine and Malcolm.

"Sara." Dinah says, running forward and hugging her daughter.

"Sara, what's going on?" Oliver asks as he stands up.

"Heard you needed a help." Constantine explains.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lance asks as he pulls his gun on Malcolm.

"Dad." Laurel gasps, trying to sit up but she falls back onto the bed.

"Why doesn't everyone calm down." Barry suggests as Thea gets up, knowing that she has a chance of stopping Malcolm if things get out of control.

"Barry's right. Sara. Why don't you explain what is going on?" Diggle suggests.

"In my travels I found a Sharman who gave me an ancient ritual that when translated is called The Hearing of a Hero." Sara explains, "The ritual is capable of hearing a person with a pure heart and soul of anything, but to do the spell certain types of people are needed. First is someone with experience with magic to perform the ritual." Sara explains.

"That would be me." Constantine says.

"A dark soul with a hint of light buried deep." Sara says, "Which is why we need Malcolm." She explains, knowing that the hint of light buried deep inside of Malcolm is his love for Thea.

"And that's why I am willing to help." Malcolm says and Sara quickly continues to speak before anyone can say anything.

"Two heroes with pure hearts and souls, meaning people who haven't been in the pit…." Sara explains but before she can explain more Oliver cuts her of.

"We've only got one. We've only got Barry." Oliver says worried.

"Wow, Mate. Do you really believe that?" Constantine says shocked.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asks confused.

"You're the other person who can fill that role." Sara explains, "Constantine figured it out." She reveals.

"What else does the ritual need?" Barry asks, as Oliver stands in shock.

"Two friends with innocence's, but who have suffered lost, and light within. A warrior. Laurel's parents. A hero who fights internal darkness and a family member of Laurel's that has light and darkness within fighting for victory." Sara explains, "In other words, Felicity and Caitlin, Diggle, Mom and Dad, Thea and Me." Sara explains, "To save Laurel we're all going to have to be a part of this ritual." She explains.

"What aren't you saying?" Laurel asks, her sister, being able to tell that there is something more going on.

"The ritual is to Heal a Hero. It is extremely painful and if the ritual is performed on someone who isn't a hero, someone who doesn't have a pure heart and soul then that person will be killed." Constantine explains.

"Well that won't happen this time. Laurel's a hero." Oliver tells everyone and even though she finds it extremely difficult Laurel manages to smile at that as she has been waiting a long time to hear that from Oliver.

"I agree, that's why I'm here." Constantine tells everyone as even though he only spent a bit of time with Laurel last time he saw that she was a hero that she has a pure heart and soul which is why he agreed to come when Sara showed up at his door, "But the question is are you ready to give this chance?" he ask Laurel curious.

"Yeah, I am." Laurel answers.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Constantine tells everyone and he and Sara begin to explain everything that has to happen.

 **SIX MONTHS LATER**

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Barry asks, not being able to believe that he agreed to his.

"Because Oliver asked." A voice responds and Laurel Lance steps into the room wearing her Black Canary outfit minus the mask which she is holding, "And we're not doing this for him. We're doing this for William. All he wanted for his birthday is to meet his heroes, us." Laurel says, feeling touched as in recent months she has learnt that William considers The Black Canary almost as big of a hero as The Flash.

"I know." Barry says, walking over to Laurel, "We haven't really had much time to talk. How you feeling?" he asks.

"Great, really great." Laurel tells him, "I had an appointment yesterday, I'm completely cancer free, not that my doctor understands why."

"That's great, Laurel. Really." Barry tells his friend.

"Yeah. I guess the pain of the ritual was worth it." Laurel comments.

"Let's just agree not do that ritual again. I don't think I could handle hearing the screams again." Barry comments, shivering as he never heard anything like the screams Laurel gave when she was being healed and he never wants to hear it again.

"Let's hope we don't have to." Laurel responds with a smile.

"And the side effect?" Barry asks curious. Ever since the ritual Laurel has been able to produce a scream similar to the ones that the ritual caused at will, but thankfully the scream that Laurel can now produce doesn't sound as heart breaking as the one that happened during the ritual, but is just as effective as her Canary Cry choker.

"Still there. Constantine said it's permanent." Laurel explains.

"Are you okay with that?" Barry asks curious as it must be rather hard for her to get used to.

"Yeah, it's coming in handy." Laurel admits as she puts her mask on, "We should go. We've got a little boy to wish happy birthday to."

"That we do." Barry confirms as he puts his mask on and together he and Laurel leave the room that they are in and as they leave Laurel realises that even as painful as the to Heal a hero ritual was she will always be thankful as it gave her a second chance, it's given her a chance to truly earn that title.

 **The End.**


End file.
